Age of Dark Sun
by flyingbook
Summary: Cylia, jeune adolescente se retrouve plongée malgré elle dans un monde ou Hommes et Dieux se confrontent. la confréries du soleil d'or doit absolument protéger le pouvoir donné, puis repris par les dieux, et doit se battre contre les Héritiers de Salamandar et Pheonixia. Cylia se retrouve alors plongé dans un choix douloureux. les dieux, ou les hommes
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous ^^. la fic que je vais publier est un texte que j'ai commencé étant gamin (il y a déjà quelques années). c'est par hasard que je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours, et j'ai décider de la publier (y a pas de raison qu'elle reste enfouie dans ces vieux papiers.). Rien n'aura été changé, si ce n'est que la mise en page, de manière a rendre le texte plus agréable a lire. Elle s'inspire des deux premiers Golden Sun, jeux dont j'étais très friand a l'époque (je suis toujours fasciné par ces jeux). Attention, ce n'est pas du pur Golden Sun, car je n'ai repris de l'univers que les personnages, et beaucoup d'éléments du jeu, sans reprendre le monde. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

 **Prologue :**

 _ **Il y a bien longtemps, les dieux offrirent aux humains un pouvoir incommensurable. Ils pensaient pouvoir établir justice et égalité, afin d'améliorer la vie de hommes, mais il en fut autrement. Les humains se retournèrent contre leurs mécènes, et créèrent plus d'injustice sur cette terre. Ils créèrent même un déluge qui dura quarante jours et quarante nuits. Affaiblis par cet échec, les dieux décidèrent de priver les hommes du pouvoir, en le scindant en quatre éléments : le feu, la terre, l'eau et l'air. Ils décidèrent d'enfermer ensuite la source de ces pouvoirs dans des phares indestructibles et dans des lieux où aucuns humains ne pouvait aller. Quelques années plus tard, quatre enfants purs d'esprit, se révélèrent encore en possession de ce pouvoir. ils se nommaient Vlad, Garet, Ivan et Sofia. découvrant cela, les divinités les enleva, et leur montra comment se servir de ce pouvoir. ils devinrent les quatre gardiens des phares. Cependant, cela réveilla d'ancien désirs de puissance chez les autres mortels, qui se mirent a chercher en vain les quatre phares. Seul Pheonixia et Salamandar réussirent la ou les autres avaient échoués. ils fragilisèrent les phares, mais moururent sous la puissance des quatre Gardiens. Cependant, de la Psynergie s'échappa de la brèche créée, et contamina quelques humains. Les dieux chargèrent alors les enfants de trouver tout ceux en possession de pouvoir. C'est ainsi que naquit La Confrérie Du Soleil D'Or. Des hommes cherchent encore aujourd'hui les phares, mais ils ne les trouveront pas encore, car les dieux ne le veulent pas.**_

 **XXI° siècle, de nos jours.**

 _"Je... dois.. avertir... la confrérie... Je dois... avertir... la Confrérie..."_

 _L'homme courait. la forêt était sombre a cet heure si tardive de la nuit. ce n'était pas par amour de la forêt qu'il était allé la bas. Il avait sentit un signal psynergique, et il avait été voir. Pour ses protégées. rien ne devait leur arriver, sinon il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face. il avait été atirré dans un piège. rien que quand il avait vu le regard de l'autre homme, il avait sentit la haine, la folie, la puissance. le reste, il ne se souvenait plus. il se rappela qu'une voix avait crié de l'attraper, et il avait commencé a courir. Les chiens sur ses talons étaient proches, il pouvait presque sentir leur souffle sur ses chevilles. il se retourna, et fit soulever la terre afin de créer une barrière. et il recommença a courir. il lança a l'aveugle, un sort qui fit s'élever les racine des arbres, ce qui fit trébucher bon nombre de chiens. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir, il puisa dans ses dernières forces, et lança un séisme localisé. puis, il grimpa dans un arbre, afin d'avoir les quelques secondes nécessaire pour transmettre le message. Seulement, une douleur a l'épaule le fit tomber du tronc qu'il était en train d'escalader. une main puissante le plaqua au sol, et un objet froid se cala contre sa tempe._

 _"Si tu tente quelque chose, il ne restera rien de toi."lança froidement une voix grave._

 _Il tenta quelque chose. Il envoya un signal psynergique, et une douleur dans sa tête le terrassa. la main le lacha, et il tomba par terre, la vie s'échappant de son corps._

 **Autre part**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !". je me réveilla en sursaut, sous l'effet du cauchemar. Encore eux, encore lui. le tueur du rêve me faisais peur, pas quelque chose de puéril, non, quelque chose d'instinctif, d'animal. Cet homme, je le voyais depuis quelques mois, dans ces cauchemars. Encore secouée par le rêve, j'allumais la lumière, et alla dans ma salle de bain. je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage, et repartis dans mon lit. On toqua a ma porte.

"Cylia, ça va ?

\- Oui m'man, c'est rien.

\- encore un cauchemar ?

\- c'est bon, je suis grande t'inquiète pas. va te rendormir."

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner. je regardais l'heure. 3:24. bon dieu qu'il était tôt, et je savais que je n'allais pas être en état de me rendormir. heureusement qu'on était dimanche. je repensais sans cesse a l'individu qui était mort. que disait il déjà ? ces rêves avait l'air d'être si réels parfois... mais bon... de toute façon, de tel pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas exister naturellement. 7:00, 8:00. j'entendis ma mère se lever, et s'habiller. le bois de l'étage grinçait légerement, sous la pression de ses pas. le bruit de la porte du placard qui s'ouvre, celui du tiroir que l'on tire, puis qu'on referme et enfin celui de la porte que l'on ferme... Qu'est ce que j'aimais ces petits bruits. j'avais l'impression que le monde ne tournait qu'autour de ces bruits, parmi le silence de la maison. Le bruit de la cafetière, celui d'une tasse que l'on prend, puis après un léger silence, le bruit d'un objet que l'on met dans le lave-vaisselle. le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, d'une portière qui se ferme, et la voiture qui démarre. ma mère travaillais a l'hôpital de Chartes, comme médecin, d'ou le faite qu'elle travaille le dimanche.

Il était 10:12 quand je décidais enfin de me lever. Je pris un rapide déj' et m'affala sur le canapé. 17 ans, déjà... le temps passait vite. un jour tu te trouve encore a l'école, et celui d'après, t'es a la fac. pas décider a sortir en ville, comme a mon habitude, (en effet, je suis une fille plutôt discrète sans trop d'amis), je décida d'allumer la télé. mon téléphone vibra a ce moment la. Piers m'appelait. je décrocha :

"Allo, Piers ?

\- Yep. tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- rien... sérieux, je dors encore un peu.

\- ça te dirais un ciné ?

\- ouais, bof... si tu veux... on va voir quoi ?

\- On verra bien. Tu viens ?

\- Oui, j'aurais au moins quelque chose a faire. a quelle heure ?

\- Ba, viens vers 11 heure 30, place des épars

\- OK. a tout a l'heure.

\- a tout'."

et il raccrocha. Je partis dans ma chambre afin de prendre ma douche, et me changer. la maison était si silencieuse... Mon père n'était déjà plus là quand je suis née... je vivais seule avec ma mère, et on se débrouillais pas trop mal. et il y a eu Piers. on se connaissait depuis tout petit, on a fait toute notre vie ensemble. on est même sortis ensemble une fois. je l'ai quitté il y a pas mal de temps. on a des caractères si différents... Lui le super social, drôle, sérieux au boulot, mais si détendus dans son temps libre... et moi, la plus calme, la plus réservée, celle qui a besoin de beaucoup de solitude pour se sentir acceptée... on était vraiment très différent. je sortis de la maison après avoir vérifié l'alarme, et envoyé un message a ma mère.

A 11h15, sur la place des épars, rodaient bon nombre de touriste, clients de boutiques, étudiants... Piers était assis près des jets d'eaux, entouré de quelques amis.

" 'lut. dis je timidement

\- Ah..! la voila ! fit il en me prenant dans ses bras musclés.

\- salut Cylia. dit Alex, un type que je ne connaissais que de vue.

\- Hello Cylia. lança Lina, qui tournait un peu trop autour de Piers, et qui me rendait jalouse pour rien. on était plus ensemble, qu'est ça me ferait, s'il se mettait avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

\- Yo ma vieille. fit Julien, un très bon ami

\- 'lut Cycy. lança Pavel, qui était un type que je ne pouvais pas supporter, a cause des surnoms qu'il donnait a tout le monde.

\- Bon ba je vois que tout le monde est la... qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandais je

\- les séances ne commence qu'a 15 heures, on a un peu le temps de faire les boutiques. qu'en pensez vous les gars ? demanda Lina

\- Va pour le shopping."

C'est comme cela que nous nous retrouvions lâchés dans la ville de 11heure a 14heure en nous nous retrouvant que pour manger au subway. Puis, vers 15 heure, nous allâmes au cinéma.

après le film, je m'excusa auprès du groupe, et me dirigea vers les toilettes. quand j'en sortis, ils étaient en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'une table de café. j'allais me dirigé vers eux, quand je les vis. un groupe d'hommes traversait la rue. ce n'est pas temps le groupe qui me fit tilter, mais l'homme qui les dirigeait. L'homme du rêve. je regardais mon groupe d'amis, et je suivis ces hommes. ils passèrent devant le lycée Marceau, longèrent la petite venise, puis remontèrent dans la vieille ville, par les jardins de la cathédrale. ils entrèrent dans le studio d'art des jardins, et je les perdis de vue. j'entrais a leur suite, mais ils avaient disparus. il n'y avait pourtant aucune issus ! ou étaient ils ? des voix attirèrent mon regard vers une trappe a demi camouflée sous un drap. il devait mener aux catacombes de Chartres

"satanés gardiens ! on peut pas les tenir tranquille deux minutes !

\- tu a tort de t'énerver Agatio. fit une voix féminine.

\- Quand même ! il a réussis a rester silencieux celui la.

\- Maitre ! on vient de localiser la destination du message.

\- Ou ça ?!

\- malheureusement, il est parvenus la ou il devait aller, et nous ne pourrons pas aller débusquer la confrérie. mais cependant, nous pourrons poster des hommes près d'une ferme des alentours pour surveiller.

\- OU ?!

\- a la ferme des trois chênes. a quelques kilomètres d'ici.

\- une ancienne ferme fortifiée... il on bien choisit leur planque. même toi tu ne pourras pas faire grand chose Agatio.

\- il faut pourtant tenter quelque chose. juste au nom de Salamandar et de Pheonixia.

\- oui, je sais. Et si nous... attend, je sens quelque chose. une présence magique. Quelqu'un nous observe !

\- Capturez le mes frères !"

Merde, je suis faite repérée. je commençais a sortir discrètement de la pièce, et courut. Au moment ou je sortais, la trappe s'ouvrit, et deux hommes en sortirent. manque de chance, il n'y avait personne sur le parvis de la cathédrale. cependant, je me retourna quand j'arrivais dans les rues marchandes, plus agitée. les deux types ne me suivaient plus. je décidais de retourner vers le cinéma, et voyant que Piers et sa clique était déjà partit, j'envoyai un message. il me répondit aussitôt. il me demandait de le rejoindre a la gare. arrivée la bas, je lui racontait tout. il décida de me raccompagner chez moi. il resta avec moi jusqu'a ce que ma mère revienne. pendant qu'on était que tout les deux seuls chez moi, nous avons discuté de tout, et de rien, on a pris ma guitare, et on a gratter un peu. bref, on a passé du temps ensemble. quand ma mère est revenue, ma mère et Piers sont allés dehors. quand ma mère est revenue, son air avait l'air plus grave que quand elle était revenue. la soirée se passa sans grand événement, mais la mine de ma mère ne changea pas. je montais me coucher.

 _je rêvait encore. il y avait ce type... encore lui... un autre homme se trouvait a ces cotés. ils étaient devant une maison que je connaissais. je ne me souvenais plus a qui elle appartenait, j'avais mes souvenirs embrumés_

 _"Ainsi donc, c'est la qu'habite Amandine._

 _\- oui maitre. la fille se trouve avec elle._

 _\- bien..."_

 _l'homme alluma une boule de feu dans sa main, et la jetta sur la maison. et je me rappela a qui elle était. c'était la mienne._

je me réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois. une chaleur étouffante avait envahie ma chambre, et un crépitement se faisait entendre. je sortis en vitesse de ma chambre, et je vis que la maison prenait feu. je descendit vite dans la chambre de ma mère, mais sa porte était bloquée. je courut chercher de l'eau, mais je devais traverser les flammes pour aller dans la cuisine. Je voulu sortir, mais la porte était verrouillée, et cela était pareil pour les fenêtres. je montait vite dans ma chambre afin de voir si je pouvais passer par la fenêtre, mais l'escalier était déjà la proie des flammes. j'entendis une poutre se détacher, et je leva la main, et ferma les yeux, par réflexe. un jet d'eau détourna la poutre incandescente, qui s'écrasa a quelques centimètres de moi. je fus hésitante pendant un moment, et finalement, je me dirigea vers les escaliers, et essaya de réitérer l'exploit, mais cette fois si, rien ne se passa. je n'avais pas le choix, je devais passer coute que coute, car je commençais a étouffer sous la fumée. je me brula en passant a travers les flammes, et j'accédais a l'étage encore sur pour l'instant. l'escalier s'écroula quand je rentrais dans ma chambre. l'air était déjà un peu plus respirable, et je pris une veste, un jean, un tee-shirt et mon portable et me dirigea vers la fenêtre. par chance, elle n'était pas fermée, mais le sol se trouvait facilement a trois mètre en dessous de moi. Une explosion retentit, et le souffle me projeta dehors. Mon pied faisait un angle bizarre avec ma jambe, et mon bras m'élançais douloureusement. je posa ma main sur mon bras, pour sentir les os, et une lueur bleu enveloppa le membre, et soulagea ma douleur. je fis de même avec ma jambe, mais avec moins de succès. je m'évanouis sous le coup de la douleur encore trop forte, avec le bruit des sirènes.

Mon ancienne vie venait de m'être prise.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite va être encore mieux. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hé oui, ça faisait un bout de temps que je devais publier la suite de cette fic, mais y a eu le bac entre temps. désolé pour tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

Un frisson me parcourut la nuque. j'ouvris les yeux, et je vis un environnement inconnu, et pourtant, je remarquait des éléments familiers. un cadre posé sur une fausse cheminée attira mon regard. J'étais avec Piers, encore souriante a l'époque, surement vers Toulouse, c'est une des rares destinations où l'on est allés tout les deux, ensemble, pour des vacances. un léger ronflement parvient à mes oreilles. je me retourna pour voir Piers, sur un canapé, avec une couverture. Pourquoi ? comment suis je arrivée ici ? je me leva pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, et je fit une grimace de douleur, des courbatures maltraitaient tout mon corps. l'horloge indiquait 2h38, mais pourtant, je me sentais plutôt en forme, malgré la souffrance physique que j'éprouvais. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me vis dans le miroir. j'étais pas belle a voir... Des marques de brulures, et des bleus constellait ma peau, mon bras avait enflé et était devenus rouge, mais pourtant, il n'était pas douloureux, et je pouvais bien le bouger. Comment je m'étais fais ça ? Tandis que j'essayais d'élucider la question, je me passait finalement un peu d'eau. Je remarquais après que j'étais presque nue. Seul mes sous-vêtements cachait le peu de peau non découverte. On va devoir discuter un peu a ton réveil, Piers. je retourna me coucher, sans toute fois trouver un sommeil véritable.

Ce qui me réveilla une seconde fois, ce fut les bruits de la rue. je regardais l'heure : 13h24. Encore courbaturée, et affamée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, afin de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. un mot laissé sur la table me disait de me servir dans le frigo. je regardais la cuisine. Bon dieu, Piers, quand est ce que tu fais le ménage ? le plan de travail étais encombré de vaisselle sale, de même pour l'évier, et cela m'étonnerais que je trouve une assiette propre chez lui. je battis en retraite, vers sa chambre. Enfin, vers là où il devait dormir, et où il m'avait mise pour dormir. encore pire. des affaires trainaient partout, de même pour ses BD et ses mangas, et des affaires de cours gisaient sur le sol. De tout façon, je connaissais bien le gars, et le contraire m'aurais étonné. Finalement, sous la pression de mon ventre affamé, je me résigna à faire la vaisselle, et a ranger un tant soit peu sa cuisine, afin de pouvoir manger, tout en jurant de faire payer au responsable du désordre. Je pris un plat de nouilles chinoises de son frigo, et le mis au micro-onde. une fois ce repas avalé, je pris une douche, et partis a la recherche de mes affaires. j'avais du boulot. je retrouva finalement mon jean suspendu sur une chaise, criblé de trous noircis, et je me souvenus de ce qui était arrivé. l'incendie, la mort de ma mère, la raison de la couleur et de la forme de mon bras... Je tomba littéralement par terre, et commença à pleurer. Non, ça n'étais pas possible... je regardais mes mains, comme si elles auraient pu me dire que j'avais bien vécus cela. Je me réfugia dans sa chambre a la recherche de mon sweat, mais je ne trouva rien. j'ouvris son armoir, et pris un jean, un polo, et une veste a capuche. Après m'être habiller, je fis un peu d'ordre parmis les livres, et je lus jusqu'à ce que Piers arrive.

 ** _Point de vue de Piers_**

J'arrêtais le moteur de la voiture, pris mon sac, et monta jusqu'à mon appart'. je chercha longuement mes clés, et ouvrit la porte. je remarqua que ma cuisine avait été rangée. Ça de moins a faire. puis je lança :

"Hello, je suis rentré. t'es pas encore réveillée ?

\- Si, je suis dans la chambre, va falloir qu'on s'explique. me répondit une voix.

\- Heu... oui, oui... qu'est ce qui se passe ? dis je en arrivant dans ma chambre

\- Ça. fit Cylia en montrant la chambre d'un revers de la main.

\- Ah, heu, oui, c'est un beau bazar... faudrait que je range un jour...

\- Oui, il en serrait temps, comme la cuisine d'ailleurs.

\- Effectivement... Bon, sinon, tu t'es réveillée quand ?

\- Il devait être 13h30, un truc dans le genre. tu va me le payer pour la cuisine, je suis pas ta bonne.

\- Oups... ça va ?

\- Un peu, oui. C'est dur, mais sinon...

\- Ok. J'ai un truc pour toi. Fis je en cherchant dans mon sac. Tiens.

\- Ho, des cours. C'est gentil, mais t'aurais pu faire un peu de vaisselle, au lieu de me dire de me servir.

\- Oui, bon ça va ! j'ai compris !

\- Excuse moi, je suis sur les nerfs, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, sauf toi bien sur... Tu comprends ?

\- Mouais, j'ai compris la leçon. faut qu'on sorte acheter deux, trois trucs, comme des vêtements, surtout pour toi. tu m'accompagne ?

\- Oui, de toute façon, je suis bien obligée, j'ai rien a me mettre a part tes fringues."

 _Plus tard_

Ça coute cher une fille. très cher. on en a eu pour 230€ rien que pour ses affaires. Et encore, si je n'avais pas eu un budget limité, on serait monté plus haut. Bon, au moins elle a des choses a se mettre, même si mon budget sorties s'était beaucoup réduit. il y avait encore quelque chose qui me rongeait, un serment que je ne devais surtout pas trahir. Pour mon père, son père. Et elle. Et pourtant, pour sa sécurité, je devais le rompre. il y avait encore quelque chose qui me disait que je ne devais surtout pas relâcher ma garde. Arrivé chez moi, je posa toute nos courses sur la table, et je commença à tout ranger, sous les yeux moqueur de Cylia. Elle devait sentir que j'étais tendus, car elle me demanda :

"Qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

\- rien.

\- Je te connais assez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Assis toi d'abord. Ça y est ? bon, voila, d'après la police, l'incendie n'était pas un accident. On a voulu vous bruler votre mère et... Cylia ? Cylia ?!" Fis je en la rattrapant tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

 _ **Point de vue de Cylia**_

La dernière chose que je sentis, avant de m'évanouir, ce fut la main de Piers qui me retenait.

A mon réveil, trois visage m'observaient. Et merde, y avait Pavel. Julien et Piers étaient eux aussi présents.

"C'est bon, elle se réveil. fit Julien

\- Alors ? me demanda Piers

\- Moyen. Et je recommença à pleurer

\- Merci de m'avoir assisté les gars. C'était cool. Mais là, je pense qu'il faut la laisser tranquille.

\- Ok on te la laisse. lança Pavel. Tu me racontera tout demain.

\- Je suis pas sur de te suivre, mais te connaissant, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu t'en aille sans rien dire.

\- Ok, la nuit va être agité alors.

\- Pavel...

\- Ok, ok. Je me casse."

Une fois que Julien et Pavel aient quitté la chambre, Piers me prit dans ses grand bras musculeux. il commença a me bercer, comme quand on étaient petit. Une fois calmée, il m'aida a me relever, et m'amena à manger. Une fois le plat finis, il pris une tasse, fis chauffer de l'eau, et rangea sa chambre. Enfin. Une fois revenu, il me tendis la tasse, mais son bras cogna contre le mixeur, et il se renversa de l'eau brulante sur la main. Je pris sa main, et je vis la brulure. Et malheureusement, une lumière bleu entoura la peau brulée, qui se régénéra. Pas plus surpris que cela, il se releva, et me tendit la tasse à moitié vide.

"Attend, j'ai fais un truc bizarre et tu réagis même pas ? lançais je.

\- Et pourquoi ? T'es plus qu'une amie, je suis prêt a voir n'importe quoi.

\- C'est pas plausible comme excuse. dis moi pourquoi.

\- Je savais déjà que tu étais unique, j'ai pas eu besoin que tu me confirme ça grâce a ça.

\- Bon, maintenant, je peux tout t'expliquer de ce que je me souviens de la maison, lors de l'incendie. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu va me dire la véritable raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été surpris que je te soigne. je suis juste fatiguée la."

Et je lui racontais le moment où un jet d'eau avait sauvé ma vie, le bras cassé... A la fin, il hocha la tête, et annonça qu'il était l'heure de dormir. il fallait absolument que je rattrape les cours que j'avais manqué aujourd'hui, et hier.

L'université, quel enfer. Y a pas moyen d'empêcher une rumeur de se propager. toute une matinée a écouter des fausses condoléances de gens qui ne pensaient même pas a vous, c'est long. très long. la seule pause que j'ai eu, c'est quand je suis allé la bibliothèque. j'avais encore trois heures avant de reprendre les cours. Je passait une licence de physique appliquée afin de pouvoir bosser dans une école d'ingé' spécialisée dans le transport aérien. la journée promettait d'être chaude, et je partis faire un tour sur les bords de l'Eure. Un visage retenu mon attention. Il était difficile de le manquer, a cause de sa stature imposante, et de sa taille immense. De même pour ses cheveux rouge-orange qui attiraient l'œil, les cicatrices sur son visage passait difficilement inaperçus. quand il me vit, il se dirigea vers moi.

"Hey, mamzelle, vous sauriez pas où y a un bon coin pour manger ?

\- Allez vers la place des épars, vous trouverez surement un endroit qui vous plaira. fis je poliment, tout en continuant ma route.

\- Et vous ? ça vous dirais pas de parler un peu autour d'un verre ?

\- Désolé, je suis déjà prise. mentis je

\- Par Piers ? Et lui qui m'assurait qu'il était célib'.

\- Attendez, vous connaissez Piers ? Comment se fait il que je vous ai jamais vu ? demandais je en regrettant tout de suite d'avoir posé la question.

\- T'es 24h/24 avec lui ? Non ? ba voila pourquoi tu m'as jamais vu.

\- Et puis connaitre votre nom ?

\- Garet et toi ?

\- Cylia. désolé, faut que je me sauve." dis je le quittant rapidement.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il tout de suite associé a Piers ? en tout cas, il fallait que je retourne aux casiers pour prendre quelques affaires.

Une après midi horrible commença pour moi. en arrivant aux casiers, je constatait quelque chose de bizarre : il n'y avait pas l'agitation habituelle qui régnait chaque jour. Mais le pire, ce fut quand j'ouvris mon casier. Une tonne de lettre tomba du casier. la plupart étaient des lettres de condoléances, le reste, que des conneries. je cherchais activement le ou les coupables, car cela ressemblait clairement a un bizutage. Mais il n'y avait personne. Une lettre attira mon regard, par sa couleur. une enveloppe noire cachait le contenu de la lettre. je gardait la lettre dans ma poche, et jeta le reste a la poubelle. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, et lu :

"Nous devons nous accorder sur quelques points. Je détiens aussi quelque chose qui t'es précieux. viens à 23h devant la cathédrale."

je dû relire encore une fois la lettre avant de comprendre qu'on me donnait rendez-vous. Mais qui ?

Toute l'après midi, je réfléchissais a ce message et j'en arrivait à la même conclusion. je devais aller voir qui se cachait derrière ce message.

 **A ceux qui ont joué au jeu, oui, j'ai accentuer les défauts de chacun, mais je les ai aussi vieillit, surtout Cylia. Je me souviens plus pourquoi, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. bon sur ce, je vous laisse pour réécrire le troisième chapitre. Après, ce sera a moi d'inventer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut a tous. Cela fait longtemps que je devais poster ce troisième chapitre, mais entre temps il y a eu la rentrée. Et oui, je ne suis plus au lycée, mais en prépa. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour m'adonner à cette fic. Sur ce, désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture.**

 _Chap 3 Rencontres_

Piers me récupéra devant le campus de l'université. La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid se faisait plus vif. La fatigue se faisait sentir dans tout mon corps à cause de cette journée quelque peu mouvementé, et tous mes membres commençaient à s'engourdir. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Piers, je gardais le silence. Mon esprit était toujours concentré sur cette étrange lettre. Qui m'avait contacté ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui était précieux à mes yeux ? À part ma mère qui était morte, je n'avais plus rien qui comptait maintenant. Peut-être Piers, je l'avoue, mais il était avec moi. Mais surtout, la question la plus importante était si je devais y aller ou non, et si oui, comment ?

Je fus vite déconcentré par Piers qui fis tomber un verre dans la cuisine. Une autre question se posa alors : quelle est la relation entre Piers et Garet ? Me tournant vers mon ami, je lui demandais :

« Si je te parle de Garet, tu me répond quoi ?

-Aucune idée. C'est un petit ami ? fit-il avec un air étonné

-Non, je te demande si tu en connais un ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Il est avec toi ?

-Nan, c'est juste que je crois me souvenir de quelqu'un qui s'appelais comme ça. C'était juste par curiosité.

-Bon, sinon, ce soir tu veux manger quoi ?

-Ça dépend, t'as quoi ? »

Pendant le repas, je lui racontais la journée, entre les (fausses/sans émotions/formelle) condoléances des autres élèves, mon bizutage (en étais ce un ?), tout en omettant de parler de Garet et du rendez vous. Si jamais je me décidais de sortir, il fallait mieux que Piers ne soit pas la à m'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je lui redemande pourquoi il n'a pas été terrifié par ce… ce don ? Cette malédiction ? Bref pour moi, tout me semblait étrange en ce moment, alors je devais clarifier certaines choses.

« Dit, pour hier, quand je t'ai soigné avec de l'eau, tu me disais que cela ne t'avais pas surpris. Dit moi pourquoi. Tout cela me semble pas normal. »

Après un moment de silence, il se tourna vers moi et me regarda fixement. Sans répondre.

« Vas-y, dit que je suis folle, que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. M'énervais-je.

-Je n'ai rien à répondre. Y a pas de soucis. Et contrairement à ce que tu pense, tu n'es pas folle.

-Arrête s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas idiote. Tu me cache quelque chose. Je te connais encore assez. »

La encore, pas de réponse.

« Me prend pas pour une conne, et déballe tout ce que tu sais ! »

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Quel lâche. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on me cachait, mais j'avais encore du mal a bien discerner quoi. Finalement, je finis le repas seule, sans que Piers réapparaisse. Toutefois, j'étais résignée. Ce soir je devais aller au rendez vous. Au moins, j'en apprendrais peut-être un peu plus sur ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il était 20h passé, et je devais encore attendre pendant presque 2h. Je partis dormir un peu

Le vent était glacial, cependant, l'homme qui se cachait dans l'ombre semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Un petit gémissement a coté de lui le fit sourire. Avec cet appât, sa proie ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Il regarda l'heure. 22h15. Bientôt l'heure. Au loin, il entendait encore une certaine vie nocturne, telle que des voitures circulant, ou même un chien qui hurlait a la mort. Enveloppé dans son large trench-coat, il commença doucement à sourire. Il allait réussir, et ainsi, il écraserait ces misérables gardiens qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à ses désirs. Il fit signe à une silhouette féminine d'aller se positionner. Il fit jaillir une petite flamme et alluma une cigarette. Le temps de finir de fumer, il était déjà 22h35. Si jamais son invitée ne venait pas, tant pis, une autre personne mourra. Finalement, une silhouette blonde arriva. L'homme eu un petit rictus, et sortit de l'ombre.

J'arrivais devant la cathédrale. Il était déjà 22h35, et il n'y avait personne. Un léger frisson me parcourut le dos. Merde, cela devait être juste une farce. Pourtant, je sentais que quelque chose qui me retenais. Une odeur de fumée me fit tourner la tête. Un homme assez grand sortit de l'ombre. Arrivé à 3 mètre de moi, il s'arrêta. Je reconnus tout de suite l'homme de mon rêve.

« Ah, ma petite Cylia. Tu es enfin la.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je ne suis rien de moins qu'Agatio, le plus grand guerrier que l'on puisse connaitre, encore vivant du moins. Et toi, sais tu au moins qui tu es ? Non ? je devais m'en douter. J'imagine que ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé. »

Il fit un signe, et une femme sortit de l'ombre. Enfin deux femmes. Sur les deux, je n'en reconnaissais qu'une, ma mère.

« Ma chère Amandine, vois tu, ta fille est la. A notre portée. Tu voulais la protéger, ne pas lui dire sa vrai nature. Petite idiote. Nous sommes plus forts que toi, et que ton mari. Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à atteindre ta famille. Maintenant, il est temps de faire éclater la vérité. »

Il se tourna vers moi et déclara :

« Le monde est très différent de ce que t'as appris ta mère. La magie existe, enfin, du moins pas sous ce nom. Nous l'appelons Psynergie. Je pense que tu maitrise une des deux psynergie de tes parents. Le feu ? Non, je ne le sens pas. Je pense que c'est l'eau. Depuis toujours, deux camps s'affronte : nous, les descendants de Pheonixia et de Salamandar, et les gardiens de l'ordre du soleil d'or. Ces derniers nous empêchent de réveiller la psynergie en chacun de tous les hommes. Rejoins-nous, nous te protègerons de l'influence des gardiens.

-Que… commençais-je.

-Nous ne cherchons qu'à mettre à égalité tout les hommes. Les gardiens cherchent à être supérieurs. Ils veulent créer une race plus forte, plus grande encore. Une sorte d'élite. Nous ne tuons qu'en cas de nécessité, malheureusement.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! cria ma mère, ayant réussi à enlever son bâillon. Il ne dit pas… Ouch !

-Tais-toi ! fis la femme, en l'assommant.

-Merci. C'est un regrettable incident. Vois tu, ta mère faisait partie des gardiens. Elle était très forte en son temps, mais pas aussi forte que ton père. Cependant, cela fait un moment, qu'il n'est plus des nôtres. Il a vendu chèrement sa vie, mais personne n'à retrouver son corps, lors d'une de nos batailles.

-Relâchez ma mère ! fis, reprenant un peu mes esprits, sous le choc des révélations.

-Pas si vite jeune fille. Nous protégeons ta mère pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit tuée par les membres de la guilde. »

Le sang commença à me remonter au visage, et je fis apparaitre des colonnes d'eau, inconsciemment.

« J'ai dit relâchez la !

-Je sens que je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte, à mon grand regret… tu l'auras cherchée. Nous cherchons juste à te protéger… »

Il fit jaillir une boule de feu de sa paume et me la lança. Je fis un pas sur le coté afin de l'esquiver. Une seconde boule de feu arriva. Mon saut me sauva de justesse. Je remarquais que bizarrement, personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qui se passait aux alentour. On était quand même dans un quartier habité, quoi. Il devait y avoir au moins quelqu'un qui devait réagir. Encore un saut de justesse, et un autre, et encore un autre. Je commençais à m'épuiser. Une boule de feu me frôla quand je glissai par terre. Eh merde, j'allais etre plus facile à toucher. Je me contentais de rouler afin de ne pas me prendre de boule. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais comment utiliser mon pouvoir, et que ne savais plus où j'étais à force de trop tourner. A chaque fois que j'essayais de me relever, une autre boule arrivait. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je vis arriver au dernier moment une boule de feu que je ne pouvais pas esquiver. Résolue, je fermai les yeux. Mais, la brulure ne vint pas. A la place, une certaine fraicheur me cristallisait les quelques gouttes de sueur qui réussissaient à perler sur mon visage. Devant moi se tenait un mur de glace. Une voix familière me cria :

« Cours Cylia ! »

Profitant de l'accalmie, je courus en direction du porche de la cathédrale, afin de m'abriter du danger. Le propriétaire de la voix n'était autre que Piers, qui fonçait sur l'homme qui m'attaquait. Une rapière a la main. L'homme n'en attendait pas moins, il sortit une autre épée, un peu plus longue, et plus épaisse, et frappa. La compétence d'escrimeur de mon ex-petit ami me sauta aux yeux. Il m'en cachait l'animal. Il enchainait coup d'estoc, feintes et assainit de rapides coups afin de déstabiliser son adversaire. Seulement, ce dernier encaissait sans broncher les coups que lui portait Piers. Soudainement, il se passa quelque chose d'insensé, l'épée d'Agatio poussa un hurlement. Oui, je suis sur que c'est l'épée qui a poussé un hurlement. Toujours est il qu'une épée gigantesque est sortit du ciel, et est venu se planter la ou Piers se tenait trois seconde avant. Ce dernier en profita pour lancer un pic de glace, mais qui fondit au contact d'un mur de flamme. Je voyais que Piers commençaient à fatiguer a force d'essayer de percer la défense adverse. Une autre voix rugit au loin.

« ATTEND PIERS, LAISSES EN MOI UN BOUT ! »

Le détenteur de la voix n'était autre qu'un géant roux, qui s'élançait dans la bataille avec une immense hache de guerre à la main. Cependant, je vis la femme qui se tenait en retrait invoquer quelque chose, qu'elle lança juste devant Garet. Le sol commença à bouger, et des formes humanoïdes sortir de terre. Autant dire que cela a été un carnage. Heureusement que les créatures n'étaient pas de chair et de sang, sinon imaginez la réaction des citadins le lendemain… Des morceaux de bras, de jambes, de tête jaillissaient de la ou se trouvait Garet. Petite note mentale, ne jamais défier Garet. On pouvait perdre la vie en faisant cette connerie. Bref, comment dire… Garet creusa littéralement une tranchée parmi les Golems\zombies\entités boueuses afin d'accéder a Agatio. Piers quant à lui s'était mis sur la défensive, et parait tant bien que mal les coups puissant portés à son encontre. L'épuisement n'était pas loin, et les parades commençaient à se faire désordonnées, en commençant à montrer de plus en plus de failles. Ce qui le sauva, ce fut l'arrivée de Garet, ce qui fit battre en retraite Agatio. Le seul problème, c'était que la femme qui l'accompagnait avait déjà fuit depuis un bon moment, avant que l'attaque ne cesse, et que Agatio disparaissais dans une gerbe de flamme, avec ma mère.

Pas très bien remise de ce qui venait de se passer, je regardais les deux combattants avec un regard fou. Piers en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, qui me supportait depuis un bon moment, me cachait encore plus que ce que je m'imaginais. Il m'avait trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il dut remarquer le regard assassin que je lui portais, car il se dirigea vers moi.

« Ça va Cylia ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air très lucide.

-Je vais te tuer… chuchotais je

-Quoi ?

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! criais-je

-Holà, qu'est ce qui se passe jeunes gens ? interrompit Garet

-Tu es sur que ça va Cylia ?

-Primo tu me mentais quand tu me disais ne pas connaitre de Garet, secundo, tu me mentais quand tu me disais ne pas savoir pour mes pouvoirs, et tertio, TU ME CACHE BEAUCOUP TROP DE CHOSE !

-Calme-toi Cylia… Je ne te voulais pas de mal…

-Ah oui, tu ne me voulais pas de mal ?! vois ce que tu as fait. Ma mère est encore vivante, alors que tout le monde, y compris moi, croyais en sa mort, je viens juste d'apprendre que j'ai une sorte de magie en moi, mais qu'on me le cachait depuis le début. Je croyais tellement en toi… tu as trahis ma confiance.

-Bon, maintenant qu'elle est au courant, faudrait peut-être la ramener au QG. Pas que je commence à me faire chier, mais quand même. Fit Garet

-Attend deux secondes… commença Piers.

-J'en ai marre. Dégage. Fulminais-je.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer Cylia, attend

-TU ES SOURD OU QUOI. J'AI DIT DEGAGE ! il est trop tard pour m'expliquer ce qui ce passe

-Bon, comme je pense qu'on n'arrivera pas à la ramener en douceur, je m'en occupe. Fit le géant roux.

-NON ! GARET STO… »

Le guerrier roux ne laissa même pas le temps à Piers de finir sa phrase, que déjà je sentis les ténèbres m'envelopper.

J'eu juste le temps une douleur immense sur ma nuque, et de sentir le bras de Piers dans mon dos tendit que je basculais.

Encore une fois, je tombais dans les pommes.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Très douloureux. Je me sentais comme quelqu'un qui s'était pris un train sur le corps, mais qui avait réussi à en réchapper entière. Putain ma tête… J'avais l'impression d'avoir une grosse gueule de bois, mais en plus fort. Un peu comme si tu avais bu toutes les boissons alcoolisées que contenait un bar durant une soirée. Euh non en faite. C'était encore pire. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un les avait soudés. J'étais encore fatiguée, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. J'essayais de bouger mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes, mais il me semblait que tout mes membres était remplis de coton. Je sentais ma volonté faiblir au fur et à mesure que mes efforts devenaient vain. Le contact d'une main m'arrêta dans mes efforts. C'était à la fois doux, mais pourtant dérangeant. Je pense que la propriétaire de cette main, était une femme, mais pourtant, rien ne me le prouvais. C'est juste que dans mes tripes, je sentais quelque chose de bizarre. Une sorte d'affinité, un lien surnaturel. Le sommeil me gagna assez bizarrement. Mes muscles s'engourdirent encore plus, mais tout démarra de la où la main était en contact avec ma peau. Encore une fois, les ténèbres m'emportèrent avec eux.

Le second réveil fut le bon. Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne vis qu'un plafond austère. J'avais encore un peu mal a la tête, mais mon corps recommençait a m'obéir. Je me redressais, avant de sentir une main me recoucher.

« Ne bouge pas trop, tu n'as pas encore repris assez de forces. Fit une voix féminine.

-Ou… Où suis-je ?

-Attend un peu, le temps des réponses n'est pas encore venu. Laisse-moi voir si tu n'as pas repris de la fièvre.

-Attendez, comment je me suis retrouvée ici ?

-Garet et un autre mystique t'ont ramené ici. Dit-elle en me palpant le front. Non, c'est bon. Redresse toi, voila…»

Tandis qu'elle m'auscultait, je jetai un regard sur la pièce. Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital, mais un petit détail contredisait cette hypothèse. Un petit soleil en or était accroché sur un mur. Ayant finit de m'inspecter, l'infirmière recula de quelques pas, et se retourna vers le lavabo. Ses longs cheveux bleus clairs tombaient en cascade sur une robe blanche. Elle se retourna, vers moi, et je puis voir deux yeux tout aussi bleus que ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un visage qui pouvait être celui de quelqu'un ayant la vingtaine. Cependant, son regard à lui seul me disait le contraire. Il semblait être celui de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup vécu, et qui en avait beaucoup trop vu.

« Bon, vu que tu te demande de ce que en ces lieux, et comme on a encore beaucoup de temps, je vais répondre a tes questions. Fit la femme. Je suis Sofia, mystique de l'eau, comme toi, et infirmière en chef de l'hôpital. Je suis aussi une des meneuses de la confrérie du soleil d'or. Tu es ici au QG, en sécurité. Il y a aussi Vlad, Ivan et Garet, que tu connais déjà. (Un petit rictus se dessina sur mon visage, au souvenir de la cause de mon mal de crâne.) Est-ce que tu sais maitriser ton pouvoir ? (un hochement de tête négatif de ma part) Non, c'est ce que je pensais. Souvent, les gens qui quitte la confrérie du soleil d'or, comme ta mère, ne parle jamais de leur passé a leurs enfants, afin de les protéger. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire pour que tu comprennes ce qui se passe… »

Et elle me raconta comment la confrérie fut crée, ainsi que la fin dramatique de Pheonixia et Salamandar. Elle m'expliqua comment les dieux les avaient entrainés à protéger les phares élémentaires. (Comment ce fait il que personne n'ai vu de tels phares ?). Nous fûmes interrompus par l'entrée d'un personnage assez familier, avec un visage familier, et des cheveux bleu mis-court, mi-long.

« Voila ton sauveur, c'est Piers.

-Salut Cylia.

\- TOI ?! Tu oses te présenter a moi après ce qui c'est passé ? Quelle est cette teinture de cheveux bizarre ?

\- pour les cheveux, c'est naturel. C'est ma couleur d'origine.

\- encore quelque chose que tu me cachais quelque chose.

\- Cylia, je t'en pris, laisse moi, m'expliquer…

\- Ah oui ? Et pour me dire quoi ? Que tu es désolé de ne rien m'avoir dit ? De m'avoir mentit depuis de début ?

\- s'il t plait, écoute moi…

-Je ne te fais plus confiance. Dégage.

\- Laisse-moi une chance de réparer mes erreurs, s'il te plait…

-Je pense que tu ferais bien de l'écouter, je pense. Fit Sofia.

-Après la tonne de mensonges, d'omissions qu'il a fait, jamais. Encore une fois, des colonnes d'eau s'élevèrent sans que ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- Jeune fille, calme-toi. Ne met pas la chambre en pagaille.

-Faites le sortir.

-Piers, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en aille. »

Et elle le poussa jusqu'à la sortie. Il me jeta un dernier regard désolé, et Sofia referma la porte.

« Ainsi donc vous vous connaissez Piers et toi.

-C'est… une assez longue histoire disons.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne dirais rien. Mais si je peux t'aider, ou si je peux faire quelque chose pour détendre cette tension, n'hésite pas.

-Ça va aller. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la chambre. Je me retrouvais ainsi seule pendant environ une heure. Toutes mes croyances, mes projets, et mon monde venait de s'écrouler en quelques heures, et je me retrouvais liée de force dans un nouvel univers. J'essayais de lever tant bien que mal, et en m'appuyant sur le mur, je me dirigeais vers se qui me semblait être des toilettes. Il y avait une cabine de douche. Parfait. J'ouvris le robinet et un jet d'eau coula sur mon corps. Je restais ainsi sous l'eau durant quelques minutes, histoires de retrouver toutes mes sensations. Je m'amusais aussi a jouer avec l'eau, la faisant dévier de son cours, grâce a ma seul volonté, mais aussi en essayant de faire des petites tornades avec. Quand je sortis de la douche, je me sentais un peu mieux, et je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris, et un couloir se tenait face à moi. Au loin, je pouvais entendre des rires, des conversations et du chahut. Je retournai a mon lit, et trouva un jean, une chemise en flanelle blanche, et un pull en cachemire pliés sur une chaise. A l'évidence, quelqu'un m'avait apporté des vêtements, et je soupçonnais Piers d'être derrière cela. J'enfilai vite les vêtements à la place du pyjama d'hôpital que je portais, et je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Un géant que je reconnus aussitôt comme étant la cause de mon inconscience entra dans la pièce, et me lança un laconique « suis-moi ». Le chahut qui régnait il y a quelques minutes c'était tu, et je remarquais seulement quelques groupes d'adolescents qui trainaient dans les couloirs. Tous se retournaient sur notre passage, cependant, je ne pouvais pas voir s'ils me regardaient, ou s'ils regardaient Garet. Les adultes qui circulaient dans les nombreux couloirs s'inclinaient sur le passage de l'être musculeux, forme de respect, ou de peur, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, vu que certains s'écartaient rapidement.

Arrivés devant une porte assez bien décorée, Garet me fis signe d'attendre, et il entra rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre dans ma tête : « Entre Cylia, n'ai pas peur. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant découvrir une grande salle, dans laquelle était réunis quatre personnes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous, voila un nouveau chapitre. Au programme aujourd'hui, un peu de dialogue et encore des révélations foisons. Bonne lecture a tous.**

 **Chap IV**

Sur les quatre personnes présentent dans la salle, deux m'étaient déjà familière. Tout d'abord il y avait Garet, sur la droite, et Sofia, près de lui. Deux autres hommes étaient assis avec eux. Un blond, assez maigre, les joues légèrement creusées, le regard fuyant, où dansait des lueurs de grande intelligence, et un châtain, avec les cheveux en bataille, et une musculature saillante et assez visible, malgré les vêtements qu'il portait. Ce dernier se leva en même temps que j'entrais dans la pièce.

« Bienvenu ici, Cylia. Dit-il solennellement.

-Allez, avance, nous ne te ferons rien. » Lança Garet. Venant de lui, je penserais justement le contraire. Il me semblait, disons, assez instable.

« Tu es ici, dans un des endroits les plus sécurisés au monde. Continua le châtain. J'entends bien sur qu'il ne peut presque rien t'arriver de malencontreux. Mais quel rustre je fais. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Vlad. Maitre de la terre, des sols, des phénomènes sismique, et des plantes. Je suis un des fondateurs de la confrérie du soleil d'or. Ici, tu te trouve dans notre QG. Voila Ivan (montrant le blondinet de la main), chevaucheurs des vents, maitre de la foudre, et des cieux, si je puis dire. J'imagine que tu connais déjà Sofia, maitresse des eaux, de la température, et probablement la meilleure guérisseuse que l'on connaisse. Voici Garet, notre force brute, maitre du feu, dirigeant des volcans et des explosions. C'est un maitre d'armes hors pair, même s'il est plutôt rude… »

Je pense que rude est un peu faible pour lui. Maitre d'arme, je le crois, même si je ne l'ai vu manier qu'une hache de bataille. Je jetais quand même un coup d'œil à la salle. Elle était assez décoré, du genre quelques friotures au plafond, des cadres, une cheminée… malgré cela, son aspect la rendait surtout fonctionnel. Le blond dû voir que je n'écoutais plus car une voix s'immisça dans ma tête, me demandant d'écouter ce qui se disait. Enfin, je remarquais surtout le regard qu'il me lançait. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je dis que la voix venait de lui.

« … Et bien sur, nous aidons les jeunes mystiques à maitriser ces deux arts. Tu a un don assez particulier Cylia comme tous ceux que nous accueillons. Il ne faut pas que l'humanité sache que nous existons, car cela serait une véritable chasse aux sorcières. Les êtres humains normaux n'aiment pas être, comment dire… Dépourvu de puissance. C'est aussi dans notre nature j'en conviens mais…

-Arrête un peu ton speech s'il te plait, tu vois bien qu'elle est perdue. Elle a débarquée dans un nouveau monde auquel elle doit s'habituer. Intervint Ivan. Je lançais un remercîment intérieur au blond, qui me gratifia d'un de rien mental.

-C'est vrai que ces 6789 ans d'existence n'ont pas arrangés ton don d'élocution vieux frère. Lança Garet, moqueur.

-Il est vrai. Mais nous devons connaitre ta version des faits Cylia, sur ce qui c'est dérouler avec Agatio, devant le parvis de la cathédrale. »

Et c'est ainsi que je racontais mes rêves jusqu'à l'incendie, le rendez-vous, ma mère disparu, qui est aux mains d'Agatio. Une fois mon récit finit, un temps de silence passa.

« Nous savions que Jared était mort. Il était chargé de la protection de ta mère et toi, et son décès vous a rendus vulnérables. Nous avions cependant envoyé Piers afin de l'aider dans sa tache. Il aurait dû directement t'emmener jusqu'à nous logiquement. Je ne comprends pas tout… Ivan, appelle-le.

-Je crois qu'il est déjà là Vlad. Fit-il en tendant une main vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un Piers surprit, dans une position qui en disait long sur l'activité qu'il pratiquait avant qu'Ivan n'ouvre la porte.

-Alors mon gars, on écoute aux portes ? fit Garet. Fait gaffe ou je lâche ta petite amie sur toi. Je sais très bien a quelle point elle désire te déchiqueter.

-C'est pas marrant Garet. L'arrêta Sofia. Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà assez embarrassé. Et Cylia l'est tout autant.

-Hm, Hm. Je vous signale que je peux vous entendre. Je suis présente moi aussi. Dis-je, tout en m'efforçant de cacher ma gêne.

-Je crois que tu sais qu'il faut qu'on s'explique tout les deux mon garçon. Interrompit Vlad. Il faut d'abord que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramener tout de suite après l'incendie.

-Bon, ben, j'espère que tu vas m'écouter maintenant Cylia, car cela te concerne aussi. Tu te souviens quand je suis arrivé dans ton école ? J'étais en cours de formation. On était en CM2, si je me souviens bien. Jared était un ami de mon père et l'on m'a envoyé moi afin de l'aider à te surveiller. Etant donné mon âge, c'était le moyen le plus discret de te surveiller. Quelques mois après, je crois que c'était pour la rentrée au collège, ta mère est venu me voir, et m'as fait promettre de ne pas te mêler à tout ce qui touchait à la psynergie. Quand ta mère a été capturée, je n'ai pas su quoi faire, alors j'ai continué à te cacher ce monde. Même quand tu as découvert tes pouvoirs par hasard, j'ai hésité à tout t'avouer. Je ne voulais pas rompre le serment que j'ai fait donc je ne l'ai pas emmené, et j'ai voulu la protéger moi-même.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que cela impliquait ? Agatio aurait pu la tuer ou la kidnapper. Mais ce que je trouve assez bizarre, c'est qu'Agatio ce soit déplacer en personne pour aller la capturer. Bref, nous comprenons ton geste, mais nous sanctionnons le faite que tu ne nous ais pas parler de cette promesse plus tôt. Cela aurait pu être encore plus désastreux. En attendant, Ivan, Sofia, allez voir si vous pouvez dénicher des infos qui pourrait nous permettre de comprendre pourquoi Agatio était là cette nuit la. Garet, raccompagne Cylia, et donne lui une chambre. Quant à toi Piers, tu va rester avec moi. Tu a encore des choses à me dire. »

Le colosse roux ouvrit la porte, et me fit signe de le suivre, tandis que Vlad refermait la porte derrière nous. Les couloirs s'étaient remplis de monde, durant le temps de la conversation. Parmi ce monde, il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents. Certains flottaient, ce qui faisait intervenir des adultes, qui leur demandait de redescendre, d'autres s'amusaient à faire pousser quelques herbes par ci par la. Bref, cela ressemblait un peu à un campus de lycée ou d'université, sauf que les personnes qui fréquentaient ce campus maitrisaient des pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, même les élèves s'écartaient au passage de mon guide.

Garet se dirigea vers une aile plus calme. Sur un couloir assez long, s'étendait plusieurs portes. Nous parcourûmes une bonne partie du couloir, jusqu'à ce que le géant s'arrête devant l'une des portes. Il sortit un trousseau de clés et me le donna.

« Voila ta chambre. » me dit-il.

Et il repartit sur ses pas. Je continuais de scruter le couloir, mais seul le bruit de conversations et de rire me revenait. J'ouvris la porte avec les clés qu'il m'avait données. Une fois à l'intérieur, je verrouillais ma porte, et je m'écroulai sur mon lit. La chambre était assez grande, avec des murs blancs, ou se détachait des traces de scotchs, un bureau avec un tableau blanc au dessus, et une petite salle de bain. Près du lit, il y avait une table de chevet et un placard. Une fenêtre donnait sur des jardins, où trônaient quelques fontaines qui ne devaient plus être alimentées. Bon, j'ai connu mieux, mais c'est déjà ça. Par contre, je n'avais que les affaires que Piers avait dû m'apporter à l'infirmerie, et ça, c'est un problème assez gênant. A moins que… j'ouvris le placard, et je découvris toutes les affaires qu'il m'avait acheté après l'incendie. Au moins, il était loyal, et j'allais pouvoir être à mon aise.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. En ouvrant, je découvris un garçon assez vieux, bien que sa taille ne le desserve pas vraiment. Je veux dire que son visage était celui de quelqu'un qui avait la vingtaine, mais sa taille le faisait facilement passer pour quelqu'un de quinze ans.

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle. Garet m'a demandé de te faire visiter le QG. Suis-moi. »

Il me prit par les épaules, comme une vieille connaissance, et nous commencions à avancer. Je repoussais quand même son bras.

Durant toute notre visite, il m'expliqua le fonctionnement de chaque salle, les horaires des repas, le rôle de chaque adulte…

« Voila le réfectoire. Ils servent le repas à 19h. Sinon pour le p'tit déj', ils servent de 7h a 8h. Je te conseille d'ailleurs de pas trainer, si tu veux avoir quelque chose à manger. Les profs et les mystiques gradés se placent là bas, mais nous nous avons le reste de la salle, mais généralement, si tu mange en groupe, il faudra vous dépêcher. Les places sont vîtes prises.

Ici, il y a les salles de classes. Tu as reçu ton emploi du temps ? Il faudrait demander à Thélos. Nous commençons à 8h10 et nous finissons en général à 17h. Nous étudions comme tout le monde, mais nous avons en plus des cours de psynergie, et d'escrime. Garet est notre professeur, et c'est le meilleur épéiste que je puisse connaitre. Par contre, fait gaffe à lui, si tu tombes face a lui lors des entrainements. Il a tendance a se laissait emporter par les combats.

Là, c'est l'infirmerie. (Oui, t'inquiète pas, je connais). C'est Sofia qui se charge des urgences.

Ici, c'est ce que nous appelons l'arène. C'est ici que nous nous entrainons à combattre, et à utiliser notre psynergie.

Ce que tu peux voir dehors, c'est les jardins. Il ne faut pas que tu aille dans la partie est, car c'est là que nous faisons pousser nos herbes médicinales. Nous ne devons en aucun cas les abimer, j'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi. Certaines sont très rares, et d'autres ne peuvent plus se trouver qu'ici. »

Après cette visite, il me raccompagna vers ma chambre, tout en continuant de me submerger de conseils et d'astuces.

« Bon ba voila. Tu sauras t'y retrouver ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. C'est assez grand, mais je saurais me débrouiller.

-Après, si tu te perds, demande à quelqu'un. T'inquiète pas, l'ambiance est très bonne ici. Enfin je crois. »

Et il me laissa seule devant ma porte. Mais il se ravisa, et se retourna.

« Et au faite, c'est quoi ton nom la nouvelle.

-Cylia, et toi ?

-Patrick. A plus

-A plus »

Il partit pour de bon. J'ouvris la porte, et je vis une pile de livre, de classeur et de bloc-notes. Une petite note était posée dessus :

« Désolé pour tout. Me pardonneras-tu ? Piers

P.S voila ton matériel de cours. Il faudra que tu aille voir Thélos après manger. On se voit ce soir ? »

Je froissais le post-it, et m'assaillais à mon bureau. Je regardais un peu tout ce que j'avais. Bon, je croyais un moment que mon installation ici n'était que temporaire, mais finalement, je crois que l'on veut que je reste ici. Cependant, quelque chose m'occupait l'esprit. Quelque chose que Piers avait dit tout a l'heure. Ma mère lui avait fait promettre de ne rien me dire. Qu'il ne devait pas faire me laisser aller vers ce monde là. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je risquais ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport quelconque avec mon père ? Une chose était sure, c'était que, veut ou veut pas, le destin avait voulu que je m'intègre a cet univers. Il fallait maintenant faire avec. Cependant, j'étais toujours déçue par Piers. On avait promis que l'on devait tout se dire. Absolument tout.

« Et toi ? Tu lui as bien caché que tu devais aller à un rendez-vous. Toi aussi ta pas été franche ma vieille. En plus c'était imprudent de ta part. T'imagine, s'il t'avait buté ? » Fit une petite voix au fond de moi.

Oui, bon d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai mentit si ouvertement. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il avait promis. Mais merde quoi. Il aurait au moins pu me dire qu'il l'avait promis à ma mère.

« Et Garet ? Ah ! Là aussi tu lui a mentit. »

Oui, mais moi, c'était déjà moins essentiel que lui.

« Tu veux rire, il le connaissait. Tu a bien vu son regard à ce moment. Il était inquiet. Si tu avais dit la vérité, il aurait probablement dit que c'est une promesse, abrutie. »

Peut-être, peut-être… Je lui devais probablement la vie, mais j'étais encore furieuse contre lui. Après toute ces années qu'il avait passé près de moi, à me supporter, à me consoler, à me chouchouter, que mon meilleur ami n'était qu'un menteur.

« M'en fout car toi aussi. »

La ferme ! Il avait passé plus longtemps que moi à me cacher des choses. Certes, il avait ses raisons, mais je lui en voulais énormément.

« Donc, cela veut dire que tu vas pas le rejoindre ce soir ? »

Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu.

« Dépêche toi alors, car je crois que ton horloge interne crois qu'il est bientôt 19h »

C'est vrai, je commençais à avoir faim. Mais fallait il que je pardonne a Piers ? C'était la seule personne que je connaissais ici. Oh et puis tant pis ! Je peux me faire d'autres amis de toute façon.

« Tel qu'on se connait moi et moi, je ne me ferais pas autant confiance. »

La ferme j'ai dit ! Tu n'es qu'une voix dans mon esprit ! Tu m'obéis un point c'est tout.

Bref, après un long moment de réflexion, je décidais de me diriger vers le réfectoire. Un brouhaha assez imposant commença à se faire entendre au fur et a mesure que je progressais dans les couloirs, tout en essayant de me souvenir des conseils de Patrick. Arrivée devant la salle, quelqu'un m'appela dans la file d'attente. C'était mon petit guide, entouré de ce que je pensais être son groupe d'amis. Je le rejoignis, grugeant au passage un bon nombre de personnes.

« Voila, je vous présente Cylia, c'est la nouvelle. »

Il se tourna vers moi

« Pas trop perdus dans les couloirs ?

-C'est pas dans les couloirs que je suis perdue…

-Ouais, je comprends. Ça m'a fait le même effet quand mes parents m'ont emmené ici pour la première fois. Dit toi que j'ai découvert que je maitrisais la terre, le jour ou je me suis amusé à pourrir le jardin de ma voisine. Qu'est ce que je me suis marré. Elle disait que j'étais Satan en personne. Un jour, j'avais même bloqué la porte de cette vielle chouette avec de ronces. Finalement, elle a finis à l'asile, et j'ai échouée ici à l'âge de 11 ans.

-Wow. C'est assez jeune tout ça.

-Attend, quand nous serons installé, je te présenterais tout le monde. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, (et quelques tours de salle afin de trouver assez de place pour nous) nous étions en train de manger. Il y avait Roxanne, une petite blonde assez calme et discrète, mystique de l'eau, Tiphaine, que tout le monde surnommait Mo, une brune assez énergique, mystique du feu, Jocelyn, un solide gaillard, Bastien, pareil que Jocelyn, et tout deux mystique de la terre, Guillaume, qui était un peu le geek de la bande, mystique de l'air, Suzanne, une brune amatrice d'art, mystique de l'air, Pauline, la grande gueule brune du groupe, mystique du feu Sébastien, un grand blond, musicien, et passionné d'automobile, mystique du feu et Julien, un judoka, supporter du PSG, amateur de rap, et mystique de la terre. Bref notre groupe était assez nombreux. Bizarrement, nous avions commencé à parler de moi, de ma première journée, mais nous avons fini le repas en discutant de la meilleure manière de faire une nuit blanche. N'allez pas chercher pourquoi, je ne saurais pas vous répondre. Bref, autant dire qu'en quelques instants, j'avais oublié le présent, et je me sentais presque intégrée. Pourquoi presque ? Tout simplement parce que je ne les connaissais pas assez. Bien souvent, je me sentais lésée à certaines références, alors que tout le monde se marrait. Pendant un moment, je vis une chevelure bleue dépasser de la foule. Le propriétaire de ces cheveux n'était autre que Piers, qui me jeta un regard peiné, quand il me vit parmi eux. Je le perdis de vue pendant quelques instants, puis je me replongeai dans la conversation passionnante, comme quoi le café au lait permettait de se tenir plus longtemps éveillé que le capuccino, et autre connerie du genre, histoire de se marrer. Un raclement de chaise a coté de moi, l'arrêt soudain de la conversation, et le regard de mes « camarades » tournés vers moi, ou plus exactement, vers celui qui s'était assis a coté de moi, me fit tourner la tête. Le centre de toute cette attention n'était autre que Piers.

« Hey mec, Tu traine pas avec Hugo et tout ça d'habitude ? Ch'ais pas si c'est le faite de rester longtemps hors du QG ou quoi, mais je crois que tu commence à perdre la mémoire.

-Désolé, mais je crois que Cylia et moi nous nous connaissons depuis un bout de temps.

-Ah bon et depuis quand ? » Fit je, toute fière de lui montrer que savais mentir moi aussi. Sous son regard déçu, je voulus rattraper ce que j'avais dit.

« Je m'en vais dans ce cas… »

C'est avec un regard honteux que je le vit se lever, et rejoindre une table avec une autre bande de gars, qui l'accueillir avec plus d'enthousiasme que nous.

Et la conversation repris de plus belle. Je m'en voulais a mort, car a cause de mon orgueil et de ma colère, je venais probablement de briser tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble depuis que nous nous connaissions.

« … Chez Thélos ? Cylia ? Cylia ? Oh ! Tu réponds ?

-Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Pauline te demandais si tu étais allée voir Thélos pour ton emplois du temps. M'expliqua Bastien

-Non, j'avais prévu d'aller le voir après avoir mangé.

-Ah ba ça change tout. Qui veut l'accompagner ? »

Et tout le groupe, sauf Julien, Roxanne et Guillaume qui étaient en train de se marrer, leva la main.

« Bon, voila. Et vous trois ? lança Pauline

-Quoi ? Répliqua Roxanne qui venait de récupérer son souffle

-Rien, continue de rire. Nan, sérieusement, vous venez accompagner Cylia chez Thélos ?

-Désolé, mais j'ai un devoir d'info à rendre demain et je l'ai même pas commencé. Fit Guillaume.

-Je viens avec vous

-Et moi aussi.

-Voila qui conclut l'affaire. Tout le monde à finis de manger ? »

Bref, c'est comme ça que nous avons traversé le QG en quête de Thélos, en foutant à moitié le bordel. Surtout Suzanne, qui s'amusait à flotter, et a décoiffer Mo, ce qui lui faisait piquer des crises, et nous faisant bien marrer. Bon nombre de personnes se retournaient sur notre passage, en nous disant de nous calmer, mais sans que personne n'obéisse plus de cinq secondes.

Malheureusement, Thélos n'était pas présent dans son bureau, alors que nous arrivions au « secrétariat ». Nous dûmes attendre quelques minutes (au plus grand malheur des personnes travaillant encore a cette heure ci). Finalement, ce fut une prof qui, excédée par le bruit, était venus prendre dans le bureau de Thélos. Apparemment, il s'occupait de la partie « scolaire » du QG.

Nous nous sommes posés dans la salle de repos, afin de pouvoir enfin connaitre ce que j'allais étudier. Super, voila le retour de l'histoire-Géo. Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas eu cette matière ? Au moins depuis le lycée.

« Hey, regarde moi ça, tu vas te retrouver avec moi, Seb et Guillaume. Fit Pauline.

-ça veut dire que ta journée de jeudi est cool ! Et moi qui finis toujours a 18h… se plaignit Julien

-Oh, Hé. Ça va toi. Je te signale que tu termine pas toujours à 18h. Qui finit avant moi le mardi ? fit Patrick

-C'est vrai

-T'as tes livres au moins ? demanda Sébastien

-Yep.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a un peu de taffe à faire pour demain, donc on se grouille de rentrer. »

Finalement, je pense que je n'aurais pas grand mal a m'intégrer ici. En fait, il me manquait juste un peu de musique, ma guitare, et un ordi, et je pouvais être parfaitement à mon aise. Nous nous sommes sépares devant nos chambres respectives, en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

Arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre, je remarquais tout de suite quelque chose de bizarre. Tout d'abord, la porte n'était plus verrouillée à clé, et quelqu'un grattait un morceau de guitare à l'intérieur. Je reconnaissais assez bien le style de musique, et le bruit de la guitare, pour savoir qui avait pénétré a mon insu à l'intérieur. Furieuse, je défonçais à moitié la porte, ce qui surprit Piers.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Je t'ais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

-Attend Cylia. Écoute-moi. Fit-il gravement. Je ne partirais pas de cette chambre avant que je ne me sois expliqué.

-Non ! Tu sors ! Fis-je en essayant de lui prendre le bras violemment.

-Non. » Et il bloqua ma main, me fit une clé de bras, et mis sa main sur la bouche, afin que je ne cris pas.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, et tu ne vas rien faire. Juste écouter. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Tu saisis ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais te libérer. Tu ne tente rien. Voilà. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à Vlad ? Bref, c'était la version simplifiée. Ce que je vais te dire, il n'y a que ta mère et moi qui le savons. C'est l'une des principales raisons qui m'ont fait promettre de te cacher la Psynergie. Sais-tu qui sont Salamandar et Pheonixia ?

-Les deux personnes qui ont réussis à trouver les phares, et qui ont réussis à ouvrir une brèche dedans, ce qui a contaminer des humains normaux, et leur a donné des pouvoirs psynergiques. Sofia m'a raconter brièvement ce qui c'était passé.

-Bien. Ton père était un descendant direct de Salamandar. Ce n'est pas comme les autres, qui se font appeler comme ça, car ils essayent de trouver les phares, et suivent les mêmes dessins que ces grands opposants. Je te parle d'un véritable descendant du duo. Cela voulait dire qu'il maitrisait le feu, certes, mais aussi qu'il savait où les phares étaient cachés. La connaissance de l'emplacement de ces phares est dangereuse, mais elle est transmise génétiquement depuis des générations. Oui Cylia. Tu as bien compris. Inconsciemment, tu sais où sont les phares, toi aussi. C'est pour cela que ton père a disparu, et qu'Agatio a tenté de te kidnapper. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, et il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te récupérer. Ta mère ne m'a pas dit comment, ni quand, mais ton père est partit afin de sécuriser ces informations. Personne ne sait où il est, certains pensent même qu'il est mort. Cependant tu n'as pas hérité de la capacité à maitriser le feu, donc je crois qu'il reste un espoir de le retrouver vivant. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. Souvient toi juste d'une seule chose : personne ne doit savoir qui tu es vraiment. Vlad risquerait de te retenir à vie ici, s'il savait, ou pire, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il te tuerait. Bonne nuit Cylia. Et surtout, ne me remercie pas de ce que je t'ais apporté, c'est tout naturel. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu reste ma meilleure amie. »

Et il sortit de ma chambre.

WHAT ?! #Cylia a planté. Voulez vous la redémarrer ?#

Attend, attend. Faut que je m'allonge là. Là, c'est mieux.

WHAT ?!

L'enjeu de ce mensonge est bien plus important que je ne le pensais ?! Merde, quelle conne je fais. Mais comment j'aurais pu le savoir d'abord ?! Soyons logique, si on me dit rien, je peux pas savoir ! Merde… Me dites pas que je viens de bousiller une longue amitié juste parce qu'on me protégeait mais que l'on me mentait a ce propos. Merde… Bon, en attendant, faut que je te pardonne Piers. Quelle conne… j'étais orgueilleuse, et furieuse en même temps, c'est un peu logique que je ne comprenne pas.

« Attend, tu donne des excuses pour Justifier tes actes ? »

Toi je t'ais pas causer, alors rentre chez toi

« Ok, ok, mais faut pas t'énerver pour ça. »

Merde… j'ai tout gâché…

Inconsciemment, je grattais les cordes d'une guitare a coté de moi. Une Guitare ? Je me relevais en sursaut, et vis une réplique de celle que j'avais perdue durant l'incendie. Ma bonne vieille Fender, avec son ampli Mustang V2. Je n'en revenais pas. Après ce que j'avais fait subir a mon (Meilleur ? l'était il encore ?) ami, il avait réussis à trouver me trouver une guitare électrique ? Putain, je ne suis qu'une conne. Je regrettais vraiment ce que je lui avais fait subir ces derniers jours. Je commençais à jouer la rythmique de Hooked de Seksun8. Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je m'en veux Piers. Je commençais à sangloter doucement, repensant à tout ce que j'avais probablement perdu.

Finalement, ce fut la fatigue, et le poids de ces révélations qui m'emportèrent dans une profonde torpeur.

Derrière la porte, un homme à la chevelure bleue écoutait les sanglots. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur son visage, et il s'en retourna à sa chambre.

 **Voila qui clôt ce chapitre. Je pense que je vais publier un chapitre chaque jeudi, car c'est le jour ou je n'ai quasiment pas de cours, et que c'est aussi le jour ou je finis les chapitres. Sur ce, a la semaine prochaine.**

 **P.S, Allez écouter Seksun8, c'est un assez bon groupe de métal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour a tous, voila un autre chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chap V**

« _Te voila enfin ! »_

 _Je regardais une scène de bataille qui se déroulait au contrebas de la falaise. Je reconnaissais Garet, Vlad, Sofia et Ivan. Une main me saisit mon épaule._

 _« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Tant que notre diversion tient._

 _-Laisses moi Pheonixia. M'entendis-je prononcer avec une voix masculine. Nos adversaires sont puissants certes, mais je crois fermement qu'ils peuvent être vaincus. Je dois voir leur défaite._

 _-Non. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Ils sont bien plus puissants que nous. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre but. Le moment est venu de redonner à l'humanité ce qui lui revient._

 _-Le temps est venu, tu as raison. Allons-y. S'ils doivent mourir, ils mourront, que ce soit sous mes yeux ou non ! »_

 _Je me retournais pour voir une jeune femme blonde à la peau légèrement rouge. Derrière elle se tenait un phare colossal. Une voix lointaine en moi me soufflait que c'était un des phares élémentaires. Sur les portes immenses, faites en chêne massif, je reconnus un symbole inconnu. Une flamme enroulée. Le symbole du feu. Je levais mes bras, pour m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient bleus. Une boule de feu jaillit de mes mains, et s'écrasa sur les portes. Qui résistèrent a ma plus grande surprise._

 _« Tout seul, tu n'es pas assez fort. Viens Salamandar. Combinons nos forces. »_

 _A la mention de ce nom, je sus tout de suite ce que je faisais la. Nous allions fracturer le Phare qui libérera la psynergie. Celle qui contaminera par la suite une partie de l'humanité._

 _Mon ancêtre posa ses mains sur celle de Pheonixia, et un rayon jaillit de ses porte résista douloureusement quelques secondes, puis céda. Je sentis une vague de fatigue me traverser le corps. Je regardais derrière moi pour distinguer les silhouettes des Gardiens arriver vers nous._

 _« Entrons ! Ils arrivent ! »_

 _Je pressais le pas, ignorant la fatigue qui irradiait de mes muscles. Je découvris un hall immense, très peu éclairé. Devant nous se dressait trois portes. Pheonixia décida d'emprunter celle du milieu, et mon ancêtre lui emboita le pas. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, la chaleur augmentait. Au bout d'un moment, je vis apparaitre une lueur plus vive que celle que nous avions pour l'instant. Je m'aperçus avec horreur que la source de cette lueur n'était autre que de la lave. Pourtant, mon hôte ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Même lorsqu'il fallut faire du parkour au dessus d'un puits de lave. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce très éclairée. Une tête de dragon Immense surplombait la salle, et sur les murs à coté de lui, était gravé des symboles étranges, qui irradiaient d'une lumière glauque._

 _Une voix familière fit retourner Salamandar._

 _« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! fit un Vlad trempé de sueur et de sang._

 _-Peut-être, mais pas sans avoir réalisé ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ». Fis-je._

 _Je me retournais vers Pheonixia, et posa mes mains sur les siennes. Des étincelles de psynergie crépitèrent._

 _« Prête ? FUSION ! »_

 _Je ne sentis plus mon corps, et une sensation de flottement me donna la nausée pendant un moment. Je sentis le corps s'étirer et ne faire plus qu'un avec celui de sa partenaire. Je sentis une violente secousse quand je repris conscience de mon corps. J'étais vingt fois plus haute qu'avant ce qui de se passer. Derrière moi, la tête du dragon explosa, libérant un flux d'énergie qui m'enivra. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec le duo, mais lui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ma présence parasite dans ce… qu'est ce que j'étais maintenant ? Un souffle de feu jaillit de la ou devait se trouver ma bouche. Un mot me parvint à l'esprit. Dragon. C'était la forme dans laquelle Salamandar et Pheonixia avait fusionné. Un immense dragon a deux têtes._

 _Les flammes furent arrêtées par un bouclier aquatique, à ma grande déception. Le sentiment de puissance que j'éprouvais en ce moment me coupait de tout raisonnement logique et raisonnable. A mes yeux, Les quatre gardiens étaient devenus des gêneurs que je pouvais détruire facilement. Je sentis l'esprit de Pheonixia mêler sa psynergie à celle de l'esprit de Salamandar. Mon esprit n'était plus qu'un amas de folie destructrice. Le dragon lança une Déflagration surpuissante, mais quelque chose le bloqua dans son élan._

 _Une deuxième vague d'énergie me fit perdre la conscience._

 _Je revins à moi dans un autre endroit. Un homme barbu se tenait face à moi. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminé et la neige tombait fortement dehors. Je le voyais tenir une photo entre ses mains, en la regardant mélancoliquement. Je m'approchais, et je vis une jeune femme, tenant deux bébés dans ses bras. Ils posaient devant un arbre, dans une forêt. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je reconnus la femme. C'était ma mère, et elle devait me tenir dans ses bras. Mais qui était l'autre bébé ? En tout cas,_ _l'homme que j'avais devant moi ne pouvait être que mon père, j'en étais certaine. Je voulus le serrer dans mes bras, mais un flottement m'emporta loin de lui._

« Cylia ! Mais tu vas te réveiller ?! »

Une poigne assez forte me secouait. C'était Pauline qui essayait tant bien que mal de me réveiller.

S'apercevant que j'avais ouvert les yeux, elle leva les siens vers le ciel, et soupira :

« Ba enfin ! Il est déjà assez tard, ça m'étonnerait que t'ais le temps de manger ! Dépêche-toi et habille-toi ! » Fit elle en me jetant un jean, des sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt au visage.

La colère de m'être fait réveillée au mauvais moment passa assez vite sous la chaleur rassurante de la douche. Le temps que je me change, et la sonnerie retentit. Je sortis précipitamment et bouscula la fille brune, qui m'emboita le pas.

Nous dûmes courir pour réussir à être à l'heure. Nous commencions avec un entrainement à la psynergie. Ivan nous faisais exceptionnellement cours lui-même.

« Bonjour a tous. Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, alors je voudrais vous demander de l'aider à rattraper le retard qu'elle aura durant les prochaines semaines. Cylia, lève-toi. Ici, nous allons t'apprendre à utiliser la psynergie et à la manier avec aisance. Voyons, voir, y a-t-il des absents aujourd'hui ? »

La porte de l'arène claqua au même moment. Un Piers essoufflé entra dans la salle.

« Maintenant non. Puisque tu te porte volontaire Piers, tu va tout de suite me faire l'honneur de faire une démonstration de Frima a Cylia.

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Ne discute pas. »

Mon ami se mit au centre de la pièce, et lança un jet d'eau qui se congela au contact de la cible qui se tenait au fond de la pièce.

« Bien, Maintenant, tu vas lui apprendre à faire de même. Les mystiques de l'air, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer comment vous transporter dans une réalité parallèle, afin de voir au delà de l'apparence des choses. Les mystiques de feu, continuez à lancer des langues de feu, les mystiques de terre, continuez à projeter des stalactites, et vous, mystiques de l'eau, peaufinez vos prières majeurs, et je viendrais vous expliquer comment lancer des icebergs d'or. »

A la suite de ces paroles, le groupe se dispersa. Piers m'emporta dans un coin a part, et me montra une cible. Il relança un jet d'eau, qui gela en atteignant encore la cible, puis, il décomposa son mouvement, afin que je comprenne le fonctionnement de ce sort. Il me laissait ensuite tenter de faire de même. Pas une fois je ne réussis à faire jaillir un simple jet d'eau, ni même a geler quoique ce soit. A la vue de mon abattement, il me fit assoir, et me dit :

« Je crois que, tu ne vois pas la psynergie qui est en toi. Ferme les yeux, détend toi, et concentre toi sur toi. Tu vas me dire ce que tu vois. »

Je l'écoutai, et me plongea au plus profond de moi. Petit a petit, le bruit extérieur diminua, et je commençais a n'entre que les battements de mon cœur. Je ne voyais rien, tout était noir. Quoique non, un mince filet de lumière filtrait de quelque part. Étais-je encore dans mon corps ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Probablement dans mon esprit. Tel un papillon attiré par une lampe, je me dirigeais vers la source de cette lumière. Un flot d'énergie bleue circulait devant moi. Cependant, il semblait être mêlé à une sorte de flux d'énergie sombre. Je m'approchais de plus en plus, afin d'en savoir plus, Mais quand je passai ma main a travers le flux, je me déconnectai totalement de ce monde, et je revins dans le monde réel.

Piers était encore en train de me me leva, retenta encore une fois, mais j'essuyais un nouvel échec

« Il ne faut pas que tu te contente de ressentir cette énergie, il faut que tu la plie à ta volonté. C'est un peu dur au début, mais je pense que tu peux y arriver. Regarde. »

Il relança un nouveau frima, tout en m'expliquant comment il s'y prenait. Je me concentrai sur moi, et je me forçais à saisir le flux d'énergie sans me laisser déconnecter de ce monde intérieur.

Je finis enfin à lancer un jet d'eau convenable, mais j'avais encore du chemin à faire. Finalement, le cours se finit assez vite.

Je sortais de l'arène quand Ivan me rattrapa.

« Je t'ais vu tout a l'heure. Tu as assez bien compris le fonctionnement de la psynergie. Cependant, il te manque l'entrainement qu'ont nos élèves. Rien de grave, mais il faudra que tu rattrape ce retard rapidement. Je te propose de passer à l'arène vers vingt heures trente ce soir. Quand dis-tu ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. J'accepte.

-Donc rendez-vous a l'arène ce soir. »

Il repartit tranquillement vers le centre du QG.

Je rattrapais rapidement Pauline, Guillaume et Sébastien. Le cours de physique fut assez ennuyeux, du faite que j'avais déjà vu les notions, grâce a ma licence de Physique. Ce n'était rien que du rappel. La fin du cours sonna comme une libération, et je me préparai psychologiquement à retrouver l'histoire-géo. A ma grosse surprise, le cours était plus centré sur l'histoire avec un rapport a la psynergie (J'ai vu que Néron étais en faite un mystique du feu, et que Auguste lui était un mystique de terre). C'était un dépaysement total, mais je m'en accommodais bien. D'ailleurs, même la classe avait l'air de m'avoir à peu près acceptée, bien que certaines filles m'en veuillent d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec Piers ce matin. A ce que je voyais, il était très populaire. Au moins, ça ne devait pas le changer d'avant. Cette réflexion me fit repenser à ma vie d'avant. Tout cela me semblait bien loin, j'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qui avait fait ou non partit de ma vie antérieure. Tout c'était enchainé si vite… La sonnerie retentit, ce qui signait la fin des cours de la matinée. Nous retrouvâmes le reste du groupe, et nous partîmes manger. Comme la dernière fois la conversation dériva très loin du sujet de départ, et je ne comprenais pas encore toutes les allusions faites au cours du repas.

A la fin du repas, je décidais de repartir dans ma chambre, vu qu'il me restait encore une heure à passer. Finalement, je tuais le temps avec ma guitare, en jouant The thin line between love and hate d'Iron Maiden, ou Back in black d'AC-DC, ou bien même Maybe I'm in love de Zack Linton. Ce fut Sébastien qui interrompit ma pause musicale, en surgissant à l'improviste.

« C'est toi qui jouais ?

-A ton avis ?

-Question idiote. Et tu as réussi à te procurer une guitare comment ?

-En faite, c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a apportée.

-Tu sais en jouer depuis combien de temps ?

-Probablement depuis 3-4 ans. Mais je joue toujours seule habituellement.

-ça va, tu gère pas mal quand même.

-Je crois que je dois prendre cela come un compliment. Et qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-Ba en faite, j'ai entendu de la musique, alors je suis entré. Y a pas de mal j'espère ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Je ne faisais que reprendre mes habitudes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je n'ai pas touché à une guitare sérieusement, alors je suis en train de retrouver mes bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-ça va sinon ? Tu t'intègres bien ?

-ça pourrait être pire. Dis-moi, Piers a beaucoup de succès ici ? C'est juste qu'il me semble que quelques filles m'envient d'avoir passé un moment avec lui.

-C'est juste qu'il est canon, et qu'il n'a pas encore eu de petite amie connue à ce jour. Du coup, une grande partie de la gente féminine, si je puis dire, espère devenir la première à sortir avec lui. (Pas de chance de ce coté la, j'ai été la première et la seule a ma connaissance). Et toi, tu le trouve comment ?

-Plutôt sympa, mais je suis mieux seule pour l'instant. Mais ouais, c'est un bon parti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-On dirait quand même qu'il te connaît assez bien. Soit je me trompe, soit tu nous cache des choses.

-Non, non. Fis-je innocemment. Je le connais juste de loin.

-Mouais. Je ne suis pas très convaincu.

-je t'assure que je ne le connais pas.

-Et sinon, qui t'as apporté ta guitare ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est hier, je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, la porte était déjà ouverte, et il y avait la guitare et tout le bazar de ce coté.

-En parlant de guitare, j'en fais moi aussi. J'ai une Stratocoaster.

-C'est cool, on pourrait jouer ensemble !

-Ouais mais tu joues quoi comme groupe ?

-Plein de groupe, du genre Iron Maiden, AC-DC, Green Day ou Aerosmith. Et toi ?

-Je préfère Amon Armath ou Arch Enemy, mais j'écoute aussi beaucoup de rock et de métal.

-Je suis pas trop Death-Metal, mais on pourrait quand même faire un truc ensemble. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Ben je taffe, mais je peux réserver une ou deux heures si tu veux. On pourrait se voir vers 20h30 ?

-Non, je dois rattraper le retard que j'ai pris, et à 20h30, je dois retourner dans l'arène avec Ivan.

-Bon, on voit ça pour une prochaine fois alors ?

-Bien sur. Il est quelle heure ?

-Oh merde ! On va être en retard ! »

Encore ?! Mais j'en ais marre. Je dois encore courir ! Ça n'arrêtera donc jamais ?

Bref, je dus encore une fois arriver en cours essoufflée.

L'après midi passa assez lentement. A partir de 15h, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrée plus de cinq minutes. C'est fou ce que le temps pouvait passer rapidement quand l'on ne s'ennuyait pas… Bref, ce fut un long, très long calvaire, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie qui signait la fin des cours ne sonne.

Comme un seul homme, la classe sortie de la salle de cours, pour aller se détendre a la cafèt'. Je retrouvais Pauline en compagnie de Seb et Guillaume, assis à une table. Je me posais assez lourdement sur une chaise. Guillaume sortit un jeu de cartes, et commença à distribuer les cartes.

« Tu sais faire une bataille Corse ? Me demanda t il.

-Un peu. Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on me réexplique un peu.

-Donc voila, tu as un paquet de cartes, et tu dois ramasser toutes les autres cartes. Tu vas tirer la première carte de ton paquet. Si quelqu'un a mis un six, par exemple, et que tu mets un autre six, tu dois frapper les cartes sur la table en premier. Si tu mets un quatre, tu tape aussi, car le total fait dix. Si quelqu'un met un dix, tu peux taper. Quand on met un valet, une dame, un roi ou un as, il faut que le prochain joueur pose plusieurs cartes. Si il n'a rien pour relancer, en clair, si il ne pose pas de cartes Valet ou autres, celui qui a poser la carte prend tout. Le Valet c'est une carte, la dame c'est deux, le roi trois, et l'as quatre. Tu joues ?

-Pourquoi pas. Mais celui qui me nique ma main, je lui broie tout les doigts. Fis-je en rigolant.

-On fait avec les sandwichs ? demanda Guillaume.

-Non, on va commencer par une partie simple pour que Cylia apprenne. Répondit Sébastien.

-Bon, c'est moi qui commence ! » Lança Pauline

Le temps que je maitrise les règles, et mon paquet avait fondu. Guillaume proposa une autre partie, et je ne m'en tira pas si mal, même si j'avais perdu. La troisième partie fut la bonne. Ma main était rougie par les coups de mes adversaires, qui n'y allaient pas de main morte, si je puis dire. La douleur était simplement gênante, mais le sentiment d'euphorie l'emporta rapidement sur tout le reste. En ce moment même, je me sentais comme chez moi, avec une bonne bande de potes.

Quand la réalité repris ses droits, il était déjà 17h50. Sébastien me proposa de passer dans sa chambre afin de jouer un peu. Finalement, nous fûmes vaincus par la difficulté de choisir un morceau que nous sachions jouer tout les deux. Tant pis, nous sommes partis en Impro totale. Sébastien faisait la rythmique, tandis que je m'occupais des solos.

Il était déjà assez tard quand le temps repris ses droit. Nous étions essoufflés par notre prestation. Je le remerciais de m'avoir invité de sa chambre. Je regardais l'heure sur sa montre. 20h15. La vache ! J'avais loupé l'heure du repas. Des murmures derrière sa porte m'interpellèrent.

Je traversai assez discrètement la chambre, et ouvrit violemment la porte. Il y avait tout notre groupe, et une quinzaine d'autres élèves. Ils sursautèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Ouah ! On a fait autant de bruit que ça ?

« Seb ? Je crois qu'on a de la visite.

-Ah oui. » Et il fit vriller sa guitare

Quelques applaudissements surgirent, après qu'ils se soient rétablis de la frayeur que je leur avais faite.

« C'est qu'on aurait du public, dit moi ? fit mon coéquipier

-C'est vrai que faites un peu trop de bruit quand même. Lança quelqu'un dans la foule, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

-C'est sympas ce que vous faites. Vous pourriez pas passer sur scène pour le bal de Noël ? fit une autre voix.

-Oui, mais il nous faudrait un bassiste, un batteur, et si possible un chanteur. » Dit Sébastien, avant que je ne puisse décliner l'offre.

Tais toi, moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire sur une scène ! Tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis.

Voyant le regard assassin que je lui lançais, il fit un une autre déclaration.

« Attendez, je dois d'abord mettre deux-trois trucs au clair avec Cylia. »

Il m'emporta dans sa chambre.

« Je peux te demander ce qu'il t'as pris ?

-Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir. J'ai bien vu ton état quand tu jouais. Tu semblais totalement épanouie, totalement libérée.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas monter sur scène.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas de ma faute, je suis comme ça.

-Arrête de te mentir. Je te vois arriver comme une montagne. Tu vas me dire que tu es trop timide, que tu ne joues pas si bien que ça, que tu vas te louper sur scène. C'est ce que je me dis en ce moment. Mais là, c'est parce que je réfléchis avec mon cerveau, pas avec mes tripes. C'est ce que tu dois toujours écouter en premier. Si tu réfléchis tout le temps avec ta tête, tu vas jamais arriver à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors recommence de zéros, et demande toi, « Est-ce que je veux monter sur scène, afin d'exercer ma passion ? ». Je foncerais sans hésiter

-Je… Je vais y réfléchir…

-Bon, je dis quoi à nos fans ?

-Demerde toi, c'est de ta faute »

Et je sortis de la chambre. La foule s'était considérablement réduite. Il ne restait plus que Pauline, Patrick, Roxanne et quelques autres gars.

Je courus à l'arène afin de recevoir l'entrainement que j'avais manqué.

Ce fut Sofia qui m'enseigna les bases de la Psynergie.

« Pour commencer, tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit. Ferme les yeux. Respire doucement. Ressens-tu la psynergie qui est en toi ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu vas essayer doucement de te glisser dans le courant de Psynergie. Ne te laisse pas emporter, tu dois le dompter. Fais en ton ami, mais jamais ton guide. Ressens-tu la Psynergie couler en toi ?

-…

-Je pense que oui. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Ou…i

-Maintenant, visualise ce que tu veux en sortir. Pour l'instant, contente-toi d'un simple jet d'eau. Tend ton bras, et imagine-toi en train de faire dévier le flot de psynergie vers ta main. »

Je suivis ses ordres, et un fin filet d'eau coula sur moi.

« Ce n'est pas encore cela, mais recommence, Visualise bien ta main. »

Je recommençais, ainsi un bon nombre de fois, jusqu'à enfin faire jaillir un grand jet d'eau.

« Parfait. Nous allons voir comment le Geler. Pour cela, Il ne suffit plus de visualiser ton corps, il faut que tu sentes la psynergie dans ce que tu viens de générer. Tu pourrais essayer sur un bac d'eau, mais ce serait trop simple, et cela nous ralentirais plus qu'autre chose. C'est maintenant qu'il faut que l'eau t'obéisse. N'imagine plus, ordonne. Il faut que tu la soumettes en l'obligeant à changer de forme. Il ne faut qu'il y ait que la volonté de glacer l'eau dans ton esprit. »

Il ne me fallut que peu d'essais pour réussir à lancer un frimas.

« Bon, Il te faut aussi rattraper les cours de combats. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'enseigner cela. »

Ivan rentra aussitôt dans la salle.

« C'est moi qui vais t'aider à maitriser une épée. Tu es du même gabarit que moi donc je suis le plus apte à t'apprendre le plus d'astuces de combats.

-Je vous laisse.

-A plus tard Sofia

-Au revoir Madame »

Ivan partit chercher quelque chose dans la réserve. Je restais ainsi seule pendant quelques minutes. Durant cette séance, quelque chose c'était éveillé en moi. Quelque chose de sauvage. Quelque chose d'ancien et d'indomptable. Je ne savais pas a quoi c'était du, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas naturel.

Ivan revint avec deux épées d'entrainement en bois. Il m'en tendit une, et garda l'autre.

« Tu as déjà pratiqué l'escrime ? »

Je secouais la tête

« C'est déjà ça de moins à te faire oublier. Tend ton épée. Voit la comme une extension de ton bras. Je vais t'apprendre quelques mouvements basiques, et nous verrons après quelques coups de mon invention. » Me fit il avec un sourire en coin.

Il me montra les bases, c'est-à-dire les coups droits, les estocs, les parades, me corrigeant quand mon mouvement laissait trop de failles a un assaillant, ou me montrant un moyen plus facile de toucher quelqu'un. Il finit finalement l'entrainement par un petit duel afin que je puisse apprendre à me servir en temps réel de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Nous commençâmes doucement, avec Ivan qui me laissait mes chances, en commettant quelques fautes, tout en me conseillant de ne pas les faires. Puis, il accéléra le rythme, me forçant à utiliser mes reflexes plus que ce que j'avais appris. Il ne me laissait que très peu d'ouvertures, tout en essayant de me mettre en difficulté. Je fus submergé de coups que je parais à chaque fois in extrémiste.

« C'est… Une situation… A laquelle… tu vas… devoir faire…face en combat… » Me dit il.

Je fus bientôt acculé contre un mur, esquivant et parant les coups de mon adversaire. Il força un peu plus dans ses coups, et rapidement je me retrouvais Incapable de contre attaquer.

La « Chose » se réveilla. Une présence qui prit rapidement possession de moi et de mon esprit. Cette chose que j'avais sentie plus tôt. Je vis une faille dans la posture d'Ivan. Mon épée bloqua encore un coup d'Ivan, et se faufila dans cette brèche. Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais… Toute puissante. J'enchainais des coups d'une rapidité incroyable, qui mirent Ivan dans une position plutôt désavantageuse. Ce n'était plus à moi de subir des assauts. Finalement, je le fis tomber très facilement, et il rendit les armes. La chose regagna l'endroit où elle se terrait en moi.

« Impressionnante démonstration de combat. Où as-tu appris tous cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si…

-Comme si quoi ?

-Non rien.

-Salamandar ?

-Quoi ?! Je… Non… je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Salamandar est mort.

-N'oublie pas que je peux lire dans les esprits. Partons dans les Jardins. »

Nous traversâmes les couloirs du QG, jusqu'aux jardins.

« Ici, nous sommes plus tranquille. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Allons, je t'écoute jeune fille. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas Vlad. Il n'en saura rien.

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Je ne souhaite pas lire dans tes pensées.

-Bon. Je crois que j'y suis obligée. Piers m'a appris que j'étais une descendante de Salamandar…

-Et Pheonixia.

-Bref, je sais où sont cachés les phares. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il m'a dit que intérieurement, je le savais. Et là, pendant le combat, quelque chose s'est passé. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Je connaissais tes aïeuls, pas tous, mais je sais depuis un bon moment qui tu es. Je l'ai senti durant notre première entrevue. Je connais ton secret depuis des lustres, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que tu a ressentit, c'est l'esprit de Pheonixia. C'est elle qui te permet de rester en vie. C'est elle qui t'as permit d'utiliser la psynergie lorsque ta maison était en feu, c'est elle que tu as ressentit quand nous nous sommes battus. Je voulais la faire ressurgir, afin de te montrer qui tu étais vraiment, et si tu savais ce que tu étais. Tu es à la fois une malédiction et une alliée de poids. Malheureusement, Vlad ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il ne voit en vous qu'un danger vivant. A tu vue une sombre psynergie lorsque tu recherchais la tienne en toi ? C'est celle de Pheonixia et Salamandar. Tu peux maitriser le feu, en plus de l'eau. Tes ancêtres ont tous essayé de camoufler cela, en épousant un mortel normal, ou un mystique de feu. Tu n'as pas cet avantage la. C'est pourquoi tu es encore plus puissante. Je vais devoir te laisser afin que tu puisses dormir. Je vais te donner un dernier conseil, cependant : ne laisse jamais Pheonixia prendre le contrôle total de ton esprit. Tu mettrais en danger beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde. Maintenant, file. »

J'avais appris trop de choses ces derniers temps. Mon, esprit menaçait de faire grève sous le poids de toutes ces révélations. Ça n'arrêtera donc jamais ?

C'est avec l'esprit embrumé que je me couchais. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir.

Au loin, une jeune femme ressentit dans son esprit une présence. Une présence qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des lustres. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle devait chercher à rejoindre son âme sœur.

 **Voila encore un chapitre de fait. Pour ceux qui ont joué aux deux premiers Golden Sun, vous reconnaitrez le boss final du premier et le hall du phare de mars du second. En faite, je cherche à garder une certaine cohérence avec le jeu, car il faut un mystique de Mars pour pouvoir grimper dans le phare, mais le pouvoir de téléportation appartenant aux mystiques de Jupiter, nous permettaient de grimper au sommet du phare. C'est pourquoi je les faits se battre dans le hall et non au sommet, comme dans le jeu. Sur ce, a la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de faire une ellipse assez longue, car n'ayant pas grand-chose à dire sur le QG, je vais faire avancer l'histoire. Je vais cependant résumer ce qui s'est passé durant les mois qui ont suivis, et il y aura probablement des chapitres ponctuels qui parleront des événements qui se sont passés durant l'ellipse. Sur ce, Bonne lecture.**

 _Chap VI_

Des mois avaient passé depuis que je m'étais faite à l'idée que je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma vie normale. Cependant, c'était loin d'être désagréable à vivre. Le temps avait fait son office, et la tristesse et l'incompréhension avaient fait place à une certaine routine.

Finalement, j'avais accepté de participer au bal de noël avec Seb et d'autres gars. Ce fut une grosse erreur de ma part, mais cela ne c'était pas si mal terminé, car grâce a cela, je me suis réconciliée pleinement avec Piers. Du coup, nous sommes ensembles, ce qui ne fait pas que des heureux. Surtout une bande de filles qui lui courraient après depuis un bon moment. La bande de pote avait finalement accepté mon petit ami, et nous étions encore plus soudés que jamais. Je continuais de jouer avec Seb, même s'il m'avait que nous referions un concert, qui cette fois si ne tournerait pas au cauchemar. Guillaume m'avait initié à d'autres jeux de cartes, et je me faisais toujours chier en physique. Mes notes de Maths étaient toujours aussi mauvaises, tout le contraire de l'histoire-géo, mais bon, j'avais l'habitude. Bref, la vie continuait.

J'avais réussis à rattraper entièrement mon retard au niveau de la psynergie et de l'escrime. Au faite, Ivan avait commencé à m'entrainer à utiliser la psynergie de feu, juste au cas où. L'esprit de Pheonixia n'était pas ressorti depuis qu'Ivan ne m'ait poussé à bout, mais je la sentais encore, toujours à l'affut. Ivan m'a aussi montré l'armurerie. C'était une pièce assez sombre, gardée par deux hommes. Sur un des murs s'entassaient des sabres, des rapières, et des épées. Sur le mur du fond, un amas de haches de batailles me faisait face a coté de bâtons d'enchantements. Adossé au dernier mur, une forge, deux enclumes et une pierre a affuté étaient placés. Il m'expliqua que chaque arme de cet endroit était enchantée et que lorsque tu maniais l'arme, parfois, elle poussais une sorte de cri, comme si elle était vivante, et utilisait la psynergie environnante afin de lancer un coup surpuissant. Il me faisait le tour de toutes les armes, et Pheonixia s'agita devant l'une d'elle. Je lui demandais si je pouvais l'essayer. C'était une rapière à la lame argenté, qui était finement ciselée avec des dessins de plantes, et le manche était en bois de Chêne, recouvert de cuir. La garde de l'arme représentait des branches en acier s'entremêlant. C'était une rapière elfique. Elle était étrangement bien équilibrée pour moi. J'en pris note mentalement, au cas où cela me serve.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce mois d'août, je venais d'avoir 18 ans. Dans le monde « normal », j'aurais du passer ma deuxième année de licence de physique, apprendre à conduire, et toutes ces choses que je ne pouvais pas faire, étant trop jeune. Ici, Tout le monde restait ici jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'autoriser à partir en mission, ou Jusqu'à ce que ses parents se souviennent qu'ils avaient un gamin. Mais bon, l'ambiance était géniale, c'était déjà ça.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés avec le groupe et Piers durant la soirée. Bizarrement, tout le repas fut calme. Pas un bruit ne filtrait de mes compagnons. Même mon petit ami ne disait rien. Quand nous sommes sortis de table, nous sommes tous allés dans nos chambres. Cependant, je ne pu m'empêcher de voir le regard complice de Piers a Pauline. Je sentais qu'on me cachait des choses, mais je ne préférais rien dire. Je me posais sur mon lit et m'assoupis. Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de mon Jean. C'était Piers qui me demandait de venir dans sa chambre. Un peu étonnée, je fermais la porte à clé, partie vers sa chambre. Arrivée là bas, je toquais à sa porte. Personne. Je lui envoyais un SMS assez vexée. Pas de réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il mijote ? Je m'en retournais dans ma chambre. Au moins, Il n'y avait personne qui avait pénétré chez moi. J'essayais d'allumer la lumière, mais l'ampoule devait être grillée. Je me retournais pour aller en chercher une autre, mais une main se plaqua sur mes yeux, tandis qu'une bouche m'embrassait.

« Mhhhiers, c'est pas drôle.

-Bon anniversaire mon chou. » Me dit il.

Et la lumière se ralluma. Suzanne était au plafond et revissais l'ampoule, et Patrick, Julien, Roxanne, Mo… bref tout le monde étaient présent dans ma chambre.

« Bon anniversaire Cylia ! » Crièrent ils ensemble.

Sur mon bureau était posé une boite de pâtisserie, et deux cadeaux. Roxanne m'en tendit un tandis que Bastien me tendit l'autre. Il y avait une robe de soirée, et une paire de chaussure à talon. Roxanne m'emporta dans la salle de bain, afin que j'essaye la robe et les chaussures. Etrangement, elle insista pour me maquiller. J'entendais les autres chuchoter derrière la porte :

« … Voiture ?

-…Soucis… tout Prévus…

-…Où ?

-… Surprise… Sortir… en douce… Cuisines…

-Ok. »

Une fois préparée, je me levais. Une jeune femme séduisante me faisait face dans le miroir. La robe mettait en valeur ses formes légèrement prononcée, et le maquillage faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et mettait en valeur ses yeux violets. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'étais habituée à porter des tee-shirts, des Jeans et des Converses, ou des trucs dans le genre. Jamais je ne m'étais habillée comme cela. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Piers avait encore la bouche ouverte quand je dirigeais vers lui. Je manquais de tomber à cause des talons, mais Sébastien me rattrapa.

« Tu… Tu es magnifique. Réussit à articuler Piers.

-C'est de qui l'idée ? » Demandais je

Tous les doigts pointèrent vers Pauline, Sébastien et Piers.

« Mais on s'est tous cautisé. Fit Mo.

-Oh merci vous tous. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs. Fis-je en me dirigeant vers le groupe, tentant d'en serrer le plus possible dans mes bras.

-Attend, ce n'est pas finis, Piers à décider de tous nous emmener quelque part. Par contre, faut être discret, et pas revenir tard.

\- Venez vous autres, nous pouvons y aller. »

Nous traversions discrètement le QG, quand je remarquais enfin la tenue du groupe. Comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant ? Nous allions surement sortir en boite.

Piers nous fit pénétrer dans les cuisines, désertes. A pas de loups, il s'approcha de la porte de service, et ouvrit déverrouilla la serrure. Nous sortîmes dans la nuit fraiche. Sébastien nous montra trois minibus. Il en mit un en marche, Piers pris un autre et Julien démarra le dernier. Nous nous dépêchions d'entrer dans les véhicules.

Ivan regardais par la fenêtre. Il surveillait juste les trois minibus qu'il avait assignés à Piers discrètement. Une soirée de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout quand on fête ses 18 ans. Si Vlad le savais, il aurait le droit a une belle réprimande. Mais bon, ils sont jeune, ils ont besoin d'espace, besoin de s'amuser un peu de temps en temps. Rien de mal. Du moins à première vue. Le mystique d'air sentait un sombre présage sur cette soirée. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de les avoir autorisés à sortir. Il est trop tard, pensa-t-il. Ils sont déjà partis.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur du minibus était plus que chaleureuse. Pauline, Roxanne, Mo, Suzanne, Guillaume et Patrick étaient montés avec moi, et c'est Piers qui conduisait. Ce dernier avait mis la radio à fond et l'on pouvait entendre des reprises, faites et massacrées par nos soins, de chansons. Quelques fous rires nous secouèrent quand quelqu'un devenait trop sérieux, ou l'inverse. Arrivée devant la boite, tout le monde descendit, sauf les chauffeurs qui cherchèrent une place pour se garer. Les basses pulsaient à fond quand nous sommes entrés sous le regard inquisiteur du vigile. La file d'attente était blindée, ce qui assurait une soirée mouvementée. Nous accrochions le regard des hommes tandis que nous franchissions la salle vers le bar.

Elle était là, elle pouvait le sentir. Toute proche… Le regard de la jeune femme s'accrocha à une jeune fille blonde, ravissante, entourée d'une brune et d'une petite blonde. Elle. Elle s'incrusta dans la file, mais le vigile la repéra. Toute proche et pourtant si loin… Elle n'avait pas revue la jeune femme depuis sa naissance… enfin « vu », elle était encore trop jeune pour bien se souvenir d'elle quand on les avait séparé. Sa sœur était si proche… Trois hommes entrèrent rapidement en présentant leur billet au vigile. Une idée un peu folle surgit. Une bande de jeune arrivait, et l'un d'eux avait son billet qui dépassait de sa poche. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, et pris discrètement le billet. Par contre, sa tenue était limite. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à passer. La chose s'agita en elle. Pas maintenant. Pensa-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de danger. Néanmoins, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rien. Elle se présenta au vigile sans voir l'ombre qui la surveillait. Le vigile la laissa passer, mais en jetant un regard qui voulait dire que sa tenue n'était pas vraiment adaptée. Elle avait réussi. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa sœur.

Après quelques verres d'alcool, nous avions décidé de danser un peu, profitant de l'espace encore assez vide. Je commençais à danser avec Piers, mais les talons de mes chaussures me faisaient trébucher toute les cinq minutes. Finalement, après une demi-heure, je décidais de me poser à une table. L'alcool commençait à me monter à la tête, et mes idées commençaient à se brouiller. Sébastien me rejoignis

« Tu viens pas danser ?! Cria t-il afin de se faire entendre.

-Non ! Les talons sont pas pratiques pour danser !

-Comme tu veux ! »

Et il repartit danser. Je reprenais une bière afin de passer un peu le temps. C'est là que Pheonixia se manifesta. Contrairement a la dernière fois, elle ne pris pas possession de mon corps, mais elle s'agita, ce qui eu pour effet de me donner la nausée. Je levais la tête de mon verre, et remarquais une jeune femme, à peu près mon âge, qui me regardait. Cependant, l'envie de vomir revint de plus belle, et je partis vers les toilettes.

Arrivée là bas, je vis une femme se remaquiller. Sinon, il n'y avait personne d'autre. J'ouvris une des portes d'une cabine, la referma sur moi, et rendis tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette. Intérieurement, je sentis Pheonixia se moquer de moi. Pas ma faute si je ne savais pas tenir l'alcool ! Je sortis de la cabine, et me dirigea vers les lavabos afin de me rincer la bouche. Le jet d'eau m'enleva le gout amer de vomi de ma bouche, et quand je relevais la tête, elle était là. Pheonixia s'agita de plus belle. Son visage me rappelait quelqu'un, et quand je regardais son reflet a coté du mien dans le miroir, je vis la similitude de nos visages, quoique le sien fût plus creusé. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais vers elle, et hébétée, je lui demandais :

« Qui… Qui est tu ?

-Ta grande sœur. Fit-elle nonchalamment avec une voix rauque.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis ta grande sœur, de dix-huit minutes de plus exactement. Insista-t-elle.

-Mais… Mais… Mais je vis, ou plutôt vivais avec ma mère toute seule ! Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur !

-Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, même moi je ne me souviens pas de toi. Nous avons été séparées dès notre naissance. Je suis Caroline, ta sœur jumelle.

-Comment ?... Pourquoi ?... »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Chut, arrête de te poser toutes ce questions. On se dira tout plus tard. Après tout, Je crois que nous avons notre anniversaire à fêter, non ? »

Nous étions encore blottis l'une contre l'autre quand Pauline entra en titubant, et visiblement ivre morte. Nous voyant dans cette position, elle commença à rire. Ne sachant que faire, nous nous sommes regarder avec ma sœur, et nous avons décidé de la ramener avec les autres. Caroline se montra très discrète envers le groupe. Vers deux heures du matin, Piers, qui était encore sobre décida que nous devions rentrer. Il nous demanda de rester la pendant qu'il faisait un aller-retour avec deux des bus, car évidemment, comme Seb était un peu saoul, il ne restait plus que Julien et lui pour nous ramener. Pendant qu'il était partit avec une partie du groupe, Je présentais ma sœur au reste du groupe. Piers revint nous chercher un quart d'heure plus tard. Il fut surpris de voir une nouvelle tête parmi nous. Finalement, comme il était tard, il décida de l'emmener avec nous, sans chercher à comprendre.

Dehors, le vent était assez froid, et à part nous, personne n'était présent sur le parking. Pourtant, je me sentais épiée. Je continuais à marcher tranquillement vers le minibus, avec ma sœur quand un mur de ronces nous sépara du reste du groupe. Pheonixia s'agita du plus belle, et je sentis qu'elle commençait à prendre le control de ma psynergie. Elle voulut que je lance une boule de feu, mais je la contraignis tant bien que mal à m'obéir. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait des témoins humains, donc pas question de lancer notre psynergie. Le mur de ronce était déjà bien suffisant. J'entendais Piers qui nous criait de bouger, de ne pas rester immobile. L'alcool amollissait mes mouvements, mais ma sœur encore sobre me pris par le bras et m'entraina a sa suite. La femme qui accompagnait Agatio quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois sortis de l'ombre, un sourire en coin. Elle fit apparaitre des lianes qui tentèrent de nous attraper, mais Caroline me tira de plus belle et elle loupa son coup. Un vrombissement derrière le mur détourna l'attention de notre adversaire, et un minibus perça le mur. Patrick ouvrit la porte et Caroline me jeta dans le véhicule. Patrick me rattrapa, et en profita pour attraper la main de ma sœur pour la tirer à l' abri. Voyant que tout le monde était dans le van, Piers appuya sur l'accélérateur. Les pneus du minibus crissèrent et l'accélération soudaine me fit tomber contre Pauline.

Personne ne nous avait suivis jusqu'au QG, fort heureusement. Piers gara le minibus, et nous fis sortir. Tout était calme, et nous pouvions entendre les grillons. La porte des cuisines était encore ouverte, et nous nous fîmes discrets, afin de ne croiser personne. Patrick emporta Pauline afin de la coucher, étant donné que la pauvre fille était totalement ivre, cela allait être difficile de l'emporter dans sa chambre. Pour cette nuit, Caroline allait dormir dans ma chambre. Par contre, comme je n'avais ni matelas, ni oreiller à lui passer, je n'avais pas d'autre choix de la faire dormir avec moi. Dans mon lit. Piers me donna un dernier baiser, et me laissa avec ma sœur. Je fermais la porte doucement et donnais à Caroline de quoi se changer. Je partis dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraichir un peu. Quand j'en sortis, je vis Caroline penchée à la fenêtre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Rien. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-quelques mois. Et toi, tu faisais quoi avant de me retrouver ?

-Papa m'a élevé tout seul. Quand il m'a dit que j'avais une sœur jumelle, j'ai fugué un mois après. C'était y a… Pff… Je m'en souviens plus trop. Après, j'ai vécus de petit boulot ingrat, mais je m'en sortais pas mal.

-Tu m'as retrouvée comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est une intuition, quelque chose dans le genre.

-Une sensation ?

-En quelque sorte. Quelque chose qui s'agitait en moi.

-T'inquiète, je connais.

-Tu parles… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu savais même pas que tu avais une sœur, moi ça me rongeais. Je savais que tu étais quelque part, mais je ne savais pas où chercher. Et puis, j'ai abandonné, j'ai décidé de mener ma vie toute seule. Jusqu'à ce qui se passe un truc bizarre, une sensation, un appel. Bref, j'ai cherché, et me voila.

-J'ai ressentis la même chose quand je t'ai vue. C'est assez long à expliquer ce qui se passe ici, mais tu t'y habitueras. J'ai survécu, alors tu pourras t'y faire toi aussi.

-Mignon ton petit copain, je voudrais bien y jeter un coup d'œil, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors ça n'y penses même pas. Il est a moi, et après ce qui c'est passer entre nous, je crois que j'ai bien mérité d'être avec lui.

-N'empêche qu'il reste sexy.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis. Lançais-je en balançant mon oreiller.

-Aller soeurette, laisse le moi un peu, on partage, lien du sang l'exige.

-même pas en rêve !

-Allons, calmons-nous un peu. Je crois que je suis fatiguée.

-Par contre, tu prends pas toute la place dans le lit.

-Compris ! »

Elle se jeta sur le lit, et se faufila sous les draps. J'en fis de même, et rapidement, la fatigue nous gagna. Un bras passa autour de ma taille. Une sœur, J'avais une sœur. Cela voulais dire que… Non, c'est pas vrai… Nous étions deux cibles de choix pour Agatio. Mais, comment avait elle put lui échapper pendant tout ce temps ? Comment a-t-il réussit à nous trouver ? Nous étions hyper protégées. Quoique… Non, nous étions sortis en douce, logiquement, personne ne pouvait savoir. Donc, personne pour balancer, ou pour nous protéger. Ou alors… Rahhhhh ! Toutes ces questions pour mon pauvre esprit fatigué… Trop d'incertitudes m'empêchaient de dormir, trop de doutes et d'interrogations restaient sans réponses. Pourquoi ? Le sommeil commençait à me faire de l'œil, mais je ne voulais pas encore y sombrer. Je devais encore répondre à une question importante. Pourquoi nous avoir séparées ? Nous étions plus vulnérables divisées qu'ensemble. Ce n'est pas logique ! Et puis, savait-elle maitriser la psynergie ? J'en doutais encore. Un flash de lumière suivit d'une explosion me tira de ma réflexion. Ça n'arrêtera donc jamais ? Ma sœur leva la tête, étonnée, tandis que je me précipitais à la fenêtre. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux me glaça le sang : Nous étions envahis ! Mais les formes qui se mouvaient n'étaient pas humaines. Elles brillaient d'une lumière Bleutée, et seul un visage squelettique apparaissait dans un halo de flammes. Elles étaient des dizaines, voire une centaine ! La voix d'Ivan se fit entendre dans mon esprit :

« A l'armurerie. Viens avec ta sœur. »

Comment savait-il ? Déjà debout, j'enfilais un Jean et un teeshirt qui trainaient, leva ma sœur, et lui jeta aussi quelques fringues. Je la tirais dans le couloir, à moitié habillée et réveillée. En dehors de nos chambres, c'était le chaos. Les jeunes mystiques commençaient à sortir, affolés. Je vis Piers torse nu, qui me rattrapait. Pas le temps de l'attendre. Je filais à travers les couloirs et arrivées au rendez-vous, Je vis Ivan qui sortait la rapière elfique de son socle. Il me la tendit, et tira Caroline vers les autres armes. Je vis son regard quand elle s'arrêta soudainement devant une épée à lame large. Elle semblait assez lourde, mais quand elle fit quelques mouvement avec, je vis que l'arme lui convenait parfaitement. Sa lame était en acier sombre, sans aucune finition, et deux rubans étaient accrochés au manche fait d'un matériau doré, mais dont la texture était différente de l'or. Ivan nomma l'arme, comme la lame de Sol. Il me demanda de lui apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs et de son arme, quand nous pourrions en avoir le temps.

Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je sus qu'il s'écoulerait un long moment avant que je ne revois le QG. Ivan partit aussi vite qu'il put, me laissant seul avec ma sœur. Je trouvais deux fourreaux adaptés à nos armes respectives, et je vis Seb, Piers, Pauline et Guillaume débarquer. Piers ramassa l'arme qu'il prenait habituellement lors des entrainements, de même pour le reste du groupe.

Nous courrions parmi la pagaille, et quand je jetai un autre coup d'œil par les fenêtres, je vis que des mystiques s'étaient invités à la fête.

Comme tout a l'heure, la porte de service des cuisines était encore ouverte. Nous nous faufilâmes dehors. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne. Sébastien nous indiqua une voiture noire. Une Dodge Charger R/T de 1969 attendait la, à l' abri des regards. Pas très discrète comme voiture, mais assez large pour nous accueillir tout les six. Il inséra la clé dans le démarreur, et le moteur vrombit. Oui, cette voiture n'était définitivement pas discrète. Néanmoins, on pouvait monter à trois à l'avant et trois à l'arrière sans être trop serré. A peine installés dans la voiture, que cette dernière fit rugir son moteur, et nous propulsa en avant.

« C'est mon dernier « petit » achat. Elle m'a coutée 50 000 dollars environ. Fit Seb. Prière de pas abimer l'intérieur. »

Comme si c'était notre seul problème. Qu'il nous sorte de ce merdier !

Une dizaine de monstres avaient remarqué le bruit, et commençaient à se détourner vers nous. Guillaume passa sa main par la fenêtre et lança un plasma afin de mettre les créatures en déroute. Cependant, ils continuaient à rendre notre avancée difficile, et Sébastien était obligé de nous basculer de gauche a droite. Putain de bagnoles américaines. Avec leurs suspensions, la sensation de virage donnait l'impression que nous allions nous retourner. C'était horrible.

Seb freina durement, et la Dodge fit un tête-à-queue sur les graviers. Nous étions encerclés. Avec un sourire machiavélique, notre chauffeur enfonça la pédale d'accélération à fond, et la voiture projeta des gravillons derrière elle, avant d'avancer franchement. Me dite pas que… Oh non… Il fonçait droit sur le portail du QG, barré par d'autres mystiques. Ils tentèrent de nous lancer des boules de feu, mais a la vue du monstre mécanique qui fonçait sur eux, ils prirent leurs jambes a leur cou.

Dans un grand bruit de métal froissé, la Charger défonça le portail. Nous étions libre, mais en fuite. A coté de moi, Piers s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'avoue que moi-même, j'aurais pu faire de même. Je ne savais pas par quel miracle nous nous en étions sortis. Pendant ce temps là, nous filions dans la nuit.

L'antique radio de la voiture crachotait une musique de fond assez douce. Caroline s'était endormie, de même que Piers et Pauline. A l'avant, Sébastien et Guillaume parlaient à voix basse.

« Comment… arrivés… ?

-Piers… dit… Karstine… attaque…

-On est dans la merde…

-Le QG ?

-Aucune nouvelle.

-… Projet ?

-Aucune idée.

-… Pas discret… Abandonner… Voiture…

-Pas question !

-Chut ! T'as une autre idée ?

-Peut-être… USA ?

-…Argent ?

-… Tu verras… Je garde… Voiture.

-…Te fais confiance… Trop fatigué…

-Aller, dors.

-'nuit »

L'horloge de la voiture affichait trois heure du mat'. Sébastien paraissait bien calme, je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment en état de conduire, mais qui l'était encore ? Nous ne pouvions pas rentrer au QG, car il se pouvait qu'il soit tombé aux mains des descendants de Pheonixia et Salamandar. Nous ne savions pas où aller, où nous reposer… Il ne nous restait plus qu'a rouler jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ait une idée. Seb emprunta l'autoroute vers Le Havre, nous éloignant encore plus du QG. Encore un endroit qui m'abritait de perdu… Ivan avait raison. J'étais une vraie malédiction vivante.

Notre chauffeur pesta en voyant l'indicateur de la jauge d'essence s'allumer. Il bifurqua vers l'aire la plus proche, et s'arrêta devant une pompe. Envieuse de me dégourdir les jambes, je sortis de la voiture en tachant de ne pas réveiller le reste des occupants. Seb avait un regard assez triste en regardant l'avant de sa voiture. La carrosserie était enfoncée par endroit et la peinture était rayée. La grille a l'avant n'avait pas trop subit de choc, sauf une des grilles qui protégeait les phares avant dont le mécanisme de rabattement qui était bloquée. Le pare-choc chromé était bosselé. Ça allait couter cher en réparation…

La petite supérette était fermée, et nous pouvions entendre les camions circuler à quelques mètres de nous. La nuit était redevenue somme toute assez calme.

« On va où ? Demandais-je à Sébastien.

-Je vais voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous dépanner.

-T'es sur de lui ?

-Plus que tout. C'est mon père après tout.

-Ha. Bon, très bien. Et pour ta voiture ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez après elle ? D'accord, elle est pas très discrète, mais c'est ma voiture quand même. De toute façon, si on arrive en sécurité, elle se fondera parfaitement dans la masse.

-Tu parles d'aller aux USA quand même.

-Tu… Tu écoutais ?

-J'étais éveillée. On a pas de passeport, pas d'argent, et on ne peut pas se servir de notre psynergie ! Tu vas faire comment ?

-Mon père. Après tout, tu verras ! Mais je garde ma voiture. Pas question de l'abandonner. C'est une voiture de collection. Faut juste la faire réparer un peu, mais ça va pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Enfin je l'espère… *clac* Le plein est fait, retourne a l'intérieur. De toute façon, je crois pas qu'on ait beaucoup de choix… »

Sur le moment, je sus qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas aller comme ça aux États-Unis. En plus ma mère était… Où ? Je ne savais même pas où elle était. Et puis je n'avais pas pensé à elle depuis un bout de temps… Trop de choses à savoir, à faire. Cela commençait à me ronger intérieurement… Quand pourrions-nous être réunis ? Le temps nous manquait pour réfléchir. Sébastien démarra le moteur, et me cria de monter. D'ici quelques jours, je ne serais probablement plus en France, mais bon… j'espérais avoir le temps de chercher de l'aide afin de retrouver ma mère. Oh ! Et il fallait que je demande à Caroline ou était papa. Un jour, oui, je le promets, un jour nous serrons enfin tous ensemble.

Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tandis que la Dodge Charger filait dans la nuit sur l'autoroute.

 _Quelque part où aucun humain ou mystique n'avait accéder, une assemblée d'Hommes et de Femmes regardait le monde, tel une carte d'un champ de bataille. Une de ces personnes semblait particulièrement réjouie de ce qui venait de se passer. Tel un joueur d'échec, il avait avancé ses premières pièces. Cette fois ci, il allait gagner la partie contre son frère et le reste des dieux, c'était impossible d'échouer. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qui pouvait arriver, c'était des contretemps. Il fallait maintenant continuer d'avancer. La victoire était a portée de main._

 **Voila tout pour ce sixième chapitre. A la prochaine tout le monde**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour a tous, voila un nouveau chapitre de Age of Dark Sun avec un peu retard. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration cette semaine, donc ce chapitre va être plutôt mauvais. En tout cas, je prépare un chapitre spécial noël, donc je ne sais pas si je vais publier la semaine prochaine la suite de cette fic. Sur ce, désolé pour tout, soyez indulgents et bonne lecture.**

 _Chapitre VII_

Sébastien était probablement le seul éveillé dans la voiture. La fatigue se faisait sentir, mais il ne devait pas lâcher. Pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à l' abri. L'horloge analogique d'origine de la voiture indiquait 5h23 du matin. Au loin, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à se montrer. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il roulait, mais l'envie de mettre tout le monde en sécurité le poussait au bout de ses forces. Il regardait avec jalousie dans le rétro l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui tenait dans ses bras une petite blonde. Celle qu'il aimait secrètement. Sa sœur avait la tête posée sur la portière. Qu'est ce qu'elles se ressemblaient. Peut-être pas comme deux gouttes d'eaux, mais pas loin. Elles étaient quand mêmes belles quand elles dormaient. Il prit la sortie d'autoroute en direction du Havre, et roula vers un petit village. Il restait maintenant qu'un seul obstacle avant de pouvoir être protégé. Au loin, un manoir s'élevait. Il était enfin de retour dans son ancien « chez lui ». Presque rien n'avait changé dans la région, que ce soit les champs, les maisons ou la forêt où il aimait trainer, étant enfant. Il était encore trop tôt pour réveiller sa famille. Il s'arrêta sur le parking de la mairie, et pris enfin quelques heures de sommeil

Je me réveillais doucement, toute courbaturée. On était arrêté dans un petit village. Dehors, le calme régnait, et il n'y avait personne. L'horloge de la voiture indiquait 8h07, et le soleil avait déjà débuté son ascension dans le ciel. Le temps était assez clair, et tout cela promettait une journée assez chaude. Je décidais de sortir de la voiture, afin de prendre un peu l'air, de détendre mes jambes ankylosées, et profiter de la fraicheur matinale. Sans bruit, et en essayant de me défaire des bras de Piers, j'ouvris la portière, et passait une jambe après l'autre en dehors de la voiture. A l'intérieur de la Dodge, tout le monde, Seb y compris, dormaient. Nous étions sur une place ombragée, avec un bar, un restaurant, une boucherie et une boulangerie. Sur les quatre boutiques, seule la boulangerie était ouverte. Une idée me vint à l'esprit. J'ouvris la portière coté passager, et chercha dans la boite a gant un peu d'argent. Après avoir tout retourné, je trouvais finalement un billet de vingt euros. Je courus a la boulangerie, et ouvrit la porte. Une bonne odeur de pain chaud et de croissant parvint a mon nez, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gargouiller mon estomac. Une femme d'un certain âge m'accueillit.

« Bonjour jeune fille.

-Bonjour, je voudrais deux pains et six croissants, s'il vous plait.

-Bien entendus. Si je ne me fais pas trop indiscrète, je ne t'ais jamais vue ici.

-c'est normal, je viens d'arriver avec des amis ce matin.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici ? Ça te feras treize euros trente.

-Oh, rien, on… on fait juste un petit voyage dans le coin, histoire de visiter un peu. Tenez.

-Merci. Tu sais, y a pas grand-chose à voir par ici.

-On est que de passage, vous savez, mais on doit se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route.

-Je comprends. Bon, bien, bon voyage dans ce cas.

-Merci, au revoir. »

Et je sortis de la boulangerie, avec mon petit paquet avec moi.

Arrivée à la voiture, tout le monde dormait encore. J'ouvris la portière du coté passager, et réveilla Caroline. Cette dernière fut surprise de me voir avec du pain et des croissants. Je réveillais aussi Piers, Pauline et Guillaume, tout en laissant Sébastien dormir. Après tout, il avait mérité de se reposer. J'ai ouvert le coffre de la Charger, et m'assit dedans, comme il était large, Caroline et Pauline s'y faufilèrent avec moi. Les garçons quant à eux, restèrent debout. Je déposai le sachet devant moi, ainsi que le pain. Tout le monde se jeta dessus. Une fois notre part terminée, je décidais de réveiller quand même Sébastien afin de lui proposer à manger. Cela avait presque un air de vacances, mis a part qu'on se trimbalait des armes et qu'on n'avait aucun bagage. Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, nous reprenions la route, mais avec Piers au volant. Sous les ordres de Sébastien, qui semblait assez anxieux, nous arrivâmes au portail d'un manoir. Sébastien sonna à l'interphone, et la porte s'ouvrit. Piers avança doucement dans l'allée de gravier, et gara la voiture devant la porte du manoir. Un majordome nous ouvrit la porte, et nous fit patienter dans le hall. Un homme se présenta en haut de l'escalier. Son visage était sévère et son expression nous faisait comprendre que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus ici. Tout en descendant les marches il déclara :

« Toi ?! Je t'avais dis de ne jamais revenir ici !

-Désolé papa, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Ta mère est encore ici. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit la seule à vouloir encore te voir. Va la voir avec tes « amis », et puis fous le camp d'ici. Fit t il, méprisant. Le mot « amis » sonnait presque comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

-Merci papa.

-et pour la dernière fois, ne m'appelle plus papa. Je ne suis rien de plus que ton géniteur. Je n'ai pas élevé un monstre. »

Interloqué par sa réaction, nous suivîmes Sébastien, montant les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Un long couloir se déroulait devant nous. Seb s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, et toqua à la porte. Une voix féminine lui répondis de rentrer. Une femme d'un certain âge était assise devant une coiffeuse de style louis XIV. De toute évidence, elle venait juste de se réveiller, à voir les marque de l'oreiller sur son visage.

Notre ami marcha vers elle, et l'étreignis.

« Mon fils, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ta part.

\- Excuse-moi maman, mais j'avais beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps.

\- Pardonne-moi pour ce qui vient de se passer avec ton père. Il n'a toujours pas compris tes pouvoirs, et tu le connais, toujours très rationnel, il refuse de croire que la magie existe.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es tu revenu ?

-Ecoute bien, ce que je vais te dire est très important. Te rappelle tu quand je te parlais du QG ? (elle hoche la tête) Il a été attaqué. Je… enfin nous, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Nous devons quitter le pays. J'avais pensé aller aux États-Unis, mais je n'ai pas d'argent, et je n'ai remplis aucun formulaire d'entrée dans le pays. Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

-C'est bien grave ton histoire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Cependant, je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici quelques jours, le temps que tous les papiers soient en ordre.

-Je ne peux pas rester, je vous mettrais en danger, et puis papa ne voudrait pas que je reste plus longtemps ici.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, je m'en occupe.

-Mais ce serais dangereux pour vous !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous avons bien vécus. Et puis, la mort ne fait elle pas partie du cycle de la vie ?

-Maman, je vais aller trouver un hôtel tout près, je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec vous.

-La menace est elle aussi grande ?

-Encore plus.

-Bon, et bien si tu insiste… je t'appellerais quand tout sera près. Aller, prends ces billets et files. »

Et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, le père de Sébastien nous regarda d'un air mauvais.

Arrivé dans sa voiture, je lui demandais :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi ?

-Rien, c'est juste un non mystique.

-Je te crois à moitié. Dis-moi tout.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Et ta mère ? Elle doit avoir de la psynergie ?

-Non, elle est comme mon père.

-Bâ alors, D'où te viens ta psynergie ?

-Ecoute Cylia, arrête de me poser ces questions ! C'est fini, il n'y a rien à ajouter ! »

Et il démarra la Dodge. La lassitude se lisait sur son visage, comme on peut la voir sur un guerrier pendant une bataille qui dure depuis longtemps.

Le voyage fut long et calme. Personne n'osait briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture. Arrivés dans une petite ville, Sébastien trouva un petit hôtel. Il nous fit descendre devant, et lui partait faire réparer sa voiture.

C'était un hôtel deux étoiles, pas cher. Les chambres étaient cependant bien tenues, même si la literie laissait à désirer. Etant donné notre nombre, nous avions décidé de dormir à deux par chambre. Je me retrouvais avec ma sœur, Pauline avec Sébastien, et Guillaume allait dormir avec Piers. (Pour ce dernier point, j'avais beaucoup insisté d'ailleurs). Nous ne savions pas encore combien de temps nous resterions ici, mais il nous fallait des affaires pour nous changer. Heureusement, Guillaume avait vu une petite boutique de vêtement. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverions peut-être à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Au final, Nous avions réussis à trouver trois boutiques différentes. J'avais réussis à acheter une petite valise, quelques fringues, une paire de chaussure, et tout un nécessaire de toilette. Midi était déjà passé quand nous sommes revenues à l'hôtel. Le reste du groupe était assis a la table d'un café, et seul manquait Sébastien. Nous sommes ensuite montées à notre chambre pour poser toutes nos affaires. Ma sœur est ensuite allée rejoindre le groupe tandis que je me posais sur le lit. Ma musique me manquait terriblement. Mon Ipod, que Piers m'avait offert à noël, était resté au QG. Ma guitare aussi, les rares souvenirs d'avant l'incendie, Mo, Roxanne, Patrick… Tout était resté là bas. Je me sentais déprimée, totalement dévasté. Le cliquetis de la poignée me fit sursauter. C'était Piers qui venait m'apporter un sandwich, et un peu d'eau. Il posa son chargement sur la table de nuit, et s'assit a coté de moi. Il regardait la chambre avec un regard assez fatigué, et avec un rictus d'écœurement. Apparemment, lui non plus n'aimais pas cela. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Je me redressais, et le pris par les hanches, afin de l'attirer vers moi. Nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre pendant un petit moment, avant que Caroline ne vienne nous déranger.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, je voulais ne pas vous déranger les deux amants. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-T'inquiète pas, y c'est encore rien passer Caro. Fis-je las.

-Bon, je vois que c'est pas trop le moral vous deux.

-Forcement, tu connaissais personne là bas. Et puis, t'as rien laissé derrière toi. Moi, y a tout, ma musique, mes amis, mes souvenirs…

-Ouep, c'est vraiment pas la joie Cylia. Vous faites quelque chose là, tout de suite ? On pourrait aller voir s'il y a un ciné, un truc dans le genre… Chais pas moi, faut faire quelque chose, vous bouger. Vous allez pas rester à déprimer comme ça pendant tout le temps qu'il nous reste à passer ici !

-Le moment est… vraiment mal choisi pour nous dire ça. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de faire le point sur ce qui vient de se passer. Je sais pas si tu comprends, mais tous ceux qui t'accompagne aujourd'hui ont perdu un « chez-eux ». En plus, je crois que tu ignore beaucoup de chose sur toi-même. S'énerva Piers

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Tes ancêtres. La psynergie aussi. Lui répondis-je

-Oui, bon, d'accord. Mais le fait que tu déprime m'agace petite sœur.

-Oh merde, fous nous la paix ! Râla Piers. Cylia a raison.

-Bon, je vois que je dérange, je m'en vais. » Fit elle vexée.

Elle referma la porte sur nous. Piers me regarda dans les yeux, et je vis la colère briller dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si calme pourtant, et franchement, cela m'inquiétait. Je le serrais dans mes bras, et l'embrassait. La lueur avait disparu quand je le lâchai. Il se leva, et me dit qu'il allait réunir tout le monde dans une des chambres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il toqua à ma porte, apportant Sébastien, qui venait juste de rentrer, Pauline, Guillaume et Caroline. Ils s'installèrent tous autour du lit, afin de pouvoir parler.

« Bon, nous savons tous que nous ne pouvons plus retourner au QG, car nous ne savons pas s'ils ont résisté ou non. Commença Sébastien. Cependant, j'ai décidé d'aller aux USA, car nous serons plus en sécurité là bas, car je connais une antenne de la confrérie là bas.

-Je crois que tu fais aussi rentrer en compte ta voiture. Lança Guillaume.

-Peut-être, mais le faite est que nous partirons là bas de toute manière. Ma mère nous prépare tout ce qu'il faut, mais il faut des photos pour les passeports. Ça tombe bien, comme je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué, il y a une cabine de photo au rez-de-chaussée. Ce qui serait bien, c'est que tout le monde me donne ses photos ce soir. Pas d'objections ?

-Si, j'en ai une. Et si nous ne voulons pas aller là bas ? Demandais-je.

-Je crois bien que t'y ais obligée, vu qu'apparemment tu es une de leur cible. Ne me mens pas, hier soir tu as été attaquée par Karstine. Je crois que tu comptes autant pour nous que pour eux. Pareil pour ta sœur. Personne d'autre ?

-Et pour les prochains jours ?

-Faudrait éviter de sortir, on ne sait jamais.

-Caroline ne sait pas se servir de sa lame, et de sa psynergie. Faudrait que je lui montre.

-Pas maintenant, nous ne savons pas encore si l'on a été suivi. Donc, pas de sorties.

-Et si je les surveille ? répliqua Piers.

-ça reste dangereux. Donc vous restez à l'hôtel. Pas d'objections ? Non ? Je crois qu'on est bon alors.

-Attendez tous ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous ensembles, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe ! Je suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu que les… les…

-Esprits. Compléta Pauline.

-Les esprits, c'est ça. Bref, ils nous ont attaqués. Mais, des trucs comme ça, ça n'existaient pas avant que je vous rencontre. Alors j'exige que vous m'expliquiez tout le bordel.

-Pour résumer, la « magie » existe, ainsi que les monstres et les dieux, et puisque tu es la sœur de Cylia, tu dois maitriser la Psynergie de l'eau où celle du feu.

-Et c'est quoi.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Bref, il y a deux factions : la confrérie du soleil d'or, et les autres. Pour résumer, Nous protégeons des phares sacrés, tandis que les autres les recherchent.

-Ok… Après tout, pourquoi pas, j'ai bien vu des trucs qui ne sont pas sensés exister.

-Les mystiques sont des gens qui font partis de l'un des deux camps. Ils sont capables d'employer la psynergie, qui est une sorte de magie, pour se défendre, ou attaquer dans certains cas. Comme tu es la sœur de Cylia, tu es une mystique de l'eau ou du feu. Cela veut dire que tu peux utiliser l'eau à ton avantage. Il ne t'est rien arrivé de bizarre avant ? Je veux dire s'il tu as réussis à faire monter la température ou que tu as réussis à te soigner miraculeusement, par exemple ?

-Non, j'ai jamais fais gaffe. Et puis, comment pouvez vous savoir que j'ai la « psynergie » ?

\- Laissez-moi lui expliquer les gars. M'avançais-je. D'abord, papa était un mystique du feu, et maman maitrisait l'eau. Forcement, tu dois avoir l'un de ces deux pouvoirs (Au moins le feu, ça c'est sur). Il faut juste que tu apprennes à l'utiliser. D'ailleurs, Faut aussi que tu saches maitriser la lame de sol. Mais comme Seb veut pas qu'on sorte…

-Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

-Et la laisser sans défense ? Nous, on sait se défendre mais pas Caro. Et si elle se fait prendre ? On fait quoi ?

-Mouais, mais on pourrait le faire arrivé en sécurité.

-Je te signale que nous sommes en danger ici, donc logiquement, c'est en France où elle pourrait être la plus vulnérable.

-D'accord avec Cylia. Acquiesça Guillaume. Je les surveillerais avec Piers.

-Mouais, j'aime pas trop ça, mais je pense que tu a raison. Si jamais on se fait choper, ce sera de ta faute Cyl'.

-Bien, et toi Pauline ?

-Je crois que je vais rester ici… au moins, je crois que Seb a raison sur un point. On est plus en sécurité ici.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend enfin… soupira Sébastien.

-Bon, on commence à t'entrainer aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

-Ben, si je peux arrêter d'être l'élément le plus faible de l'équipe, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'accepte.

-Bien, quelqu'un a vu un coin tranquille ?

-Oui, je connais très bien la région, je pourrais vous trouver ça. Fit Sébastien, toujours pas convaincus par mon argumentation. Mais au moindre problème, on rentre, compris ?

-Oui chef ! »

Il descendit à la réception, et demanda un taxi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi était arrivé, et nous nous dirigions vers une forêt proche du manoir du père de Sébastien. Quand le taxi nous déposa, Sébastien lui demanda de venir nous rechercher trois heures plus tard. Seb mena la marche tandis que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

Je crois que nous avons marché pendant un quart d'heure, avant de nous arrêter près d'un petit ruisseau, et de quelques rochers. Tandis que Piers, Guillaume et Sébastien partaient vadrouiller dans les environs, je fis assoir ma sœur, et lui demanda de se concentrer. Trouver la psynergie à l'intérieur de nous était quelque chose de simple en soi, mais la faire ressortir était une autre paire de manche. Je revis chez Caroline, les mêmes efforts que j'ai dû faire pour pouvoir accéder a ma psynergie. Après une heure, elle était arrivée au stade du petit jet d'eau. C'était assez significatif, mais pas encore assez pour pouvoir se défendre. Comme nous n'avions pas tout notre temps devant nous, je décidais de commencer l'escrime. Je lui enseignais d'abord les bases, comme Ivan l'avait fait avec moi. C'était assez fastidieux, mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien avec elle. Son épée était plus lourde que la mienne, mais elle la maniait avec une certaine célérité et une certaine aisance. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons notre arme, mais c'est elle qui nous choisit. J'avais un peu d'appréhension sur comment réagirais l'esprit de Pheonixia avec Caroline, mais apparemment, il avait l'air de ne pas prendre possession de son âme. Un raclement de gorge de la part de Sébastien nous interrompit, ce qui signifiait que nous devions rentrer.

C'est ainsi que pendant une semaine environ, nous prenions une certaine routine. Le matin, nous nous entrainions une heure avec Caroline, et on reprenait l'après midi durant deux heure au début, mais avec un peu d'insistance, j'avais réussis à obtenir quatre heures auprès de Sébastien. Finalement, Ma sœur avait réussis à atteindre un niveau assez convenable. Peut-être pas suffisant, mais convenable. Comme promis, la mère de Seb avait obtenus tous les papiers en vue de notre voyage, et nous avait procuré à tous une carte bancaire, avec un compte anonyme. Chacun avait quatre milles dollars dessus, ce qui était suffisant pour vivre pendant un mois, vu qu'elle nous avait aussi trouvé un appart' pour nous six. La voiture de Sébastien était finalement réparée, et était déjà chargée, ainsi que nos armes, dans un cargo en direction de New York. Elle nous avait même réservée le train pour aller à Charles de Gaulle, et l'avion en partance pour New York. Et voilà, nous quittions la France afin de nous protéger, et nous ne savions pas dans combien de temps nous serions de retour chez nous.

Le voyage jusqu'à notre nouvelle « maison » se passa sans encombre. L'appartement que la mère de Seb avait réservé était installé dans le centre de la Grosse Pomme, près de Central Park. Comme quoi, elle avait du gout. La Dodge Charger de Sébastien devait arriver le lendemain, donc nous avons décidé d'en profiter afin de chercher un peu de boulot, histoire de pouvoir vivre quand nos économies seront épuisées, sauf Sébastien qui était allé cherché où pouvais se trouver l'antenne américaine de la confrérie. Nous étions donc livrés à nous même, dans un pays que nous ne connaissions pas. Les jours précédents se passèrent de la même manière, sauf que Piers et Pauline avait tout les deux trouvés un job dans un petit resto en tant que serveurs. Depuis que Sébastien avait sa voiture, il était partis a la recherche de la confrérie, mais c'était peine perdue. Apparemment, les mystiques n'existaient pas ici. Comme le pays était grand, il était d'autant plus dure de chercher précisément quelque chose, mais peut-être que nous trouverions bien un jour, qui sait.

Nous avions repris la routine avec Caro, c'est-à-dire que nous avions réussis à trouver un lieu tranquille en dehors de la ville, où nous pouvions nous entrainer discrètement.

Un mois passa ainsi, tout le monde, hormis Sébastien, avait trouvé un boulot, ce qui nous permettait de garder notre compte toujours autant remplis. Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles des mystiques, mais l'espoir était encore là. Cependant, je voyais des différents qui commençaient à se creuser dans notre groupe. Notamment entre Piers et Sébastien. Depuis que ce dernier nous avait fait immigrer ici, il n'était jamais là, et c'était à nous de tout nous taper tout le boulot et de faire vivre la maison. Je comprenais bien la colère de Piers, mais je la trouvais ridicule face à ce que tentait de faire notre ami. Caroline, elle, cherchait à protéger le plus possible Sébastien de la colère de Piers, ce qui la faisait passer aux yeux de mon petit ami, comme une coupable, au même titre que Sébastien. A ce que je pouvais voir, elle avait lâché mon Piers pour Sébastien. Nous croulions sous le poids du choix de Seb, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. Une certaine routine malsaine s'était installée jusqu'à une nuit pluvieuse.

Comme tous les soirs, Piers mettait la table pour six, car Sébastien nous avait appelés afin de nous dire qu'il serait là ce soir. Je pouvais voir la fatigue se lire sur son visage, le repos était rare, et lui n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, a cause de rush-hours consécutif cette semaine. La pluie dehors sévissait depuis plusieurs jours, et rendait nos entrainements avec Caroline impossible. Pauline, elle était écroulée sur son lit, avec Guillaume, qui lui avait trouvé un emploi de vendeur dans une petite superette. Caroline quant à elle, avait acheté un MP3 bon marché, et avait mis ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle était caissière dans un petit magasin d'électronique, et passait sa journée assise sur un fauteuil, à attendre les clients. Moi, je m'étais trouvé un emploi à temps partiel dans une crèche. Bref, Nos emplois étaient tous fatiguant, et je voyais que notre groupe allait bientôt se disloqué, a cause la pression que nous subissions chaque jour. Chaque fois que Seb revenait, j'avais encore l'espoir qu'il revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles.

La sonnette retentie, et Sébastien entra. Il était ruisselant de pluie, et les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient dix ans de plus. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Nous nous installâmes à table, et comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps, le repas se passa dans un grand silence. Après le repas, tout le monde allait se coucher. Etant donné que demain était un dimanche, personne n'allait travailler, donc c'était une journée de plus où tout pouvait s'écrouler. La tension entre Sébastien et Piers était toujours palpable. Je m'endormis comme une souche, aux cotés de Piers. Et oui, nous n'avions que trois chambres, et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec Piers, vu que nous ne voyons plus beaucoup. Au début, c'était agréable, mais avec le temps, je n'y faisais plus attention.

 _Je me trouvais dans un lieu étrange. Tout était blanc, moi-même, j'avais une chemise et un pantalon blanc. Un homme me faisait face. Il était lui aussi habillé de blanc. Une barbe grisâtre poussait sur son visage, et la hampe d'une lance dépassait de son dos. Je sentais Pheonixia s'agiter fortement. Trop fortement. Tellement fortement, que je perdis le contrôle de moi-même, et je lançais une gerbe de flammes en direction de l'homme… qui se téléporta derrière moi. Il posa sa main sur ma tête, et Pheonixia retrouva sa place. Il réapparut devant moi, et me regarda avec un regard plutôt fier de lui. Il me lança_

 _« Ainsi, la descendante directe de Salamandar et de Pheonixia est une jeune femme qui se laisse dominer par son ancêtre. Quelle faiblesse._

 _-Qui êtes vous ?_

 _-Oh, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà._

 _-Non. Je ne sais ni où je suis ni qui vous êtes._

 _-Tu es sure ? Ne regarde pas l'apparence que j'ai prise, mais plutôt regarde à l'intérieur de mon être. Et puis, si cela ne suffit pas, cherche dans ta mémoire._

 _-Je ne vois… Selena ?_

 _-C'est cela. Tu vois, tu peux y arriver. Le monde que tu connais est sur le point de changer. Depuis l'aube des temps, mon frère et moi nous nous battons pour nos idéaux. Je crois que le temps est venu de révéler au monde ce que nous lui avons pris. Un petit problème apparait cependant. Sol, mon frère, n'est pas de mon avis. Depuis plusieurs millénaires, je réclame que tous les humains puissent connaitre leur pouvoir. Et depuis des millénaires, une bataille divine se joue au dessus de vos têtes. L'assemblée divine est partagée entre deux camps, et beaucoup choisissent la neutralité. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que nous deux. Et comme nous sommes les dieux les plus importants du panthéon, personne ne peut nous départager. C'est pour cela que je t'ai appelée. Tu dois m'aider à remporter cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas te dire où sont les phares, mais je sais que toi tu le sais. Il faut que tu sois prête. Dans les prochains jours tu devras m'aider… Adieux Cylia. »_

Et je me réveillai dans ma chambre. Cinq paires d'yeux m'observaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu… tu brillais. Balbutia Piers. Personne n'arrivait à te réveiller.

-Ah, oui, c'est problématique… et qu'est ce qui c'est passé d'autre ?

-Bâ rien, et c'est ça qui nous inquiétais. »

Une vague de fatigue me pris, et je me sentais sombrer de nouveau.

 _Je me trouvais encore une fois dans ce monde blanc. Un autre homme se tenait face à moi, avec la même barbe que Selena._

 _« Ainsi donc, mon frère est encore passé à l'attaque. Je suis Sol, le frère de Selena. Je vois qu'il t'a déjà contacté. Excuse-moi de te retenir maintenant, mais je crois qu'il a aussi anéanti les espoirs de ton ami. L'antenne du soleil d'or n'est plus, et il ne faut pas te laisser sans surveillance. Quel dommage d'être aussi puissante, mais aussi dangereuse. Je devrais te tuer, afin que personne ne sache où se trouve les phares, mais je te donne une chance de t'en sortir. Tu peux très bien être une alliée de poids. Je te donne juste ce conseil : dès que tu vas te réveiller, cours. Adieux Cylia. »_

Je me suis encore réveiller, entourée par le groupe.

« Ne me dites rien. J'ai brillé.

-Encore, oui. Fit Sébastien.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Gronda Piers en me prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai un petit message de Sol. FAUT QU'ON SE BARRE D'ICI !

-Wait, What ? fit Guillaume.

-Préparez tous vos affaires, il faut partir. Sol veut me tuer. Au fait, ton antenne, elle a déjà été détruite.

-Et merde. Dépêchons nous, si Sol veut te tuer, il faut être constamment sur nos gardes. »

Nous réunîmes toutes nos armes et nos affaires, et sortîmes en vitesse. Sébastien démarra sa Dodge, et fonça.

Derrière nous, des Harpies, étaient en chemin vers notre dernière résidence.

« PUTAIN, ACCROCHEZ VOUS ! »cria Sébastien.

Il freina brusquement, devant ce qui ressemblait a un portail énergétique, mais, pas assez tôt. La voiture fut aspirée par le vortex.

Dans la nuit, un homme regardait attentivement la voiture se faire engloutir, puis il fit un geste de la main, ce qui referma le portail. Les seuls témoins potentiels étaient des clodos, qui iraient les croire. Satisfait, il disparut dans une gerbe de lumière.

 **Voila ce qui clôt ce chapitre. Bon, je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre spécial noël. Il se passe au QG, avant qu'il ne se fasse détruire. Promis, vous saurez tout avant les vacances de noël. Aussi, afin de ne pas vous laisser sans rien à lire cette semaine, je vais publier le prélude d'une nouvelle fic :** **ᴁternity falls**


	8. Chapter noël

**Bonjour a tous et joyeux noël. Voilà le chapitre que je vous avais promis. Il se passe lors du mois de décembre, au QG. Je suis donc revenu dans le temps pour pouvoir faire le faire, et vous allez en savoir plus sur ce qu'il c'est passé pendant l'ellipse que j'ai fait. Au programme, un peu d'humour, d'amour, et de musique. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Ah… Le mois de décembre était enfin là, et avec lui le dur froid de l'hiver. Nous étions le cinq décembre, et déjà l'on pouvait sentir l'approche de noël. Plusieurs mystiques étaient en train d'accrocher quelques décorations sur les murs du QG tandis que je passais dans les couloirs. J'allais m'entrainer à l'escrime avec Sébastien et Pauline, quand je tombais sur Patrick.

« T'es au courant pour le pari de Seb et de Pauline ? me demanda-t-il.

-Heu, je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Je pense que tu vas bien rigoler. Ils ont perdus tout les deux. » Et il me laissa là.

Interloqué, je me dépêchais de récupérer une épée d'entrainement, et entra dans l'arène.

Je réprimais un cri de surprise et commença à sourire à la vue de mes deux compagnons. Finalement, j'éclatais de rire. Sébastien portais un costume de père noël moulant, montrant sa musculature saillante, y compris son entrejambe, et une barbe, tandis que Pauline était habillée en mère noël pin-up. Une mini jupe laissait voir un collant rayé, et son haut épousait la forme de sa poitrine, laissant d'ailleurs voir un grand décolleté.

Ils se regardèrent gênés, tandis que je mourrais littéralement de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Finalement je repris enfin un peu de contenance, et repris aussi mon souffle.

« Que… Fiou… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demandais-je, essoufflée.

-Demande à Pauline. Me répondis Sébastien en jetant un regard noir à Pauline.

-Hey ! Je te signale aussi que c'est toi qui à accepté. T'avais qu'à pas jouer.

-Tu m'as cherché.

-Même pas vrai. Fit elle en tirant la langue.

-Si !

-Non ! C'est toi qui as commencé en plus !

-Woh, les gars on se calme. Dis-je en mettant fin au conflit. Bon, qui peut me dire ce qui se passe.

-C'est de ta faute. Fis Sébastien.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! C'est de la tienne ! lança Pauline rageuse, en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de poing.

-STOP ! Vous êtes ridicules ! C'est quoi ces déguisements ?

-C'est Pauline qui a voulu savoir qui était le plus fort de nous deux…

-Et je te signale que si tu avais été un peu moins orgueilleux, nous n'en serions pas là.

-… En plus, c'est moi qui ai gagné normalement.

-Tu veux rire, tu étais tout le temps en train de chercher à parer mes coups.

-Quoi ? Non, je…

-STOP A LA FIN ! Et qu'est ce qui c'est passer ensuite ?

-Disons que nous avons fini ex aequo. On c'est battus pendant un bout de temps quand même.

-…Mais je suis tombé au sol le dern… Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Fit Sébastien en se tenant le bas du crâne.

-Vous arrêtez de vous chercher maintenant. Grondais-je. C'EST VALABLE AUSSI POUR TOI PAULINE ! »

Son sourire disparut aussitôt.

« Bien, et vous allez porter ça combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à noël. Lâchèrent-ils ensemble, le regard sombre.

-Quoi ?! Dis-je, en commençant à rigoler.

-Te fous pas de nous, je croyais que j'allais gagner… commença Sébastien.

-… Et ta vanité t'a perdu. Continua Pauline.

-JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS NON PLUS ! Cria Sébastien.

-Ok, ok, si on peut plus rire…

-Donc, si je résume bien, vous avez fait un pari débile, que personne n'a gagné. Du coup, vous êtes obligé de porter ces costumes. Ok, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et j'étais venu pour faire quoi au faite ? Ah oui ! Vous allez vraiment vous battre dans ces tenues ?

-Bin oui. Un pari est un pari.

-Nan, sérieusement… Vous les avez trouvés où, les costumes ?

-Si je te disais boutique coquine…

-çaaaaa explique bien des choses en effet. Bon, on y va ? »

Je me mettais en garde, présentant mon épée. Pauline fut la première à me défier. Elle se mit en position, ce qui eux pour effet de me montrer largement son décolleté. Elle donna un premier coup, histoire de tester ma défense. Je tenu bon, et contre-attaqua rapidement. N'ayant même pas un mois d'entrainement, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour voir Pauline se dérober et esquisser un coup direct. Je tombais à plat ventre, emporté par mon élan.

« C'est contre elle que tu aurais dû parier Sebi. T'aurais gagné, c'est sur.

-Groumpf. » Grogna ce dernier.

Je me relevais, repris mon équilibre et me concentrais sur ma cible. Cette fois ci, j'attaquais la première, feinta et réussis à porter un coup a Pauline. Qui para au dernier moment. Elle lança nonchalamment une botte d'escrime, très sure d'elle. Je parais et repéra une faille assez grossière dans son mouvement. Je lançais mon attaque, et réussis à la toucher.

« Ahahah, t'es vraiment sure que j'aurais perdu ? Je crois que Cylia t'a eu en beauté.

-J'était pas concentrée !

-Et c'est une grave err… Oh, mais que voila. Fit Garet en rentra dans l'arène. Le père noël est en avance, et il amène une jolie mère noël. Tu me la prête ? La mère noël je veux dire.

-Euh… je sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment… s'interrogea Pauline.

-Je veux tout savoir les gars. »

Et Sébastien et Pauline racontèrent encore une fois (non sans se disputer bien sur. Ahlala, quel vieux couple ils peuvent former… faudrait qu'on réussisse à les mettre ensemble un de ces jours.) Ce qu'il s'était passé. Garet poussa un rire rauque, puis pris la parole.

« Et bin, si jamais j'aurais cru voir ça un jour… Vous formez une sacrée paire vous deux, vous savez. Aller, filez, je dois m'entrainer.

-Et… Et nous ?

-Dégagez les mioches, j'ai pas besoin de spectateurs. Vous vous entrainerez plus tard. Par contre vous deux, je vous prépare quelque chose… ça va être mémorable. »

Et il nous congédia de l'arène. Sans grande conviction, nous allions vers la salle de repos. Tout le monde se retournait sur notre chemin, à cause des deux abrutis que je trimbalais avec moi. Vous pourriez pas savoir combien j'avais honte d'eux. Par contre, je me demandais vraiment si c'était la musculature ou les formes de mes deux compagnons ou bien le ridicule des costumes qui faisait retourner tout le monde. Mais j'avais franchement honte. Finalement, je les ai semés un peu plus tard, ne voulant pas qu'on m'associe trop a eux.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, afin de jouer un peu de guitare. C'est pas qu'on était samedi, mais j'avais rien à faire de plus. L'entrainement aurait dû occuper toute la matinée, mais Garet en avait voulus autrement. Depuis que je m'étais installée ici, j'avais commencé à décorer ma chambre. Des posters de Fallen To Flux, AC-DC, ou Metallica meublait les murs, ainsi qu'un cadre avec une vue aérienne de Montréal. J'avais aussi acheté une chaine HI-FI et une petite télé que j'avais posée au dessus de l'armoire. Je pris ma guitare, et commença à jouer Arise de Reform The Resistance. Ah oui, j'en avais aussi profité pour obtenir quelques pédales pour mon ampli. Je jouais ainsi pendant une heure, peut-être même deux. Finalement, j'abandonnais la guitare pour mon ordi, en allant chater un peu avec d'anciennes connaissances, dont Lina. Cette dernière avait apparemment trouvé un mec, et me demandais des nouvelles du Canada. Ah, j'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que mon absence avait été remarquée, et on avait fait croire que j'étais allée au Canada pour vivre chez des parents éloignés, suite a la mort de ma mère. Je lui répondis brièvement, et éteignit mon PC avant d'aller manger.

Je retrouvais bien entendu les deux clowns devant le self. Je voyais les regards que jetaient les gars sur Pauline, a la vue de son décolleté, et celui des filles sur Sébastien. C'est vrai que comme ça, il avait l'air assez sexy, mais quant a sortir avec lui… Brrr. Je frissonnais rien qu'a l'idée. Non pas qu'il ne me plaise pas, mais tant qu'il avait ce costume, je ne le fréquenterais plus. Je ne LES fréquenterais plus. Roxanne me prit par surprise, et m'emmena rapidement dans la foule. Tout le monde était déjà en train d'attendre, laissant les deux autres en dehors. Clairement, cela voulait dire que nous ne devions pas nous faire voire avec eux. Je pense que le groupe avait aussi honte que moi pour eux.

Malheureusement, ils nous ont rejoins a une table un peu plus tard. Nous nous dépêchions de finir, et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans l'arène afin de nous entrainer enfin.

Garet était finalement partit quand nous sommes arrivé là bas. J'arrivais la première, et je découvris Piers occuper à se battre contre un mannequin d'entrainement. Je le regardais en cachette, jusqu'à ce que des mains viennent me pincer les côtes. Je sursautais, me faisant ainsi remarquer de celui que j'espionnais. Je me retournais et mis une baffe a Mo, qui fut si surprise de ma réaction, qu'elle trébucha par terre et tomba.

« Mais heu. Je voulais juste rigoler. Me dit-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse.

-Excuse-moi, mais quand quelqu'un me surprend par derrière, mon premier réflexe, c'est de me défendre.

-Et qu'est ce que vous faites les filles ? lança un Piers en sueur tandis qu'il nous rejoignait.

-Comme toi. Rétorquais-je. Normalement, y a encore du monde qui doit venir.

-Bon, je vous libère la salle alors.

-Non, tu peux rester, tu ne nous dérangeras pas. M'empressais je de répondre.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais retourner à ce que j'étais en train de faire. »

Il s'éloigna tranquillement.

« T'es en train de le mater.

-Quoi ?! Non je…

-Arrête meuf, je te vois ! Tes yeux sont rivés sur lui, tu ne m'as même pas calculé. Bon, faut admettre que même à moi, il me fait beaucoup d'effet. Et puis, par contre, quand je suis arrivée, t'étais vraiment en train de le mater. Fait pas l'innocente, pourquoi t'étais cachée sinon ?

-Ok, je me rends, j'avoue que je le matais.

-T'en pincerais pas pour lui non ?

-Pas du tout ! Rétorquais-je.

-Ah ! Tu rougis. J'avais raison, tu craques un peu pour lui. Chantonna-t-elle.

-Tu le dis et je te bute.

-T'inquiète, je sais garder les secrets. En attendant les autres on peut commencer à ferrailler un peu. » fit elle avec un sourire en coin, et un clin d'œil.

Je me mis au centre de la salle avec mon adversaire. Je préparai ma garde, et décochait mon premier coup. Mo esquiva et porta un estoc. Je me reculais, et repris un pied d'appuis. Je me lançais dans une feinte, mais Tiphaine compris trop vite ce que je préparais. Elle fit un bond, et commença à tourner autour de moi. Je préparais un saut, et me jeta contre elle, et je réussis à porter un coup qu'elle para. Je retentai encore et encore, mais la défense de Mo était bien supérieure à mon attaque. Je m'éloignais de ma rivale afin de souffler un peu. Piers avait arrêté de combattre le mannequin, et nous regardais. Mo fonça soudainement sur moi, et par un grand miracle, je réussis à faire un bond au dernier moment pour éviter la lame. Elle avait malheureusement pris trop d'élan, et m'avait dépassé, me laissant son dos exposé. Je n'eu qu'a poser mon épée sur son cou afin d'arrêter le combat.

Piers nous regardais encore, et fit un air qui signifiait « pas mal ». Puis il commença à remettre des coups dans le mannequin.

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

L'ambiance était plutôt festive ce soir là. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Nous avions décoré un grand sapin dans le réfectoire, que Vlad avait fait pousser spécialement pour l'occasion. Plusieurs dizaines de cartons de guirlandes, boules de noël et d'autres décorations avaient été apporté. Nous aidions les plus jeunes à mettre en place les guirlandes et les boules au pied du sapin, tandis que les plus grand avait pris des échelles et avait décoré le haut de l'arbre. Quelques mystiques de l'air, en incluant Suzanne, avait même lévité afin d'accrocher les guirlandes et les autres boules sur les points les plus haut du sapin. Ivan plaça lui-même l'étoile tout en haut, et quand il toucha terre, tout le monde applaudit l'œuvre que nous avions fait. Nous avions tous l'impression d'appartenir à la même famille, tellement nous étions soudés.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, quand je vis Bastien en sortir. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait qu'il rentra aussitôt dans une autre.

Une odeur agréable se dégageait de ma chambre. Un petit sapin avait poussé sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Un petit sachet avec deux guirlandes et quelques boules était posé à coté. C'était tellement magique, mais à la fois bizarre. Je le décorais rapidement, quand je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange par la fenêtre. Sofia était sortie dehors, et je pouvais voir de la psynergie s'échapper d'elle. C'était une psynergie de couleur bleu-blanche, qui donnait un aspect surnaturel à la scène. Je sentis la température baisser un peu plus, et quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent, suivis de flocons de neige. L'instant était plus que magique. Un tourbillon de flocons avait engloutis la gardienne, qui illuminait l'endroit. Je me penchais un peu plus, et je vis que beaucoup de monde étaient accoudés à leur fenêtre. C'était probablement le plus beau noël que j'ai jamais vu. Quand Sofia arrêta d'utiliser sa psynergie, je remarquais que Vlad et Ivan étaient venus la supporter. Elle ne tenait presque plus debout.

Il neigeait déjà à gros flocons quand je décidais à me mettre à travailler. Cependant, j'étais trop excitée pour réussir à me poser, et à commencer à réfléchir. Je pris ma guitare, régla sur un style de guitare acoustique, et commença à jouer Lost to me de The Dada Weatherman.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je promettais à Sébastien que je jouerais avec lui pour le bal de fin d'année.

 _Le lendemain…_

Je me réveillais lentement à cause de coups frappé à ma porte. Je me levais de mon lit, les pensées embrumées. Le chemin vers la porte était assez périlleux d'autant que je n'étais pas très fraiche. Je cognais mon orteil contre un meuble, ce qui acheva de me réveiller.

« MHHHHH ! PUTAIN DE MERDE DE BORDEL ! FAIS CHIER ! »

Je m'avançais maintenant en gémissant légèrement, en boitillant et maudissant celui qui m'avait réveillé et ouvrit la porte sur un Piers en parka, gants et bonnet.

« Pas encore réveillée ? Il est déjà dix heures et demie.

-C'est l'heure a laquelle je me réveille abruti. On est dimanche je te signale !

-En tout cas, tu l'es maintenant.

-Ah oui ? Et à cause de qui ?

-Oh, et, hein ! Arrêtes de râler, met un truc chaud, et viens voir dehors. »

Je pris une douche chaude, pris tout mon temps pour me sécher, (si jamais Piers m'attendait, il fallait qu'il sache qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller une Cylia endormie), mis un pull a col roulé en cachemire, ainsi qu'un Jean épais, et des chaussettes chaudes, et ouvrit les volets.

Dehors, tout était blanc. La neige recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de pelouse, et semblait assez épaisse, a en juger par la profondeur a laquelle on pouvait voir les têtes de quelques gamins. Je voyais Garet au loin qui faisait fondre la neige qui bloquait l'allée du QG. Je pris vite fait des moufles, une écharpe et une grosse doudoune, ainsi qu'un cache oreille, et me précipitait dans les chambres de Tiphaine, Roxanne, Julien, Bastien, Suzanne, Sébastien et des autres membres de notre clique. Tous étaient déjà réveillés, et certains étaient même déjà partis dehors. Je courus les rejoindre, et me précipitais dans la neige.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise en m'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille. J'avais raison sur l'épaisseur de la neige. Une ombre se dessina dans mon dos, et un paquet de neige m'ensevelis.

« Guillaume ! C'est pas marrant ! » Lançais je en m'essuyant le visage.

Je préparais une boule de neige, mais ce fut une rafale de projectiles enneigé qui m'atteignirent de l'autre coté.

J'entendis Piers rigoler, jusqu'à ce je jette moi-même une boule sur lui.

La riposte de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, et finalement, tout le monde se joignit a nous, créant un véritable champ de bataille, où tout le monde tiraient sur tout le monde.

Je me réfugiais tant bien que mal sous la neige, profitant de l'épaisse couche de neige afin d'attaquer mes adversaires par en dessous. Je surpris Mo par derrière, et en profita pour remplir avec ma psynergie sa capuche de neige, et la renverser sur sa tête. Je retournais tranquillement sous la neige, et me précipita a l'assaut de Piers, sans aucune raison valable, juste pour le plaisir. Pas de bol, car Suzanne me déterra, et me balança plein de neige sur la tête. Je soupçonnais l'utilisation de sa psynergie, car j'étais trop bien cachée pour être détectée. Je continuais quand même mon chemin, et tomba nez à nez avec Piers, qui avait pris la même technique que moi. Je sursautais, lâchais un cri de surprise et fis effondrer le tunnel sur nous. Quand quelqu'un nous remonta a la surface, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions congelé, et plein de neige. La bataille faisait toujours rage, de même que l'anarchie qui régnait dans le QG. Tandis que nous retournions dans nos chambres afin de nous réchauffer, nous apercevions plein de petits se courants après tout en criant. Certains étaient encore plein de neige, et cherchait à en mettre dans le cou des autres enfants, tandis que d'autre courrait juste pour le plaisir de courir, c'est-à-dire sans raison. S'il vous plait, si jamais j'ai des gosses, rappelez-moi de leur coller un tranquillisant dans leur déjeuner. Surtout quand il y a de la neige. Il y avait un tel chahut, que même les adultes n'arrivaient même pas à se faire respecter. Et ça courrait, et ça criait, et ça pleurait quand ça se faisait attraper. Je me demandais comment on pouvait tenir tranquille autant de gamins pendant le reste de l'année.

Une main me colla de la neige dans mon dos, ce qui m'arrêta automatiquement. Je me secouais pour l'enlever, et je me retournais pour voir Sébastien, tout souriant. Je me précipitais sur lui, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide, et nous nous sommes poursuivis dans tout le QG. Au faite, oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je crois que même adultes, nous ne sommes pas mieux. Je réussis néanmoins à le faire trébucher en lui gelant un pied à terre, tandis que je remplissais son dos de neige. Finalement, être mystique de l'eau, c'est assez sympa.

Cependant, tout le monde se calma très vite quand Vlad et Garet menacèrent de tout faire fondre si nous n'arrêtions pas.

 _Un peu plus tard…_

Le calme était enfin tombé, et le soleil était en train de se coucher. J'enfilais rapidement ma veste qui avait à peine eu le temps de sécher, et sortit dehors afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. La neige crissait sous mes chaussures, et j'étais très prudente, afin de ne pas m'enfoncer. Le sol luisait sous la lumière rasante du crépuscule. Tout paraissait calme, et je me surpris à rêver de cet endroit aujourd'hui avec mes parents. Du moins, au moins avec ma mère. Une larme coula sur ma joue a la pensée de ce que je n'avais plus. Une main sortie de nulle part et l'essuya rapidement. Piers se tenait à coté de moi, regardant lui aussi ce spectacle lumineux. Je passais inconsciemment ma main dans la sienne, et je me suis assise. Il fit de même, et nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité nous enveloppe entièrement. Je soupirais, et me leva pour rentrer, cassant l'ambiance de ce moment magique. Je me retournai, en attendant mon ami. Piers resta encore un peu avant de se lever. Il trébucha, et se rattrapant à moi, il me fit basculer dans la neige.

Nos corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur proche du mien, et sa respiration s'emballer. Nos visages étaient très proches. Il n'y avait qu'un seul geste pour qu'il m'embrasse, mais il ne fit rien. Nous restâmes dans cette position une longue, très longue minute. Finalement, il se releva, s'épousseta son manteau enneigé, et me tendit la main afin de me relever.

« E…Excuse moi. Balbutia-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Rentrons. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Sébastien avait finalement trouvé un batteur, un bassiste et un chanteur. Nous étions tous dans la salle de musique afin de répéter, et de nous mettre d'accord sur les morceaux que nous allions jouer. J'avais opté pour Mistress for Christmas d'AC-DC, histoire que nous restions dans l'ambiance de noël et ce qui fit l'unanimité du groupe. Le reste fut un peu plus… Comment dire… Controversé… Certains gouts musicaux étaient très discutés. Notre chanteur, qui s'appelait Thomas, voulais exclusivement que l'on joue des boys bands, Sacha notre batteur, lui préférais le blues et le rock n'roll, et Robin, le bassiste, voulait jouer du hard-rock.

C'était un joyeux merdier. Pour contenter tout le monde, Nous avons choisis un morceau pour chaque membre du groupe, plus une composition de Seb et moi. Nous devions commencer par AC-DC, puis enchainer avec Deadbeat Holidays de Green Day, avant de jouer One Chance de Fallen To Flux, puis reprendre Out of control de The League. Ensuite, c'était à notre petite surprise de prendre le relais.

Tout semblait bien rodé pour le grand jour, mais il ne restait plus que la contrainte dû au temps. Même pas une semaine tout au plus nous séparait de la date butoir. J'avais donc pris l'initiative de réunir tout le monde chaque soir, afin de nous entrainer.

Les répétions ne se passèrent pas si bien que je le pensais, surtout que nous avions trouvé nos membres vraiment tard. (Oui, c'est de ma faute, et alors ?). Je doutais que nous soyons prêts pour le grand jour, même si Sébastien m'assurait le contraire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver par moment celui la. Je faisais néanmoins preuve d'indulgence envers le groupe, et surtout envers le nom du groupe. Black shadows. D'une certaine manière, ça sonnait bien, mais je n'appréciais pas ce nom, ça ne correspondait pas à notre musique. En faite, c'est juste que Thomas ait catégoriquement refusé de jouer dans notre groupe si nous n'utilisions pas le nom qu'il avait trouvé, et le seul problème, c'est que c'était le seul à vouloir chanter pour nous. Aucun de nous n'avait d'ailleurs vraiment envie de chanter sinon. Bref, j'ai dû faire avec.

Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le concert, et nous n'étions pas encore prêts. Je stressais a mort rien qu'a la pensée de monter sur scène, si en plus nous n'étions pas assez entrainés…

Cela devait être visible de l'extérieur, vu que Sébastien me faisait régulièrement des remarques.

« Relax Cylia, tout va bien se passer » ou « On va gérer, t'inquiète » ou bien même « On est presque prêt, t'as pas a t'en faire. ». Arrête Seb, je vois très bien que ça va mal se passer. Les membres du groupe n'étaient même pas soudés entre eux, surtout avec Thomas en faite, nous avons du mal a jouer les morceaux, comment veux-tu réussir ?

Nous bloquions sur un passage d'One Chance quand mes nerfs ont finalement lâché. C'était le passage du solo, et la basse était un peu trop lente. Plusieurs fois nous avons recommencé, plusieurs fois elle s'est plantée. Je commençais à en avoir marre, mais je voyais surtout le jour du concert se rapprocher. Je le sentais mal ce jour là. Bref, le stress m'est monté à la tête. J'ai posé doucement ma guitare avec calme, éteint mon amplis, et suis partie sous les yeux ahuris de Sébastien et de Sacha. Robin était occupé à maitriser sa partie, et Thomas, qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ne disait rien.

Avant que je ne sorte, Sébastien m'a rattrapé.

« Tu fais quoi ?! On n'a pas terminé !

-Tu vois pas ? Je me casse !

-Attend, faut qu'on finisse de répéter.

-Vous pouvez nous excusez les gars, je vous emprunte Seb. Continuez à jouer sans nous. Toi suis moi. » Dis je en me tournant vers Sébastien.

Je le pris par le bras, et le tira fortement hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes du groupe. Et des oreilles indiscrètes de tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« On est pas prêt. Fis-je calmement, m'efforçant de maitriser ma colère.

-T'inquiète pas on le se…

-LA FERME ! Tu vois bien que personne n'est prêt, et le concert est dans une semaine !

-Personne, personne, tu sais jouer tout nos morceaux.

-Et Robin ? Et Sacha ?

-Ok d'accord, mais c'est aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, ça ira mi…

-Tu répètes encore une fois que ça ira, et je te congèle, et je t'enterre afin que personne ne retrouve ton corps avant longtemps. Dis je encore très calmement.

-Tu… Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui, très bien. Oh, il y a juste un léger problème, j'en ai marre qu'on me répète que ça ira bien, alors que tout le monde sait que ça va foirer. Ah, et aussi je n'ai pas tellement envie de monter sur scène. A part ça, tout va bien.

-Bon, si je comprends bien, on arrête la répétition pour aujourd'hui ?

-Ce que je veux, c'est que tout le monde maitrise ces morceaux. Après je reviendrais !

-Donc, Tu ne viens plus ?

-Jusqu'à ce que chacun sache jouer sa partie, non.

-Bon, je vois que tu es stressée…

-Non, je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas présenter un morceau que nous ne sachions pas jouer !

-C'est du stress.

-Tu me fais chier Seb. J'en ai marre, je me casse. »

Et je partis dans ma chambre.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, quand la nuit est tombée…_

Oui, je crois que Sébastien avait raison. Je suis belle et bien en train de stresser. J'étais en train de revoir mes cours, pour le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances. La colère ne m'avait pas quitté pour autant, bien que je me sois reposée. Je détestais que Sébastien prenne nos répétitions et le faite que nous ne soyons pas prêt a la légère.

Le vent soufflait fort ce soir là, tandis que la neige tombait drue. Mon petit sapin au bord de la fenêtre tenait encore le coup, et l'odeur qu'il diffusait était toujours agréable. Même si cela ne m'aidait que très légèrement a me calmer, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Je me surpris à le regarder et à rêvasser. Je me re-concentra aussitôt sur mes devoirs.

Ah, comme j'enviais les lycéens et les collégiens. Eux au moins n'avaient quasiment rien à faire pour ce dernier jour de travail de l'année, si je puis dire.

Argh, encore en train de ne pas bosser ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen qui me permettrait de toujours être concentrée.

Mon téléphone affichait vingt-trois heures cinquante-sept.

Bon sang, il était tard. Faudrait que t'aille te coucher Cylia.

Non, attend encore un peu voix dans ma tête, je finis ce que je suis en train de faire, et j'y vais.

A vrai dire, je ne m'aperçus même pas que je fermais les yeux, plus tard dans la nuit.

 _J'étais en train de rêver._

 _Deux enfants se tenaient devant moi : Un petit garçon à la peau bleu était face une petite fille à la peau rouge. Tout deux tenait dans leur main une épée en bois. Il était en sueur et son visage était couvert de bleu. Son adversaire avait un petit sourire en coin. Il frappa de son épée, mais la fille fut plus rapide, et lui colla un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Il était à terre. Des larmes de douleur coulaient de son visage._

 _« Allez, relève toi mauviette ! lança la jeune fille._

 _-Je… Je… Ne peux… Pas... répondis-t-il en se tenant les côtes, cherchant à reprendre son souffle._

 _-Aurais je bien entendus, J'ai encore gagné contre toi ?_

 _-Tu… Tu triche…_

 _-Non, c'est juste que tu es nul._

 _-Pas vrai. » Fit il en se relevant._

 _Il tituba, et se relança à l'assaut de la fille. Qui lui mit un coup d'épée dans le dos._

 _Une grosse voix surgit de derrière un mur._

 _« Aaaaah ! Je vois que vous êtes encore en train de vous entrainer. Qui est le plus fort de vous deux ?_

 _-C'est moi, Salamandar est vraiment trop faible. Lâcha la fille, moqueuse._

 _-Pheonixia ! Je suis pas si faible ! Protesta le jeune garçon, furieux._

 _-A quand remonte ta dernière victoire ? fit Pheonixia, sure d'elle-même._

 _-Euh, et bien je… je… RAAAAAAAAAH ! »_

 _Et Salamandar partit, les larmes aux yeux, jetant son arme, qui toucha Pheonixia à la tête, avant de retomber par terre._

 _Il se réfugia dans un coin qu'il croyait être le seul à connaitre. C'était une petite fissure entre les rochers, bien assez large pour quelqu'un de sa carrure, mais trop petite pour un adulte._

 _Il commença à pleurer de colère, puis se repris. Il commença à méditer avant qu'une voix ne l'interrompe._

 _« Allez fils, Sort d'ici. Je sais où tu te cache._

 _-Non !_

 _-Aller, fais pas ta femmelette, et montre toi !_

 _-Je veux pas !_

 _-Me force pas à venir te chercher ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu va prendre ! »_

 _Vaincu par les arguments de son père, le jeune garçon sortit de sa cachette._

 _« Alors, tu t'es fait battre par Pheonixia ?_

 _-…_

 _-Hé ! Répond moi !_

 _-…_

 _-Tu sais, tout a l'heure, quand tu as lancé ton épée, tu sais où elle a atterrie ?_

 _-…_

 _-Bon… Tu as réussi à toucher Pheonixia. Fait attention, elle est assez en colère._

 _-…_

 _-Qu'est ce qui va pas ! Tu vas me répondre !_

 _-JE PERDS TOUT LE TEMPS CONTRE PHEONIXIA ! J'EN AI MARRE ! JE VEUX ÊTRE PLUS FORT ! COMME TOI !_

 _-Déjà tu parles pas sur ce ton à ton père ! Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Si tu veux être plus fort, c'est pas instantané ! Il faut que tu t'entraine tout le temps. Et puis, je suis pas aussi fort que ça. Si tu veux vraiment réussir, il faut que tu sois sur que tu va réussir. Ça fonctionne pas sinon. Si tu te dis que tu seras le plus fort, et que tu fais tout pour l'être, alors tu le seras. Rentrons maintenant. »_

 _Le père de Salamandar le pris par le bras, et le ramena dans la cour de la maison, où attendait Pheonixia. Qui se jeta sur le petit garçon quand elle le vit._

 _« ABRUTIS ! Ça fait super mal ton épée ! »_

 _Elle commença à le ruer de coup de poings, quand un flou passa et m'emporta sur une autre scène._

 _Je reconnus un Salamandar adulte, assis dans un fauteuil en bois. A coté de lui, Pheonixia était elle aussi assise dans un fauteuil, endormie. Le ventre de cette dernière ne laissait pas de doute quant à son état : elle était enceinte. Je n'avas jamais vu de scène pareil avec eux dans mes rêves. Généralement, ils se battaient, où bien marchaient ensemble. Jamais je ne les avait vus chez eux, tranquillement._

 _Salamandar était en train de sculpter une figurine en bois avec un couteau de chasse. Il jetait quelques regards en coins en direction de sa femme. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée en face d'eux._

 _Un gémissement de sa femme arrêta le coup qu'il allait donner à la statuette. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il reprit tranquillement son travail._

 _Je regardais par la fenêtre, et vis des flocons qui tombaient. On devait surement être en décembre. Je risquais un coup d'œil plus attentif a la statuette, et remarqua que sa forme laissait supposer qu'il allait en faire un guerrier. Un bâillement le fit poser son œuvre et ses outils, et il se tourna vers Pheonixia, qui s'était réveillée._

 _« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis un peu sur tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux._

 _-Toi, tu réfléchis maintenant ?_

 _\- C'est drôle quand on y pense. Commença-t-il en ignorant la remarque de sa femme. Tu te souviens de quand on était gamins ?_

 _-Oui. Pourquoi ?_

 _-On pouvait pas se sentir. Tu me mettais une raclée à chaque fois que nous nous battions._

 _-Et c'est toujours le cas !_

 _-T'es sur ? Je crois que je suis plus fort que toi._

 _-Peu ! Même avec le bébé en moi, je pourrais te battre._

 _-Pas si sur…_

 _-Tu veux essayer ? Le défia-t-elle en se levant._

 _-Non, le guérisseur a dis beaucoup de repos._

 _-Mais j'en ai marre de me reposer. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

 _-Pense au petit qu'il y a la. Fit-il en mettant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune blonde._

 _-Et donc, poursuis ce que tu disais._

 _-Où j'en étais ? Ah oui. Je disais que c'était étrange, car regarde nous maintenant… Nous sommes heureux ensemble… Si on avait su à m'époque…_

 _-Je crois que j'aurais rigolé, et je t'aurais mis ta raclée encore une fois._

 _-Au fond de toi, tu sais qui es le plus fort, et c'est pas toi ! Je le sais, car je me suis entrainé tout les jours, et je suis sur que ton inactivité est en train de te faire perdre tout tes réflexes._

 _-Même pas vrai ! » Fit elle en lui collant un coup de poing sur l'épaule._

 _Ils restèrent ensuite à se regarder dans les yeux, par défiance, puis Pheonixia pencha sa tête, et se rassit._

 _Je me sentais partir, et dériver dans d'autre rêves plus au moins étranges._

A mon réveil, j'étais écroulée sur mon bureau. Je regardais l'heure. Trois heures du mat' ! Je ne me changeai même pas, et fila sous mes draps.

Je m'endormais rapidement, tandis que la neige continuait à tomber dehors.

 _Le samedi suivant…_

Ça y est, les cours étaient enfin terminés pour tous. Sébastien et Pauline étaient toujours habillés de manière ridicule, et je n'avais pas vu Piers depuis deux jours. D'habitude, je l'apercevais quand on mangeait, où dans les couloirs, quelques fois, mais depuis un bout de temps, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Bon, ça va pas non plus gâcher ma journée, mais ça me dérangeais que je ne le vois plus.

J'avais aussi décidé de faire un retour dans le groupe. Sébastien disait que tout le monde avait réussis à maitriser sa partie, et que je pouvais arrêter de m'en faire. Je pouvais reprendre ma guitare, et on jouerait toute la journée, afin de vraiment éliminer tout les petits défauts et de se caler vraiment tous ensemble parfaitement. Espérons qu'il ait raison, mais connaissant le type, personne n'a réussis à maitriser son morceau en vérité.

Je me dirigeais sans grande conviction vers la salle de musique, afin de reprendre au moins ma guitare que j'avais laissée là depuis que je m'étais mise en colère. A ma grande surprise, je réussis à entendre le solo de One Chance, qui était beaucoup mieux maîtrisé que la dernière fois.

J'entrais doucement tandis que les autres jouaient encore. Je branchais ma guitare, et mis la bandoulière autour de moi. Je commençais à gratter un peu, sans ton, afin de voir si elle n'avait pas été désaccordée, puis remis le ton, et pris le morceau en cours de route. Tout le monde avait bien progressé, mais j'étais impressionnée par la vitesse de ce progrès.

Quand le morceau fut fini, je félicitais tout le monde, et nous reprîmes notre lancée avec le deuxième morceau a problème : Out of Control. Idem, le morceau n'était pas parfait, mais il passait assez bien pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la musique. Il nous restait plus que quatre jours avant le concert, et c'était assez pour corriger une bonne partie de nos défauts. J'étais assez confiante, même si l'appréhension de la scène était toujours là. Néanmoins, il restait quand même un dernier petit doute sur le faite que tout se passe bien, mais je l'ignorais purement et simplement.

Je remarquais cependant que Thomas semblait assez bizarre. Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, il m'a répondu que ce n'était rien.

Bon. Je crois que nous étions bien partis. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le concert, et a répéter jusqu'à là.

 _Quatre jours plus tard, le 23 décembre…_

Le jour de vérité était enfin arrivé ! C'était aujourd'hui que nous allions jouer tous ensemble, devant une grande partie du QG.

Toute la journée fut destinée au réglage de nos instruments. Il fallait doser avec le volume des haut-parleurs, et avec leur puissance d'émission. De plus, il fallait sauvegarder tout les réglages en fonction des morceaux. C'était fatiguant, mais je pense que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Au final, le résultat était très satisfaisant. Des gars aux projecteurs nous demandait aussi quel type de lumière nous avions besoin pour tel ou tel morceau, en nous donnant ensuite quelques modifications en fonction de nos choix. Il y avait plein de monde préparant un passage sur scène, mais peu qui passait avec un groupe entier afin de faire de la musique. Je m'étais installée à l'avant de la scène, sous la pression d'une femme s'occupant du placement du matériel. En faite, c'était parce que la batterie occupait tout l'arrière de la scène, et les fils aussi, risquaient de me faire tomber.

Nous commencions à jouer un morceau, afin de tester la balance de la régis son, puis nous demandions tel ou tel réglage, bien souvent l'augmentation du volume, ou l'ajout de gain.

Après deux heures de réglages nous en avions enfin fini, et nous partions nous détendre.

 _Le soir, pour le concert…_

Depuis plusieurs minutes j'avais remarqué le teint pâle de Thomas. Il ne parlait peu, et refusait de nous dire ce qu'il avait. Il nous assurait que tout allait bien, et qu'il allait assurer tout le concert. Je n'étais pas rassurée, mais je me disais qu'il avait surement raison. Je n'avais pas non plus le temps de me soucier de ce qu'il avait.

Nous étions habillés tous avec des Jeans, tee-shirts, et veste en cuir. (Putain, qu'est ce que j'avais galéré a en trouver une.) Nous nous regardions tous, la boule au ventre, sauf Thomas qui regardaient ses chaussures, et nos instruments a la main. Nous attendions que le numéro du gars sur scène se termine, avant de rentrer.

« Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Alexandre ! fit une voix amplifié par un micro. Le prochain numéro sera plutôt musical, car nous accueillons un groupe de rock. Au programme, cinq morceaux de différent genre de rock, en allant du hard-rock au blues. Je vous demande d'applaudir Black Shadows ! »

Nous sommes rentré sur scène, avons branché nos instrument, et fait un signe a la régis son. Sacha frappa dans ses baguettes, et nous commencions à jouer. Mistress for Christmas fut une réussite. Deadbeat holidays le fut un peu mois, a cause d'un problème de son dû a la régis. En faite, le morceau avait des passages sans gain, mais la régis avait mal dosé, et du coup le rendu était assez mauvais. Pas de gros problème pour le blues, mis a part quelques parties de la chanson, mais vu que personne ne connaissait le morceau… One Chance fut une catastrophe. La basse et la batterie n'étaient pas du tout en rythme, et le solo se passa très difficilement. Enfin, difficilement est un euphémisme.

Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça allais mal se passer. Et Sébastien qui me disait que tout irait bien ! Nous étions prêts pourtant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Hier, nous maitrisions tous les morceaux, donc logiquement, nous ne pouvions que réussir… A moins que la pression du public, l'angoisse de passer devant tout le monde y soit pour quelque chose…

Ce qui couronna le tout, ce fut Thomas qui sortit de scène la main devant sa bouche. Comme quoi, j'avais raison encore une fois. Quel bordel.

« Cylia, il faut que tu chante le dernier morceau. Fit Sébastien. C'est toi qui as composé les paroles donc tu peux le faire. »

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux, de colère, de dépit, et de honte. La trouille me paralysait les membres, mais Il fallait quand même que nous fassions le dernier morceau, car au fond de moi, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Sébastien demanda a la régie d'enlever le gain, afin d'avoir le son d'une guitare acoustique, et commença à jouer.

Je me suis avancée sur la scène, et j'ai commencé à chanter.

« ** _I know what happened_**

 ** _In your head,_**

 ** _For you, it's the beginning_**

 ** _Of the end._**

 ** _Leaving with TV, bed and cities,_**

 ** _Till then your love,_**

 ** _And your friends_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _You know what happened_**

 ** _In my head_**

 ** _For you it's hard to mean_**

 ** _Your best friend_**

 ** _Let me see now_**

 ** _Please not the end_**

 ** _You need them you know_**

 ** _What they are helping else_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _It's set down clock in your car_**

 ** _Ready to start for link about_**

 ** _My beyond lie to leave another life_**

 ** _Show me if you're are strong_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye bye_**

 ** _Good bye_**

 ** _Say me good bye…"_**

Je prononçais les dernières paroles tandis que le groupe continua encore sur plusieurs mesures. Comme ce qui n'était pas prévu. Surtout que le rendu total n'était pas bon. J'avais envi de pleurer, de me terrer quelque part où personne ne pourrait me trouver. Je saluais rapidement, et quittais la scène. La honte de m'être ridiculisée devant tout le monde me poussa à sortir de la salle, malgré les applaudissements que nous avions reçus par respect. Je me retrouvai dehors, en tee-shirt dans la neige. Je commençais à pleurer, en maudissant Sébastien et ses idées, en me répétant que je savais que ça allait mal se passer. En plus, j'ai dû chanter devant tout le monde, et plusieurs fois je n'ai pas sût trouver la bonne hauteur pour chanter. Je croulais sous le ridicule.

En plus c'était de la faute à Thomas si j'avais dû chanter. Pourquoi nous a-t-il rien dit ? Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était devenu après qu'il soit parti.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et quelqu'un s'assit a coté de moi.

Je ne tournai même pas la tête, ne prononça pas un mot, je me contentais juste de pleurer. La personne a coté de moi me mit une veste sur le dos. Bon, je sais, j'étais pas maligne d'être sortie en tee-shirt, mais je n'avais pas réfléchis avant.

Sans rien dire, elle me regarda pleurer. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me parle, ou que l'on me console. Je voulais juste être seule pour pleurer. Je pense que la personne savait cela. Enfin, jusqu'a ce qu'elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire vers elle.

Une main masculine essuya mes larmes, et me caressa mes cheveux. Je levais les yeux, pour voir ceux de Piers.

« Tu a été formidable. Crois moi, crois moi pas, mais ta voix allait bien avec le dernier morceau.

-Tu… tu plaisante, je chantais faux, j'arrivais pas a me caler avec l'idée que j'avais.

-Non, je suis sérieux. Aller, sèche tes larmes. Tu t'en es bien tiré, et vu que personne ne connaissais les morceaux, c'est plutôt bien passé. Si, si, même si y a eu un problème technique pour Deadbeat holidays. Bon, après One Chance, je pense que vous avez été trop présomptueux, mais je trouve que c'était sympa, même le solo…

-Arrête, on a lamentablement foiré. Soufflais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Et Mistress for Christmas, vous l'avez bien fait pourtant.

-Tu… Tu parle, c'est le seul.

-chut, calme toi… je t'assure, je me moque pas de toi.

-Je suis sur que tu le dis pour me faire plaisir.

-Non, et je peux même te le prouver. Reviens avec nous, et tu verras. »

Un très long temps de silence passa. Je crois que je suis restée ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais je regardais dans le vide. Le froid me saisissait les bras et les épaules. Piers me pris dans ses bras et commença à me réchauffer.

« En vérité, c'est moi qui ai merdé. Continua t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas sur scène.

-Non, je te parle pour Agatio et le QG.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je pouvais pas connaitre ta promesse.

-Je m'en veux. Je savais dès le départ qu'il allait s'en prendre a vous.

-Mais tu avais promis que je ne devais pas connaitre la psynergie. Tu n'es pas le fautif dans l'histoire. En plus, j'aurais dû t'avertir où j'allais. On aurait pu sauver ma mère.

-Non. J'avais déjà réussi a prévenir Garet, et je t'avais suivi. Je ne pouvais pas agir sans qu'il soit présent. Je n'étais pas assez fort. Insista-t-il

-Mais tu es quand même intervenu.

-Tu allais te faire bruler. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

-Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je ne t'en veux plus de m'avoir caché la vérité. Je le comprends que maintenant, mais, à ta manière, tu m'as protégé. Je ne parle pas des coups ou des blessures, mais quand tu m'as dit que ma mère était morte, tu m'as empêché d'aller la chercher. J'aurais couru le risque de me faire prendre. Pareil quand tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas Garet, tu obéissais à ma mère, qui souhaitait me protéger. Et puis, tu m'as accueilli chez toi. Si c'est pas me protéger…

-Te protéger, ça aurait été t'emmener directement au QG. Au moins, t'aurais pas été assommé par Garet, et on aurait pu répondre facilement a tes questions. »

Un autre moment de silence passa encore une fois. J'avais oublié ma honte, et je regardais vers le ciel. On pouvait voir les étoiles, et la lumière de la lune se reflétait sur la neige, lui donnant un aspect phosphorescent. Je repensais a ce qui c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, avant de lui poser une question qui restait sans réponse depuis le jour où nous étions tombés.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé ? Continuais-je. Je sais que tu me vois encore plus qu'une amie. Tu aurais pu m'embrasser quand nous sommes tombés. Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ?

-ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je ne savais pas si tu l'aurais bien pris. Comme dit le proverbe, « dans le doute, abstient toi ». »

Je me demandais s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait, mais son visage restait de marbre. Je regardais droit devant moi, puis pris la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchis sur ce que tu m'as dit le premier soir au QG. Je crois que je te dois des excuses. J'ai été conne sur ce coup là.

-T'étais furieuse que je te cache la vérité. Et puis, c'est aussi de ma faute, en grande partie. J'aurais dû tout te dire…

-Laisse tomber, nous sommes tout deux aussi coupable l'un que l'autre. »

Je secouais la tête, et respira un grand coup. Le calme de la nuit était couplé avec le murmure de la fête. Le froid m'aidait à garder l'esprit clair, mais il commençait à me geler les os. Je tournais la tête vers Piers, et rapprocha mon visage du sien, le cœur battant.

« Si nous retrouvions dans la même position que la dernière fois, est ce que tu m'embrasserais ?

-Oui. Je le ferais sans hésiter. »

Je me rapprochai encore plus de son visage, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent, et l'embrassa. Je sentis ses bras se déplacer jusqu'à ma taille, et me rapprocher de lui. C'était aussi doux que lorsque nous étions encore ensemble auparavant. J'éloignais ma bouche de la sienne, et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Plus qu'amis ? me demanda-t-il.

-Plus qu'amis. » Acquiesçais je.

Il me serra un peu plus fort, et je mis ma tête dans son cou. Je me réfugiais au plus près de lui, pour me réchauffer ou me protéger ? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais bien avec lui à ce moment. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu lui pardonner plus tôt, mais bon. Il vaut mieux tard que jamais.

J'avais tout oublié l'espace de quelques instants, le froid, le concert, mon passé… tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Piers frissonna, et rompit ce doux moment. Il se leva, et me tendit sa main. Je la pris sans hésiter, et nous sommes revenus à l'intérieur.

Les ingénieurs du son s'activaient a mettre en place une platine de DJ, tandis que tout le monde était partis prendre des boissons, ou quelque chose à grignoter. J'aperçus Mo, occupée à faire ses réserves. Quand elle me vit elle aussi, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et avança rapidement vers moi.

« Mais meuf, t'es bleue ! Qu'est ce que t'es allée foutre dehors ? Et pourquoi Piers t'accompagne ? Attend, ne me dit rien. T'as réussi à mettre le grappin dessus ? Vous êtes allés tout les deux dehors, mais vous êtes rentrés assez vite, car t'avais pas pensé à mettre quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un tee-shirt. A moins que tu n'as enlevé…

-Bravo pour ta déduction Sherlock, mais ton esprit mal placé à tort. En faite, je suis sortie toute seule dehors après le concert. C'est Piers qui est venu me rejoindre. Et je n'avais qu'un tee-shirt.

-Mais t'es conne ! T'allais chopper la mort avec ce froid.

-Oui, je sais. On avait foiré le concert, et je voulais me changer les idées.

-Ben, si tu dis que vous avez foiré, des fois, ça se voyait plus que ça ne s'entendait, mais pour ceux qui étaient au fond, (ou ceux qui, comme moi étaient trop petit), ça se voyait pas tellement.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu vois, je te le disais. Ajouta Piers.

-Et du coup, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Bien, je l'avais vue sortir, et elle était en tee-shirt.

-Putain meuf, faut vraiment être conne a ce point pour sortir comme ça avec ce temps. Viens, faut que t'aille te réchauffer. On a encore du temps avant que les gars ne finissent d'installer le bazar. »

Elle me tira le bras, mais j'eu le temps de donner un baiser discret à Piers.

Je courus à moitié pour ne pas perdre mon bras, sous la vigueur de Mo, qui me tenait encore le bras.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai rapidement, régla la température de la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit brulante. Effectivement, le froid m'avait pas mal affecté. La sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans mes membres était très forte, mais je le subissais sans broncher.

« Et donc, à ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes ensemble avec Piers. Fit Mo en s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

-Heu… Non. Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Arrête, je vous ai vu vous embrasser, et là t'es en stress.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais y a rien de mal ?

-Ben, je crois qu'il y a quelques filles qui vont vouloir te faire la peau durant les prochains jours, mais sinon tout va bien.

-Oh merde. J'avais oubliée…

-Hey meuf, t'inquiète pas, je dirais rien. Et puis, on est amies, non ? Je suis là pour t'aider. Et si on essaye de te tuer, je serais là, et c'est moi qui vais les descendre avant qu'elles ne puissent le faire.

-T'es sérieuse, Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Peut-être pas les descendre quand même, mais je veillerais a ce que votre idylle se passe bien. Fit elle, surement avec un clin d'œil, car, malgré le faite que je ne pouvais pas la voir, je la connaissais assez bien pour le savoir.

-Oui, c'est logique après. Mais merci quand même, t'es une vraie pote. »

Je me séchai rapidement, après avoir eu confirmation par mon reflet dans le miroir que j'avais repris mes couleurs. Mes converses étaient trempées par la neige, mais Mo réussis à trouver une paire de chaussure a ma taille (miraculeusement) dans la chambre de Suzanne. Je repris un Jean, et un haut a manche longue blanc cassé, et nous sommes revenus dans la salle où se tenait la scène. Tout le monde était revenu, mais le DJ était en train de faire les derniers réglages. Je cherchais Piers du regard, mais je ne vis aucune trace d'une quelconque chevelure bleue. Après quelques minutes, la musique se lança, déclenchant un soupir de soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes. Quelques uns commencèrent à danser, tandis que je cherchais toujours mon Piers. Une tape sur mon épaule de la part de Tiphaine me permit de l'apercevoir. Lui aussi était en train de me chercher, tout en étant entouré d'une masse de filles, qui lui demandaient surement de danser avec elles. Je me faufilai à travers la foule, et le rejoignis. Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'entraina sur la piste de dance, non sans quelques protestations de ses fans. Et oui les filles. Celui là, il est à moi.

Nous dansâmes durant un très long moment. J'étais captivé par ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas une seconde. Pour moi, cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais j'étais heureuse. Je ne voulais pas savoir le temps réel que nous passions à danser. Nous étions deux, mais nous ne faisions qu'un, je ne m'apercevais pas de l'environnement extérieur, et je ne voulais même pas en entendre parler. J'étais avec Piers, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je repensais encore qu'il y avait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés vraiment ensemble.

Finalement, la fatigue vainquit mes forces, et j'allais m'assoir à une table. Piers proposa de me ramener a boire. J'acquiesçai, et j'attendis. Un détail me chiffonna l'esprit. Je n'avais pas vu Sébastien et Pauline de la soirée. Enfin, surtout Pauline. Bien que je n'ai pas aperçus Seb tandis que je cherchais Piers. Ce dernier revint avec deux verres de Coca, car évidement, comme il y avait beaucoup de jeunes, Vlad avait refusé de nous payer de l'alcool.

Vers vingt-deux heures le DJ coupa la musique, et les lumières s'allumèrent. Garet s'avança sur scène :

« CA VA TOUT LE MONDE ?!

-OUAIS !

-PAS TROP FATIGUE ?!

-NAN !

-TANT MIEUX, CAR JE CROIS QU'IL Y A DEUX PERSONNES QUI SONT VENUS DE LOIN (surtout d'un sex-shop) ET QUI SONT LA POUR VOUS ! ALLER, VENEZ VOUS DEUX ! »

Je crois que le ridicule avait atteint son paroxysme pour le pari de mes deux amis, car les voyant rentrer, avec les costumes qu'ils devaient porter jusqu'au 24 décembre, la salle ne compris pas tout de suite se qui se passait. Des rires commencèrent à fuser de part en part de la salle. Ils trainaient une lourde hotte, qui contrastait avec les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Finalement, ce fut toute la salle qui s'y est mis. Des fous rires et des sifflements résonnèrent dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la scène, Garet repris la parole :

« ET COMME TOUT EST BIEN ASSORTIS, ILS OFFRENT A TOUT LE MONDE UNE SUCETTE. ET OUI, LES PLUS JEUNES PEUVENT DEGAGER, MAIS POUR LES PLUS VIEUX LA SOIREE VIENT DE COMMENCER ! VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS LES MIOCHES, VOUS COMPRENDREZ MON HUMOUR QUAND VOUS SEREZ PLUS VIEUX ! »

Bon, d'accord, question humour, Garet était spécial. Mais si tu veux rester en un seul morceau, tu fais semblant de rire. Faudrait lui dire un de ces jours quand même…

Plusieurs professeurs ramenèrent des bouteilles d'alcool.

« Par contre, foutez pas le bordel, car après c'est moi qui prend ! »

La musique repris, mais cette fois ci, tous les petits étaient allés se coucher, et il ne restait plus que les adultes, quelques ados, et plusieurs jeunes.

L'alcool commença à couler, et un grain de folie s'invita à la fête. La chaleur augmenta, et je vis Garet attablé à une table, en train d'engloutir plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Moi-même, je finis une bouteille de vodka, et je retournais danser. L'alcool engourdissait mes sens, et la fatigue n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. Piers me rejoignis, un peu plus sobre que moi, tandis que la ferveur de la soirée engloutissais ces quelques heures de joies.

 _Plus tard, je sais plus quand, ni a quelle heure…_

Je me réveillais, la bouche pâteuse, et le cerveau qui menaçait d'exploser. Le soleil était déjà levé, mais le QG était silencieux. On m'avait emporté dans ma chambre, et apparemment jeté sur mon lit tel quel, vu que j'étais encore habillée. On ne m'avait même pas enlevé mes chaussures ! Je ne me souvenais plus très bien ce qui s'était passé hier, et je n'avais ni la foi, ni la force de m'en souvenir avec ce qu'il me restait de cerveau.

Bizarrement, je voyais encore un Garet torse nu, dansant au milieu de la piste, sans qu'il soit en rythme avec la musique.

Je retournais doucement vers la salle de bal, afin d'essayer de me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. J'aperçus un Garet endormis, recroquevillé par terre, torse nu, a qui il manquait un pantalon. J'étais encore moins sur de vouloir me souvenir de ce qui s'étais passé. Finalement, je retournais dans ma chambre pour me rendormir, et me réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

 _Le vingt-cinq décembre…_

De mon lit, j'entendais des pas précipités sur le sol du couloir. Je me retournais, ne voulant pas me réveiller. Il est trop tôt… j'ai déjà du mal à récupérer d'hier… Apparemment, j'avais appris que c'était Piers qui m'avait ramené avec Sébastien jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce soir là, j'étais complètement HS, et je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre pas. J'étais restée tout le temps avec Piers, ce qui m'avait fait valoir des explications a tout le monde. Certains, comme Sébastien ou Julien, voyaient Piers comme un intrus, mais ils furent vite vaincus par Tiphaine, qui prenait à cœur son rôle de « garde du corps ».

Bon, nous sommes quel jour aujourd'hui ? Ma saleté de gueule de bois n'étais toujours pas passée, et j'avais encore du mal à réfléchir correctement.

La voix de Piers me força à me lever, et à ouvrir ma porte. Mon petit ami tenait un petit paquet dans ses mains.

« Joyeux noël ! Me lança t il après m'avoir embrassé.

-Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oubliée ! Du coup, j'ai rien à t'offrir.

-Pas grave, j'ai déjà eu un très beau cadeau il y a quelques jours. Tiens, prend, c'est pour toi. »

Il me tendit le paquet qu'il tenait. Je l'ouvris, et découvrit le dernier Ipod en vente.

« J'ai déjà mis quelques musiques dessus.

-Oh merci ! T'es vraiment un trésor ! Comment t'as su que je n'en avais pas racheté un ?

-D'habitude, du moins, avant que tu n'habites au QG, je te voyais toujours avec un casque sur les oreilles, donc c'est pas difficile de conclure que tu n'en avais pas.

-Vraiment, merci. Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir.

-Je sais, viens, descendons.

-Attend, je suis pas habillée !

-C'est pas grave, les autres non plus tu verras. »

Je le suivis jusqu'au réfectoire, où je retrouvais tout le QG. Je me rapprochais de Mo, attirant aussi Piers.

Effectivement, personne n'était habillé. Tout le monde était assis, a attendre quelque chose. Le petit déjeuner n'était même pas encore prêt.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, J'entendais des petits pousser des cris de joies. Un Père noël avait fait son apparition dans le réfectoire. A ses cotés il y avait Vlad, Garet et Sofia. Apparemment, Sébastien et Pauline avaient été obligés de porter leurs costumes une journée de plus car ils accompagnaient aussi le cortège. Tous tenaient des paniers entiers remplis de sachet de chocolats.

Certains trouveront ça puéril, mais a la vue des enfants courant vers le père noël, je voyais ô combien ce moment était important pour eux. Vlad et Garet installèrent le père noël sur une chaise, tandis que les autres faisaient une distribution de chocolats et de « joyeux noël ». Les plus petits s'étaient agglutinés près de l'homme en rouge, et Vlad aidait les plus petits à monter sur ses genoux.

Après trois quart d'heure, en faite le temps que tout les petits puissent monter sur les genoux du père noël, ce dernier repartit, tout ses paniers vides. Puis le temps de se rejoindre, et de s'offrir les cadeaux vint.

J'eu le droit a mon lot de cadeaux, dont une veste en cuir de la part de Mo, ou encore une chemise que j'avais remarqué quelques jours plutôt de la part de Bastien.

Je remarquais Sébastien qui tenait dans ses mains des clés de voitures. Une petite enveloppe dans les mains, j'ai vu son visage rajeunir de plusieurs années. Une tête de bélier était gravée sur la partie en plastique.

Je remontais dans ma chambre, afin de poser mes cadeaux, et de me changer, pour aller fêter ce jour avec tout mon groupe d'amis.

 _La nuit du 31 décembre…_

La neige était encore présente, mais cela ne nous avait pas empêché de tous sortir dehors, afin de nous divertir.

Piers était derrière moi, son ventre collé a mon dos. Il me serrait dans ses bras, tandis que je gardais la tête en l'air, les yeux fermés, en attendant que minuit vienne.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant minuit avant qu'une nouvelle année ne commence. Garet et Sofia nous avaient donné rendez-vous dans les jardins pour la fêter ensemble. En attendant, beaucoup avait commencé à jouer avec la neige. Cela avait donné lieu à une grande bataille de boule de neige dans le noir, qui avait cessé quand une gerbe de flamme surgit de derrière les arbres. Tout le monde avait levé les yeux, comme un seul homme. Soudain, un compte à rebours en flamme fut lancé dans le ciel. Heureusement que nous étions éloignés des villes et des installations humaines « normale ».

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BONNE ANNEE

Une gerbe de feu d'artifice s'envola dans le ciel, suivis d'autre et encore d'autre. Je me retournais vers Piers, pris son visage entre mes mains, et je l'ai embrassé. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que beaucoup de couple en avait fait de même. C'était notre premier baiser de l'année, et j'espérais intérieurement qu'il en ait plus. Toujours dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, nous avons éloigné nos visages, et avons assisté a la fin du spectacle pyrotechnique.

Enfin une année de terminée.

 **Voila, voila. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre spécial. Non, je n'ai pas composé les paroles de Say Me Goodbye, car c'est une musique de . Sur la fin, j'ai un peu manqué d'imagination, mais je trouve le rendus assez bon, même s'il n'est pas exceptionnel non plus. En même temps, c'est ma première fic, donc je dois encore « m'entrainer », et je ne peux que m'améliorer. D'ailleurs, je suis preneur de tous vos conseils. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires et si vous voulez un autre chapitre spécial, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le faire savoir. Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, car je vais commencer les TIPE, ce qui va me bouffer deux heures de temps libre dans la semaine. Attendez-vous donc à des mises à jour de mes fics plus espacées dans le temps. Sur ce, a la prochaine**


End file.
